Hayami
by 123animelover321
Summary: Hayami, an ordinary girl who is in the ANBU has been told to run away. By who; the Hokage. Why; unknown to her at the moment. She sets out on an incredible journey and meets different people. Will she return to Konoha? If she does, will she stay loyal to it? If she doesn't return, where will she go? (Rated T for general swearing) You should try this story! You may like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I open my eyes wondering where I am. Then it hit me. I had run away last night. I scan my surroundings and check for any chakra signatures. Finding none, I relax and get up from the branch I had previously slept on. I jump down and wonder what to do next. I'm officially a missing-nin. I was one of the best ninja's from Konoha, up to par with Uchiha Itachi and Hatake Kakashi. I wasn't really recognized because I didn't like the attention and didn't talk about it much. I was a member of the ANBU and best friends with Uchiha Shisui. That is until he committed 'suicide'.

Knowing Shisui, I knew he never would've done such a thing without a huge reason. I had found myself at the Hokage's door. The Hokage had seemingly known I would arrive and gave me clear instructions: 'Leave Konoha, become a missing-nin, and open this letter once you are gone'. He then provided me a letter, some extra money, and a very confused face. I never understood his reasoning but found myself leaving anyway.

As the memory comes flooding back to me, I pull out the letter and glare at it as if it were the reason for Shisui's death. I lightly trace the seal on it and as I was about to open it, I hear a sound not too far off. I scan the area and find a familiar chakra signature. It's heading this way, but knowing who it is, I stay waiting. Suddenly I am face to face with the one and only, Uchiha Itachi. I slowly observe his face and note the small glint of guilt and sorrow in his eyes. He had also been recently crying.

"Hayami," he mutters before collapsing, knowing he was safe with me. I lunge forward to catch him and instantly lie him down to check for injuries. He isn't injured but I smell a lot of blood. I stare at his face and catch the dark shadows under his eyes. I carry him to a tree and I lean against it while sitting and carefully laying his head on my lap. I take this time to open the letter given to me. I find two papers inside, both addressed to me. I read the first one from… Shisui! It said:

'Dearest Hayami,

I am sorry I have failed protecting you and Konoha. I am sorry I have failed in stopping the coup d'état among the Uchiha. I am sorry I have failed in living for you. I hope you can forgive me. You were one of my best friends. Thank you for being there.

Please take care,

Shisui'

That letter was from Shisui. My eye sight gets blurry and I feel a warm trail that goes down my cheek. I wipe the tears away and continue on to the next letter. It's from the Hokage. Before I begin, I check on Itachi. His cheeks are red and his forehead is warm. He has a fever! I rip part of the sleeve of my shirt and use some of my water to wet it. I place it on his head and take my jacket off so he could use it as a blanket. Then I begin reading the Hokage's letter:

'Dear Hayami,

I understand you must be confused and a bit frustrated. I shall explain most of this to you. First of all, you have nothing to do with the Uchiha's so don't worry yourself. Next is I wanted you to leave so you wouldn't attract too much attention to yourself around everyone. Let me explain, you were an orphan but even an orphan had a mother and father. Your parents were both from two different and ancient clans with kekkai genkai. But the tradition in both clans were that you would have to marry and bare children with someone in your clan.

Your mother and father fell in love and decided to run away together. They came upon Konoha and settled down there. Your mother managed to give birth to you before dying a month after. Your father stayed with you but soon fell ill and died when you were two. They both loved you very much. Both these clan have gone extinct for around a decade now. You are the last of each clan. No one except for the elders know that you are alive and that you are from those clans but if they did, there are certain people out there who would want to harness your powers **(A/N cough* Orochimaru cough*)**.

Now you are still only fifteen meaning your powers have not been fully reached. I have sealed some scrolls in this letter only for you to use when the time is right. Do not worry, they will appear on their own. That it all I can say to you for now. I need you to promise me to keep hidden and stay strong. Find a nice, small village and maybe even someone to love. Be safe and don't be afraid to come back when you need to.

Third Hokage.'

Tears were freely falling off my face now as I re-read both letters. I couldn't fully comprehend either of them and my head was spinning. I decided to close my eyes and let sleep take over me.

I open my eyes and look down. I see two dark eyes looking up at my amber eyes. Then… I scream! I quickly jump up and take a few steps away only to look back and see Itachi with an amused look on his face. He is sitting on the ground with my jacket still around him. I relax and walk back with an embarrassed look on my face.

"Are you feeling better?" I ask. He slowly nods before saying "Thank you."

"So where are you headed?" I wonder curiously

"None of your concern" he replies stoically **(A/N always wanted to write that in a fanfic - stoically)**

"Oh…ok then." There was a long and silent moment. We both just stared at each other before I broke the ice. "So…um...I was informed about the coup d'état among the Uchiha. What happened?" Itachi gives a sharp and piercing glare before asking me, "Where did you hear about that. It happened just moments ago."

Me, being as stubborn as I am, said, "I have my sources." I smirk and turn to leave because I knew he wouldn't tell me anything. Suddenly, I feel the cold metal of a kunai against my throat.

"Who told you," he asked in a threatening tone. I was as skillful as Itachi and because I was older than him by two years, I had the advantage. I slid down and jumped forward while throwing a kunai back.

"Watch it," I scowl. We glare at each other, my amber eyes against his dark eyes once again. He calms down a little and his eyes turn red. I knew what the sharingan was so I quickly look down at his feet. He was playing dirty but I guess I really shouldn't be annoyed because we were ninjas, so I call up a water clone to help me with my next move. The water clone calls up a tsunami and makes it crash against Itachi. Then I use a lightning jutsu and shock all the water and everything it touches. It was a huge tsunami but I was against Itachi, and so I wasn't sure if it hit him. The water disperses and Itachi was nowhere to be seen. I didn't want to fight Itachi, so I call out to him, "I'll tell you who told me. It was Shisui." Hopefully he heard me. I turn to walk away and see Itachi right there in front of me. I stare into his eyes so he can tell I'm not lying. His glare softens and then he goes.

Not wanting to follow him or go back to Konoha, I turn the opposite direction of both and begin walking away. I put my hands in my pocket and I feel a piece of paper there. I take it out and look at it. It's from Itachi and what it says shocks me.

'I killed them all'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Still in shock, I make my way through the jungle for the rest of the day. The only time I stop is for when I eat and need a short break. I guess because I am now a missing-nin, there will be hunter-nins looking for me. I need to be quick and find a nice, small, village soon. I wander for a few days, close to a week, before finding a cute, little, village. It was located in a small country called the Land of Spirits. It was actually a very beautiful village. First of all, the village had an invisible barrier that came in the form of a Chinese dragon spirit. If you tried to get into the village without it knowing who you are, it will stop you to ask questions. I learned this through first-hand experience.

When I first arrived, I had no clue there was a village there. I was just walking by when I was stopped by a clear green Chinese dragon. I had no idea what it was, but it introduced itself as Nihon No Ryū. It asked what my business was and I had politely said that I was just a wanderer looking for a village to peacefully live in. Then I asked if I could pass through his little area. Ryū laughed at me and stated that there in fact was a village and that he was the village's guardian. He told me the village was called the Land of Spirits. I stared at awe in him and then asked what it took to live there. He had then said that he saw no darkness in me and that I was free to live in the village.

I thanked him and entered the village. When I entered by passing him, I just paused and stared. It was marvelous and breathtaking. There were just hills of grass with the most dazzling blue for the sky. As I continued walking down the dirt path, I finally caught sight of the houses. They were made of different colors but the colors were made of a clear substance. It didn't look like glass or crystal but I couldn't put my finger on what it could have been. I couldn't see into any houses either. There was a small little building right next to the dirt road in front of all the houses. I stopped by the building and saw a sign that said 'Welcome to the Land of Spirits'. Then I entered the building and saw there was a desk and a man just sitting there.

I approached him and said, "Excuse me…Ryū has let me enter and live in this village." The man observed me and then gave me the biggest and kindest smiles ever! "Welcome!" he said extremely cheerfully.

"We rarely have guests as Ryū normally scares them away…or eats them, but that's beside the point." The man began mumbling away about how it was nice to have new people.

"Is there any place for me to stay?" I interrupted.

"Of course, let me just get your house preferences so that when we make your house, you'll be nice and cosy."

"Oh, okay but what are the houses made of?"

"It's quite interesting actually. The Spirits live in harmony with us and create the houses out of spiritual energy. We humans don't really have any clue on how it's made. What we do know is that it is a pretty sturdy material and it's very helpful during storms. We also don't use it for anything else other that shelter because we don't want to take advantage of the Spirits and make them mad."

"…Interesting. Thank you for that. Where should I stay until the house is made?"

"The house should be ready before the day is over. Just come here in the evening and I'll show you where it is."

"Alright, thank you for your assistance."

With that, I tell him the kind of house I'd like and leave. I'd like to explore the village so I can find any escape areas and peaceful areas. I leave the building and do a quick run around the whole village. It was quite a small village and it was surrounded by hills of grass and strong, yet relaxing, winds. After having to be on the run for around a week, I was feeling fortunate just to lie down so I go to the top of one of the hills and just look up at the sky. I was safe from the hunter-nin and didn't have to fight. I could actually get used to this. I close my eyes and accidentally doze off.

When I come to, I realize the sun is starting to set. I walk back to the building to find the man and when I do, he leads me to what I believe is my new house. It's perfect! My house was made of black spiritual energy. It was only one story tall and looked like a small cottage. It had a bedroom, a bathroom, a little kitchen, and a living room. I brought all my furniture from my old house in a sealing scroll. The living room now had a couch, a coffee table, and a small book shelf. My bathroom had…my bathroom things. I still had to buy food for the kitchen but everything else was there including the wooden table and chairs. The bedroom was spectacular. The walls were black like the outside but they were studded with a few rainbow crystals here and there. I really like the Spirits all of a sudden. The bedroom also had a desk, chair and smaller shelf beside my bed.

I get settled and go to sleep for the next day after thanking the man. The next day, I continue exploring the village. I finish my little self-tour and head back down the street that led to my house. There, I see a kid getting picked on by two older boys. He's rolled up in a ball and I hear him crying. The older boys are kicking him! I run to them and push them off.

"What do you think you're doing?! Now scram before I hurt you" I obviously wouldn't have hurt them. I was just scaring them and it worked. They ran off screaming, "Why would you protect that loser?" My insides boiled and I just wanted to actually hurt them. I look back down at the child and get on my knees. Then I lean forward and pick him up and sit him on my lap.

"What's your name? ...Mine is Hayami. Don't be afraid" I begin so I wouldn't scare him. He looks up at me and he has the prettiest blue eyes. It was like a mixture of cerulean, turquoise, and sky blue. He wipes his tears away and speaks up. "My n-name is T-Tonba," he says shyly.

"Tonba-kun? That's a nice name." He gives me a small smile and it instantly brightens up my day. "Now how about we go find your parents," I say lifting him off of me and getting up. He just sits there and looks at the ground. "What's the matter?" I ask.

"I don't have any parents" he mutters sadly.

"Then who do you stay with?" I asked a little shocked.

"…I live on the streets" he says still looking at the ground. Now I am completely surprised. He couldn't be any older than nine! I look at him for a moment before announcing the most ridiculous thing I could, "Well now you're living with me! Let's go. The first thing you're getting is a bath." I grab his hand and lead him to my house.

We get there and I get him to take of his shoes. Then we head into the bathroom and I show his where the shampoo and soap is. He just looks at it then back at me. Of course! I'm so stupid. If he has lived on the streets for most of his life, he wouldn't know how to shower. My day just keeps getting better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I finally get him all clean and wrapped in a towel. We step out of the bathroom and I get him to sit on the couch while I wash his clothes. After that, he gets dressed and I take a better look at him. Tonba has the best eyes and his skin was now clean. His hair went from a greasy and dull black to a shiny and very dark midnight color. I lead him to the couch again and I go to the kitchen to set it up for dinner.

"What would you like to eat, Tonba?" I ask, not sure what to make.

"Anything is fine, thank you, Hayami-nēchan." Tonba answers. Awww he thinks of me as his older sister. He's so cute. **(KAWAIIII :3 moment)**

"Alright then. I'll call you when I'm ready" I say back. Then I continue and make some onigiri. I place it on the table and call Tonba in. Time to ask questions and get to know Tonba better. Tonba comes in and we both sit across from each other.

"I hope you like onigiri." I say.

"Thank you very much Hayami-nēchan." he says. We begin eating. After a short moment, I start talking again.

"So Tonba, we'll go get you some more clothes tomorrow." He looks at me and nods gratefully.

I continue talking, "How old are you, I am fifteen. And why don't you tell me about yourself."

"I am eight and I used to live with my parents. They died when I was six. Then some bad men came and took the house. I was sent to the orphanage but was bullied a lot. Even the people taking care of me weren't nice." Tonba said. I just look at him with a sad face. He must have gone through a lot during his life.

"Well now you're with me and I will be with you until the very end." I say seriously. He looks up at me with tears in his eyes. "Thank you" he says for the millionth time today. "Don't worry about it, Tonba."

The month goes by and Tonba and I get closer to each other. I felt like we knew each other forever. I got him new clothes and told him all about my previous life. He was excited about it and so I even taught a few things and gave him his very own kunai. The whole month, the bullies never hurt him. We ate together at dinner and told each other make belief stories. I had gotten a job at the nearest supermarket and Tonba would come with me and read books in the corner. I had taught him how to read. This went on for a while and I managed to save up for a three day vacation that Tonba has kept bugging me for. He wanted to go out and see a bit of the world.

I had saved up and so we decided to leave for three days, setting up tents and camping for the night. Tonba was extremely excited and I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I had a bad feeling about the trip. We set out and Ryū said good bye to us. We walked for around an hour until Tonba got tired. We took a little break near a lake. We decided to take a swim and even try to catch some fish to eat. After having a blast, we gathered out things and set out again. We reached a forest and there we saw the most beautiful sakura tree. Tonba then said, "It reminds me of you because it is beautiful and sturdy at the same time."

I looked at him and gave him the biggest hug ever. I couldn't bare losing him even for a second. I decided to set up our camp for the day there, knowing we would reach the next village by tomorrow if we made good timing and then stay there for the night. That was the plan and then we would head back to the Land of Spirits. Little did I know only one of us was going to head back. We finished putting up our tent and then I created a fire for us to cook some meat I brought. We ate peacefully and then I left to go take a quick wash in the lake. Five minutes later, I return to our campsite to see that Tonba wasn't there.

"Tonba! Tonba! Where are you?!" I cry out. I can't believe Tonba isn't here. I was gone for a mere five minutes! Tears start forming in my eyes. I run around like a maniac looking for him. Suddenly there was some shaking coming from the bush. I run to it and all I see was a bunny. I nearly start screaming out of frustration. I leave and go back to the campsite to see if he was there. Instead I find a trail of blood! It was very thin but it was still visible.

I follow it, running as if my life depended on it. I felt like it truly did. I kept running until I saw a cave. The blood trail led inside so I obviously immediately ran inside. It wasn't very bright and so I could only barely make out the objects inside. I kept running and after a while, my eyes got a little more used to the darkness. What I saw nearly made me do a double take. Tonba was there surrounded by two bears. He was crying silently at the side while the bears were asleep in the center.

"Tonba…" I tried whispering but he couldn't hear me. I don't know if I should kill the bears but they were part of nature and it wasn't the right thing to do. Yet, at the same time, they touched MY dear Tonba. 'Deep breathes Hayami. Stay focused.' I keep chanting to myself. I get on my hands and knees and crawl over to where Tonba was. "Tonba" I whisper again. This time he heard me and flinched a little before looking over. "Hayami!" he whisper-shouts. "Let's go Tonba" I whisper back.

"Hayami… my leg is injured. I don't know how I'll get back." Tonba said while panicking a little.

"Don't worry. I'll carry you. Let's go." I answer. Then I lift him up and get him to grab onto my back. I start crawling back and soon manage to get out after a while. I get up with Tonba still on my back and begin to sprint away. We soon arrive at the campsite and I put Tonba down. Then I grab him and hug him for what seems like a lifetime. Yet, soon enough, I need to pull away. I look at him and begin to cry, "Tonba! Please don't ever scare me like that again. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here with me."

"I'm sorry Hayami, I was going to gather some berries and then the bears came and then they swiped at my leg and then I couldn't escape so I played dead and then they carried me to their cave were they went to sleep but then I couldn't get away cause of my leg and I'm so, so, sorry." Tonba says in one sentence. Then he also begins to cry. We hug again and stay that way until Tonba says he needs to show me his right leg. I look at it and what I see nearly makes me cry for him again. There was a huge gash going all the way from his knee to the bottom of his calf. I clean it and bandage it but I knew he'd need stitches and the nearest place would be the next village we were already planning to go to. I decide to pack our things and carry him to the village where he'd see a medic and get his leg healed up. I wonder if they have med-nins there. With that, we continue our journey to the Land of Bamboo. **(A/N I couldn't think of anything better. sowwie)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We make it to the Land of Bamboo as quickly as I could with all the gear and Tonba on my back and shoulders in a few hours. I look around at take note that all the houses and buildings were made of bamboo; no surprise there. But what was really weird was that there was no one outside. It was silent. Too silent. I walk down the street keeping my guard up. It might not have been safe, but I really need to get Tonba to a medic. I scan the area with chakra and find that there ARE in fact people in every building.

I keep walking and reach a building that looks close to a hospital of some sort. I enter and the door opens easily. I close the door behind me and try to find people. The room I entered looks like the waiting room. I go to the receptionist's desk and see a woman cowering behind her desk.

"Hey what's the matter?" I ask curiously. She looks up and screams but then realizes I wasn't going to hurt her.

"They're coming now. You must hide!" she quickly says, extremely panicked. Then she gets up faster than what I thought was possible for her and pulls be down with her behind the desk.

"Who's coming?" I wonder out loud.

"The Demons" she replies quietly.

"What do they want?" I ask.

"They normally come and take our food, supplies, and our women. We never see the women again and whoever tries to stop them dies a painful death. They torture the person before killing them too. My…my husband died trying to stop them. They took our daughter." The woman says and with that she breaks down into tears. I try to comfort her by rubbing her back and saying it was ok to cry. Then I remember Tonba! How could I forget, he's on my back! I'll save the wondering for later.

"I'm very sorry to ask this of you at this time, uh-" I didn't know her name…

"Just call me Yuuki." She instantly replies.

"Ah alright, Yuuki-san. My name is Hayami. See my little brother, Tonba, had a bear accident and his leg is injured. Can you please help me?" I pleaded.

"Yes of course. There are free rooms right around the corner. The Demons will be here at exactly 6pm. It's currently 5:51pm. We must hurry to the room." She says turning serious and calm.

"Thank you, Yuuki-san." I say gratefully. We both rush to the room and I set Tonba on the only bed there. Then Yuuki takes of his bandages and gets to work on his leg. She's a medic-nin! Thank Kami, but I really wasn't expecting one to be here. She must not be from here. It took a few minutes but soon Tonba's leg was healed up aside from the pale scar that is clearly shown.

"He'll be fine. Now all he needs is some rest. He lost some blood but he's going to be alright." Yuuki states.

"Thank you so much, Yuuki. How much do I need to give you?" I ask pulling out my money.

"Nonsense, you don't need to give me anything. We medics here work for free. The Land of Bamboo is a very peaceful village…well before the Demons came but we get through somehow." Yuuki said sweetly. Suddenly the clock chimed. It's 6pm and the Demons should be entering the village now.

"I know how I can pay you back. Please take care of Tonba until I return." I tell Yuuki.

"W-what are you doing. You can't g-go! They'll k-kill y-you." Yuuki starts saying and stuttering out of terror.

"Don't worry, Yuuki. You have been through a lot and I am going to help you and this village. Now stay here, I'll be right back." I mention then leave the building.

I walk outside and see six burly looking men walk through the village like they owned the place. They each wore black pants and a tight black t-shirt, presumably to show off their muscles. The man in front who I assumed was the leader had a scar that ran from his left temple to the left corner of his mouth. The rest looked as normal as thugs got. I couldn't sense a lot of chakra from them except for the leader so I came to the conclusion that they were average thieves apart from the leader. The strategy that came to my head first was to lead the leader away from his group and deal with him separately while I dealt with the average thieves.

So to put my plan into motion, I had to first make two water clones. I wasn't very good with genjutsu but because they were just average thugs, I could manage. I placed the average thugs in a genjutsu while the leader continued walking. These guys aren't very bright or strong if my plan actually worked! Then my two water clones got on either side of the group and dashed across. As they passed the thieves placed under my genjutsu, they took out their katana that were kept on their back and slit the five thieves' throats. The men collapsed on the ground dead. This was easier than I expected. The Demons were mere buffoons that were all bark and no bite.

The leader turned around, a shocked look appeared on his face. Then an enraged one followed. "Who's there!" he shouted madly. "I will find you, and I will kill you!" He screamed too. Then, he turned back and glared at where I was hidden! He must be a sensory type ninja. He sent a kunai at me with great precision and I took one of my own out to deflect it. Then I got my two clones that were still behind him to attack. They each threw three shuriken. Two of the shuriken pierced his back. One sliced at his left arm and two grazed his right arm. The last one hit him in the leg and caused him to stagger a little.

The leader turned around and threw his own shuriken back and managed to dispel my clones. Suddenly Tonba comes running out of the hospital because he sees my clones 'dying'.

"Hayami-nēchan!" he cries.

"Tonba! I'm fine. Get back into the building, please!" I scream back. I can't let him get hurt again. But it was too late. The leader had already seen Tonba and sent a wind jutsu at him. The wind turned into curved, sharp blades and hit Tonba!

"Tonba!" I scream. I run to him but before I could make it, the leader turns around with a smirk.

Now I am pissed. I ran forward and used a water jutsu that created water whips. Using the water whips, I grab him and hold him down. Using a lightening jutsu this time, I electrify the whips which ends up electrifying the leader. He screams loudly but I don't care. Then I continue running and hit a point in his neck that knocks him out. I can't kill him just yet.

I turn back to Tonba who's lying on the ground, blood surrounding him. Yuuki was by his side crying and trying to heal his wounds. I run to him and lay his head on my lap.

"Tonba. Tonba! TONBA! Please wake up!" I scream louder and louder. He doesn't wake up.

I shut my eyes hoping it would all just go away. I grab him and hug him gently. He isn't breathing and Yuuki has her head buried deep in her hands. She's mumbling, "It's all my fault. It's all my fault," over and over again. But I can't hear her. I'm too caught up in hugging Tonba and wishing that this was just a nightmare that will soon be over. We sit there for what seems like hours before we notice that we were surrounded by the villagers. They were all looking mournful, probably remembering those they lost too.

It starts raining heavily. The sky is mourning with us as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Later that evening, I take Tonba and carry him all the way back to the sakura tree that we had previously stopped at. There, I buried his body and carved H+T in a little heart on the tree. I went back to the Land of Bamboo. There, the villagers had retired to their respective homes while I go on to sleep at an inn. The owners of the inn wouldn't let me pay because I had killed the Demons and gave them the leader. I didn't know what they were going to do to the leader and I didn't want to either. I didn't want to have to hear anything about the leader. Tonba was gone and nothing could bring Tonba back.

Then next day the villagers were celebrating and I was the honorary guest. Yet, I didn't attend the whole day. I wasn't in the mood to. In fact, I was planning to head back to the Land of Spirits that day. Before I left though, I wanted to stop by Yuuki's house and see how she was doing. Tonba might have been my little brother but she had also lost her own daughter and husband and to be responsible for the death of Tonba might have burdened her more.

I wasn't going to scream at her though and tell her it was her fault because I knew if I hadn't interfered at all, Tonba would be alright. Yet, I couldn't just leave the Land of Bamboo under attack. I made my decision and now I had to live with it for the rest of my years to come. I won't act like one of those hopeless people who fall into depression. No. I will use this as motivation and I will get stronger so that I am able to protect the people close to me. But that would start later on in the week. For now, I have the right to be sad.

I finish packing and head over to Yuuki's house. She had given me her address the day before. I arrived quickly and knocked on her door. Someone opened the door and when I looked at the person, I was shocked. It was indeed Yuuki but her hair was dull and greasy, her eyes red and puffy with dark bags underneath, and her face was filthy. "Hello…" she croaks and her voice cracks. It sounds as though she has been crying the whole night.

"Well you look like crap" I deadpanned. Then I sigh and take her hand. I lead her into her own home and sit her down on the couch. Then I go search for a bathroom. When I find it, I fill the tub with water and pull Yuuki in. Having bathed Tonba for a few days, I managed to bath Yuuki easily. Then I let her soak in the tub while I went to look for her clothes and a towel. I got both and went back to the tub. There I dried her off and dressed her.

I lead her around for a while until I found the kitchen. She still hasn't said anything else apart from hello. I make her some coffee and make her sit at the table. I sit across from her and we sit in silence for a bit. Finally, I speak. "How are you doing?" I ask. Yuuki looks at me like I was crazy.

"How can you be so calm!?" she asks shocked that I'm taking this a lot better than herself.

"Of course I am hurting inside a lot but I know Tonba wouldn't want us to sulk for the remainder of our lives. We must move on. I will miss Tonba so much but I will not sulk. I will get even stronger and protect those I love!" I state. My mini-speech must have given Yuuki a lot more hope and spirit. She puts on a more determined look.

"You're right. I shall become a better medic, for Tonba!" this was her resolve and she was determined to accomplish her goal.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then, Yuuki. We will always be friends." I say.

"Thank you for everything, Hayami. Goodbye and I shall miss you very much" Yuuki said with tears in her eyes.

With that, I get up and leave her house. I have all my stuff on me and so I exit the Land of Bamboo. As I make my way to the Land of Spirits, I stop at the sakura tree and quickly talk to Tonba. I told him how much I miss him and how I planned on getting stronger. After talking, I left and didn't bother stopping for the night. I was much faster now that I wasn't waiting for Tonba. I arrived sometime in the evening and stopped to talk to Ryū. I told him all about my adventure and about Tonba. I started tearing up a bit but other that I was fine. He then let me enter and I immediately went home. I got into my bed which seemed very empty without Tonba. I just sigh loudly and sleep over takes me.

When I wake, I look over to my desk and check the scroll from the Hokage. Still nothing had come out. No scroll, no letter, no nothing. I actually really missed Konoha. I may not have had many friends but I knew I was never alone when I needed it. I talked to most of the Jounin. I planned on going back when I got and mastered everything the Hokage was planning to give me. Another thing was that my birthday was in a three weeks. Maybe then I'll get something.

The days past and I train daily. I only work on my speed and endurance incase the villagers see me. They can't know I am a ninja. The only close friends I had made was the supermarket owner where I work. He was an elderly gentleman and his name was Noclla. He was very kind to me and loved when Tonba visited. So when I told him what happened to Tonba, he was very sad and it broke his heart. Of course, we both got over it together. Then the other close friend I made was a girl around my age. Her name was Ketsona. She was a regular customer that sometimes just came to talk to me and Noclla. She wasn't as fond as Tonba as Noclla was but she was just as sympathetic as he was.

The days continue on and it's finally my birthday. Noclla and Ketsona celebrate with me by taking me out for breakfast at noon and then cutting cake at my place. Then they leave and I travel as fast I can to the sakura tree. I wanted to talk to Tonba again. I tell him all about the past three weeks and how it was my birthday. I lastly talked about how much I missed him. Then I said my goodbyes and headed back. It was late at night when I arrived home but I didn't mind. I was in a good mood. I decided to take a nice warm bath in the tub and then put on my warm pyjamas.

I head to my room and check my desk one last time. I open the scroll and suddenly there was a poof. I was right! It would appear on my 16th birthday! I look through what I have. I found a three more letters and three different scrolls. Lastly was… bracelets..? There were two. The first one had a black, thin chain with a red symbol. The symbol was a paw print. I was unable to distinguish which animal the paw print belonged to. The second had a white, thin chain with a blue symbol. The symbol was a katana. Taking a random but accurate guess, I would say these symbols represent my parent's clans. Finally, I can begin my clan training.

I put on the bracelets, one on each hand and get in bed. With the new knowledge, I drift off to sleep hoping to wake early and get started as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I wake up and lie there for a moment. Then I remember the scrolls and letters. I jump up and do my morning routine. Once that was done, I take everything from the Hokage's letter and some addition items such as water and extra food. Then I leave my house and stop by at the supermarket to tell Noclla and Ketsona that I was going to quit working there and that I was going to be really busy the next year so that I might not see them often. Then I head off to find a nice field far away from the villagers but still within Ryū's boundaries. The field I find is just an open area of grass with trees surrounding the whole thing in a circular formation. Then a forest branches out from the trees (it's basically like an enormous crop circle out of trees). This was to prevent anyone from finding me. I also place a genjutsu trap around the forest so that anyone who walks in to the field or is close by would not see or hear anything except for an empty, silent field.

I sit under the shade of a tree and decide to go through the letters first. There were three marked one, two, and three and each were from the Hokage. I opened the first and read through it. It went like this:

'Dear Hayami,

Happy birthday, my dear girl. It appears that you have finally reached the age in which you can unlock some valuable talents. As you may know from my previous letter, both you parents come from clans with kekkai genkai. Some people are after these kekkai genkai but both clans were eradicated and no longer exist. You, however, are from both clans and so you must keep this a secret. The bracelets are from your mother's side and father's side. The black one was your mothers and the white one was your fathers.

Your mother's clan was known as Dōbutsu clan and specialize in the art of shape shifting. The kind of chakra that the people of the clan possess would be special because the chakra allows gene and DNA modification. There will be more about this in the second letter as well as the first scroll. Your father's clan was called the Kenbuki clan and they specialize in weaponry. But not just any weaponry; they can create weapons out of chakra and depending on how you make it, they can simply dissolve once thrown or they can stay long enough for a whole battle. You can learn more in my third letter and the last two scrolls.

Once you have mastered both, or at least have gotten the main points mastered, I want you to come back to the village. I know I told you to stay away and even made you a missing-nin, but that was just so that the whole thing looks extremely realistic. Don't question my motives **(A\N he's a crazy old man XD)**. Even so, if you have found and created a new and wonderful new life, by all means stay there. I don't want you leaving your home twice now. That is all from me. The rest shall be about your learning and training.

Third Hokage'

After reading that, all I could think about was how crazy the old man was and that I was going to finish my training within the year so that I could be back in Konoha after a year of being gone. Now back to the clans. Shape shifting and weapons made of chakra. Weird clans, right -_- …oh well. Time to open the second letter from the Hokage. I will open the third when I begin training for chakra weapons so I put that letter away so it doesn't get damaged. I open the second letter and this is what it said:

'Dear Hayami,

This shall be a short letter. Your mother's clan can shape shift into any kind of animal. Of course, and this may sound gross, but you need to inject yourself with the kind of animal you want to shape shift into's blood. Just a tiny bit would suffice. This is so your chakra can identify the DNA of the animal and change into it. After injecting yourself, all you need to do is concentrate on the animal and you being the animal and then you will change into said animal. There's not much training you need to do for this but there's a lot of hunting for certain animals to get there blood. I shall advise you that it's best to travel for a few months and gather the animal's blood. They do not need to be alive but they should be dead for only a week or so. Once you have all the blood you want, you can head home and inject them one at a time and only one animal a day.

This is particularly dangerous to others because you have the ability to shape shift into people too and use their chakra and abilities. Of course the amount of chakra you have will amount to the kinds of chakra you will have when you are them. These are the reasons people could be after your blood and chakra. That is all and I shall explain your father's clan abilities in the next letter. Oh and by the way, the scroll contains a few special animals blood that you may never find. They are well preserved and you can use them any time.

Third Hokage'

Some interesting stuff here. I don't really know if I want to inject myself with the blood of animals but I guess if I want to be an awesome ninja who even shape shifts, then I guess I have to. I really thought I was going to use this field but it appears that I need to start packing for my travelling. Hmmm…. I really shouldn't waste the opportunity so here's the plan. I'm going to train all of today and tomorrow and then pack tomorrow night. Then the day after that, I'll hit the road. I pack all the scrolls and letters back in my pouch and keep them by the tree.

Then I walk to the middle of the field. Today I was going to work on all my ninjutsu and genjutsu. I create a water clone and we begin sparring. Then after a bit I begin using my jutsu on the clone. That's what I spent the whole day doing. No breaks except for lunch. I worked on a lot of ninjutsu starting from a lot of water ninjutsu to quite a bit of lightning ninjutsu. I also practised the some very few wind ninjutsu I had. My genjutsu wasn't the strongest so I worked extra hard on that, mainly practising a few main ones until I somewhat mastered them and then I got a few complex ones down too. Lastly, I practised my chakra control. After the hard day of training, I went back home and began packing a bit. I sealed up a tent and the basic camping gear in a few scrolls. Then I placed them in my travelling bag. After that, I went to sleep ready for the next day.

When I woke up, I immediately did my morning routine and then headed of for the field again with just some water and lunch. When I got there, I placed my stuff by the same tree as last time and put up another genjutsu around the field. Then I moved to the center of the field and created two water clones. Today I was working on my taijutsu and using weaponry; my katana, kunai, and shuriken. I did this by strictly using taijutsu for the beginning of the day. I fought two clones then when they dispersed, I fought three and so on until I reached nine clones and then I ate lunch. After than I summoned one clone and practised using my katana. I did this for one and then two clones. Lastly, I practised precision and aim with kunai and shuriken. When I finished, I headed home.

When I got home, I finished packing. I sealed some money and food in scrolls. They were very handy! I sealed some ninja tools but also kept some on me for travelling. I thought back to the past two days and felt proud that I was back in shape and had even gotten slightly better even if it may have only been a teeny bit better. After all that, I took a nice long shower and then put the bracelets back on. I changed and got into bed, prepared and slightly nervous for the day ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Then next morning, I woke up bright and early. I got my things ready and heading on to the supermarket to say bye to Noclla. I didn't see Ketsona there so I asked Noclla to tell her I said bye and that I would only be back after a few months. Noclla was sad but gave me some of my favourite cake as a going away gift and a large hug. I waved goodbye and then set off on my journey.

I first took out a map and looked it over. I was planning to travel as far as I can in approximately two months and then come back to the Land of Spirits **(A/N I have no clue or annnnny idea on the distances of the Narutoverse so I am not going to name any villages or lands in particular)**. I'll begin with the perimeter of the Land of Fire. This is the beginning of one very long journey. The weeks go by and I have, so far, the blood of a bear, cheetah, fly, spider, butterfly, wolf, and snake. I may stop the journey earlier than I thought because I truly am only looking for animals of use. We'll see.

I continue my journey, nearly finishing the perimeters of the Land of Fire. I may invade the Land of Wind for a desert animal or two. I also wish to obtain fish and bird blood. This task of collecting blood is truly disgusting. I mentally sigh as I decide to head to the Land of Wind hoping to find something of interest.

I get to the Land of Wind and look around. There's only sand in sight. Maybe I should head back but then again it's possibly now or never. I trudge through the sand stowing away all my sealing scrolls and ninja tools in my bag. I am temporarily not a ninja of Konoha and so I have no right to call myself one. If I am stopped by anyone, I can call myself a wanderer looking for an adventure.

The only thing I leave out is my water skin which I attach to the belt I have and a hidden _normal_ knife in my pocket. If I do get attacked, I wish to stay armed. I do have my jutsu though. As I continue walking, I find myself daydreaming because I literally see nothing in front of me. Sigh, this is such a drag **(A/N Woooh Shikamaru!)**. I walk nearly the whole day before deciding to stop and set up camp. I sleep for the night and wake up slightly cranky. I didn't have a very nice sleep. I pack and head off. The day is the same as the previous as I unpack once again and head to sleep.

The next day, I get up having slept a little better. Yet, my mood wasn't any better. I haven't found anything or gotten anywhere! Suddenly I hear a screeching sound. It was a vulture…MWAHAHA! It's gonna die today! I think I have slightly gone of my rocker and should probably enter the looney bin but who wouldn't after walking two days and finding nothing. Using a lightning jutsu, I strike it and it falls to the ground. I run to it and pull out my needle. After I take some blood, I get up and start cackling like a mad-man. Oh something's definitely wrong with me. After finding the vulture, I can officially check of a sand creature and a bird of my list. YES! Ironically, I killed two birds with one stone.

I decide to head back to the Land of Fire but then realize….I'm completely and utterly lost. Mother of Kami! What to do, what to do. I choose to continue in the path I was currently going. I had to hit a village sometime soon…right? Sometimes I wonder how stupid I could be. Maybe the heat's getting to me.

I continue walking the same direction and suddenly start talking to myself.

'Helllllllllo. Anybody there!'

_'__Just me'_

I jump slightly shocked that somebody replied. 'Who's there!?' I asked frightened.

_'__Wow. You really are a retard, eh. It's you or me…or you. Uh never mind. I'm you.'_

'So I'm talking to myself? Damn I really have gone crazy.'

_'__Nah. I think you were always this crazy.' _I could hear the smirk in my own voice. Bitch.

'Aren't you just the peachiest person out there?'

_'__I am you after all!'_

'Smartass' I mumble.

_'__What. Did you say something?'_

'Of course not. Me!? I would never!'

_'__Right, right. Whatever you say'_

'You got that right.'

_'__Do you even know where we're going?'_

'Pfft, yea…'

_'__*sigh*'_

After that it went silent. I take a sip of my water and continue on my way. Then I see it. There were huge walls made of sand and bricks. I assume they circle around a village and then right in front of me were huge gates. They were massive and there were two guards standing in front of them. I wasn't sure if I should enter the village but the guards were saw me and were eyeing me suspiciously. So then I decided to approach them and try and get into the village.

"Halt state your business," guard 1 demands.

"Hello, my name is Hayami and I am a wanderer. I travel through villages in search of my brother. He left me and my parents, who are now deceased, when I was younger and now all I wish is to see him again. He never said where he was going though. So I have travelled most of the world looking for him. His name is Tonba and I was just wondering if I could stop by here for a few days. If not, I understand and will leave." I make up a quick story on the spot. Hopefully they believe me and I am a pretty good liar. I suddenly really missed Tonba too.

"Let us see your papers then," guard 2 orders.

"Of course. Here they are," I give him the papers that I got as soon as I entered the Land of Spirits. The guards might not have heard of the village and I am quite glad I had them. They had the date of when I got the papers so I lied once more saying, "I go every year to the Land of Spirits to renew my papers because I am quite young and so my image changes a bit. In fact my blue hair you see now used to be black. Of course, blue isn't a natural color for many."

My blue hair was actually very natural but I'm just glad they never asked to prove it **(if ya know what I mean XP)**. I also quite surprised myself that I was such a good liar but then again I am a ninja. The guards were a teeny bit suspicious but soon just passed it off as paranoia and let me pass through. Then again, they didn't need to worry because I didn't really need to do anything here. As I pass the gates though, I hear guard 1 mumble, "Crazy teenagers and their crazy hair."

Haha, this made me wonder if he had a child with crazy hair. Anyway, I was finally in! I no longer had to talk to myself like some wacko. This made me happy and I wanted to socialize with someone, so I went up to the first person I saw to introduce myself and hopefully get myself a tour guide.

I wandered a bit and then found an interesting person. He had purple paint on his face and…cat ears? He also had a giant ass thing on his back. It looked like a mummy. Maybe I should ask someone else for help. Buuuuut, where's the fun in that! So I go up to him and I…glomp him. Damn! There is something definitely wrong with me. I wonder if I should be worried. Hmmmm… I'll check it out later. For now I just yell, 'NEKO!'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Let's just say Neko wasn't very happy about a random stranger jumping on him and screaming.

He immediately pushed me off. I jumped back before he could really push me off and landed on my feet.

"What the hell was that for!" he yelled at me. I pout and stare at him. He looked like he was a little younger than me but I wasn't sure.

"I think there's something wrong with me to be honest," I say completely serious.

"Ya no kidding," he mumbles still pissed.

"Hey that's not nice!" I look at him with fake tears in my eyes.

"And jumping on someone is," he says while glaring at me.

"But you just looked so adorable with those ears!" I start complaining. "My names Hayami by the way. What's your because I'm sure it's not Neko…unless you want me to call you th-"

"It's Kankuro," Neko…er…Kankuro interrupts. He was panicking that I might actually call him Neko. That made me giggle a bit.

"Anyway, Kankuro, I'm staying here for a few days before I leave. I was wondering if you could show me around the place," I ask hopeful.

"Hmmm…," he pretends to think, "how about no." He finished that sentence while turning around and walking away.

"Neeeeekoooo," I whine.

He immediately turns around, "Don't call me that!"

Grinning evilly, I get a great idea. I run forward and as quick as possible, I steal his hat. Then I put it on and begin to run away while giggling like a little girl. Well I am a little girl so it's ok.

"HEY! Give that back!" he yells while chasing me.

While running, I turn my head and yell back, "Now you're not a Neko!" Big mistake. My head was looking back but I was still running and running and then I eventually kept running…into a person. I look forward panicking and see a boy with red hair on the ground. On his back was a giant ass gourd. I look back to the boy and notice…he had no eyebrows. I immediately get on my knees and start poking his eyebrow-less eyebrows.

"Woah! Where'd they go?" I ask the boy whom was glaring at me like he was trying to kill me with telepathic powers. He also looked slightly confused. Though I do confuse people with what I do. I look at his eyes and they are a green that is deeply brought out by dark circles around his eyes. At the top corner of his head was the kanji for love. Weird people here, huh.

I turn to see that Kankuro has completely frozen at the sight of me touching panda-kun. I wonder why. Then I look back at the boy and give him the largest smile I could.

"Hi! My name is Hayami. What's yours?" I ask. Both boys are looking at me, one of terror and one of…death and confusion I guess. After an awkward silence I get fed up. "Fine! Don't answer."

And with that, I get up and begin running again. Hehe, Neko never got his hat. Oh well, I'll return it later. I wonder around and find a small inn. It wasn't in the best condition but I didn't really mind. I paid for a room for two night and then went to check it out. There was on single bed with pretty clean sheets and one bathroom with a decent hygienic toilet, bath, and sink. I first took a bath after going so long without one. Then I got to unpacking. I didn't have much to unpack aside from the other extra pair of clothing which I changed into.

Now I had on a maroon colored t-shirt and some baggy khaki shorts on. I wasn't a fan of the whole dress, skirt, and uncomfortable thing. I put my hair up and put on my sandals. All set! So I put the Neko hat back on and get moving. I wanted to look for a place to eat because I was pretty famished and didn't want to resort to my protein bars. After walking for around twenty minutes, I found a nice dango shop. I went inside and got myself a table. Then I ordered some dango and sat there waiting for my food.

I was day dreaming again and looking up at the ceiling until I heard the chair across from me slide back and then forward. When I looked down, someone was sitting in the chair. I honestly didn't care so I went back to staring at the ceiling. After a while the person got a little irritated and so they cleared their throat.

I looked back at them and then gave a cheery smile. Then I said, "Hello. What can I do for you today?"

I really didn't want to talk to them but there's no use in creating a problem that can easily be solved by not starting the problem in the first place. With another sigh, I take in the persons looks. It a female who looked slightly younger than me. She had four pony tails and a giant ass fan on her back. What's with everyone having giant ass things on their backs? The only thing I would put on my back is my katana.

She seems to be observing me too. Finally she speaks, "Oh nothing really. I was just wondering why you had my brother's hat on."

"Oh your Neko's sister! That's awesome! Actually I stole it from him after he refused to give me a tour of this place." I explained while giving her another cheery smile. She looks at me and then bursts out laughing. "You're crazy," she starts holding her stomaching from laughing to hard. After she calms down a bit she introduces herself. "My name's Temari. I never got yours."

"My name's Hayami. It's nice to meet you. I hope we'll become good friends!" I say happily.

"It seems like you're already on your way to becoming mine. May I sit and eat with you?" She asks politely.

"Of course. Be my guest. I'd be glad to have some more company." I state.

The dango arrives and I share some with Temari. We both tell each other stories, her of Neko's silly actions and me of Tonba's part in my life. I eventually break down and tell her about his death too. I may have just met her, but she was an awfully nice person once you get to know her. I just felt like I could trust her. Woah, I'm an awful ninja; trusting random people. Well it's okay because I'm technically not a ninja at the moment. She then helped me by giving me a bit of advice. Then she repaid my story by telling me all about Gaara who I recognize as panda-kun.

Then I gasped. "He's that insane! Holy crap! I met him today too. I could've died!" Then I gave her a rundown of our meeting and she just gaped at me like I grew three other heads. And that's how I met the Sand Siblings in one day and how I came to be good friends with Temari.

I felt bad for panda-kun too. It wasn't his fault that some dipshit put the demon in him and that he was feared. Therefore my resolution from now on is to glomp panda-kun whenever I saw him. I'm definitely going to get myself killed in the near future. At least I'll die happy though. I tell Temari my plan and she says, "I'll help plan your funeral then!" with a tense smile. I could see she was honestly frightened for me.

Then she said, "Would you like me to show you around? It's nice to have a girlfriend. The others girls are too scared of us."

"Aw that must suck. And I would love for you to show me around. Thanks!" I say all happy again.

"Alright then. Let's get going." Temari says before leading the way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Temari takes me all over the village and informs me that we are in Sunagakure or just Suna. I begin thinking; aren't Konoha and Suna allies. Then I'm not in any danger if I do get figured out. But then again, I'm not going to go yelling to the world that I'm from Konoha.

We continue walking and eventually I get used to my surroundings. I can't say I won't get lost but now it won't happen as much as the norm.

"Well that's pretty much all of Suna." Temari states.

"Thank you very much. I don't know what I would do without you. Probably get lost and die." I say with a huge smile. Temari gives me _the look_ and then just giggles. "Yea no problem. I'll see you later then."

"Yup! Bye Temari. Tell Neko and panda-kun I say hi!" I ask.

"Will do. Bye Hayami." She says and then turns to go to wherever her home is. I head back home to and decide to grab a bit of gear to look for more animals. I take some water, food, a normal knife and head out of the village but still within the gates. I do a bit of exploring and all I find is sand. Getting a little discouraged I decide to continue for a bit more before giving up. Then I see it. It was a sand cave…? I didn't know what it was so I instantly got curious.

I head towards it and enter what I assume would be the mouth of the cave. I walk inside and immediately find it dim. I hate caves after the incident with Tonba and the bears but I just felt the need to go inside, like something was pulling me towards it. I continue walking and there I find a creature unlike any other. I couldn't really describe it but it resembled a dragon like Ryū. The only difference was this one wasn't a spirit.

I freeze and then throw a hand to my mouth. If I didn't put my hand there, I wasn't sure if I would scream or not. I look at it and then turn around to turn.

"WAIT!" a voice boomed. It rang throughout the whole cave thing and sounded very commanding.

I turn back and look at it. "Uh hello Mr. Dragon…" I put on a very nervous smile.

"Haha. It's just a child!" the dragon thing said.

"Do you happen to know a Nihon no Ryū?" I suck up my fear and decide to talk to the dragon thing.

"My foolish brother? You know him?" the dragon thing asked.

"Uh ya, he guards the area of where I live." I answer still nervous. I didn't want to die so early.

"He didn't eat you, huh. You must be one of the special humans he likes. Therefore, I like you too." The dragon thing boomed. Yes! He wasn't going to eat me.

"Weeeeellll, I'm sorry to have disturbed you and good bye!" I exclaim trying to get away again.

"WAIT STUPID HUMAN!" he demanded getting slightly annoyed at me. I gulp and freeze. I look at him and then meekly ask, "Yes, Mr. Dragon?"

"First of all, my name is Nihon no Rago. So stop calling me Mr. Dragon. Second, I am the all-knowing dragon (not really) and so I know that you have started travelling the world searching for DNA and so I shall give you my blood. Third, you may leave alive and in peace but if you tell anyone about me, I shall hunt you down and kill you. Trust me, I will. Lastly, you are one of the only humans who know of my existence. People who come in here normally die immediately. Do not ask why I did not kill you. Now hurry it up and leave me to sleep." He said. I stared for a minute just taking in everything he said. Wahhht!?

I run towards him, get a little blood, say a quick thanks and bye, and run out the cave again. Yet when I left, there was a huge smile on my face. I could see the sand and sunlight again. I was pleased with my new treasure and decided to leave tomorrow morning, after saying goodbye to Temari and giving Neko his hat. And also glomp panda-kun. Hehehe.

I start my journey back to Suna when all of a sudden I hear someone's voice being cleared in their throat. I turn slowly and look to see Neko standing there. "Oh…uh…hello Neko" I mumbled. He still heard me and suddenly the anime tick mark was on his head. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

I burst out laughing and then wipe the tears from my eyes. "What can I do for you, _Neko_" I say emphasizing the Neko part to bug him. He suddenly got all serious and replied with, "What were doing in that cave? Anyone who goes in, never comes out. How did you survive!?"

Uhhhh well shit. I wasn't allowed to tell him the truth. So I run. And run and run. I manage to make it back to my room in the inn. I quickly pack deciding I was leaving now. Once everything was packed, I look out the window and see Neko looking around for me. I don't know why I was running but I didn't know how to describe what I saw without telling him what I saw. I wait until he walks away from the inn. Then I hop out the window because doors are for losers and run to the gates. I slow down so I don't look suspicious and see Temari. It looked like she was just walking around too.

I stop by her and tell her that it was time for me to go. "What! You're leaving already. That sucks."

"Yea I know but I'm still a wanderer. Oh and please give this to Neko for me!" I say while giving Temari the hat. "Thank you for showing me around. Hopefully we'll see each other soon."

"Bye Hayami. We definitely will see each other again." She replies.

I wave goodbye as I leave and see guard 1 and 2 there.

"Bye guys!" I yell to them and they just stare at me. Wow, awkward much. I head on out ready to go back to the Land of Spirits. I've got food and water for a week trip but I don't really know how long it'll take. It's been around three days and I see the Land of Fire's boarders. There, I know I have to be cautious in case some hunter-nin find me. I take all precautions, hiding during the day and slowly going through the night. It's been a week and I can see the Land of Spirits. It's been a long journey but I finally made it.

I greet Ryū and enter the village. The first thing I do is unpack my stuff and inform Noclla and Ketsona that I'm back. Then I head back home where I organize the blood I got. I found some fish on the way back. It was a small gold fish and it was really cute. So now I have bear, cheetah, fly, spider, butterfly, wolf, snake, vulture, dragon, and fish blood. That whole adventure took me around two months. Give or take a few days.

I take out the Hokage's second letter and read it over. Now all I have to do is inject myself with the blood once every day, different blood each day. I sound like a frickin druggie. Sigh. Oh well. Today I'll start with the dragon blood because it's the coolest. Nine days later of just training my regular ninja skills in the field, I finally get home to inject the last of the blood. Then I open the one scroll I got for my mom's clan and it appears to be a sealing scroll. I unseal it and nine more needles pop out. UGH! More injecting. I'm definitely a druggie. But upon closer observation, I notice that the blood belongs to…the tailed beasts! Who the fuck managed to get this blood!?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I'm not sure if I should inject the tailed beast's blood into myself. It doesn't seem very safe. Even in it's just a miniscule amount of blood and not even chakra, I can feel a very strong presence from the blood. I'll think about it tomorrow. For now, I'll just sleep and decide tomorrow.

I wake up bright and early and get ready for the day. What I have decided to do is train with all the other animals I have and then see if I really need or want the tailed beast blood in me. I get outside with just the Hokage's second letter and re-read it again. It says I just need to think of the animal and being the animal. I head outside and to my secluded field again. With the genjutsu up, I begin my training.

The first animal on my long list is the bear. I imagine the bear first and attempt to find its blood and DNA with my chakra. This wasn't very easy and after concentrating for a good half an hour I decided to take a little break. Why couldn't I get it!? Well I guess it wasn't supposed to come to me like a breeze. I try again but instead of standing up, I sit down in a meditating position and take deep breaths. Instead of forcing my chakra to find the bears blood, I let it flow freely inside.

Close to an hour later, I can see a light. I didn't know what to do so I gently pushed my chakra in that direction. Once my chakra reached it, I made it grasp the light. As soon as I did this, my whole body started tingling and burning. A few seconds later, I couldn't handle it and I started screaming. Minutes passed and the pain soon faded away. As soon as it was dulled down to just an uncomfortable feeling, I was panting heavily. My chakra was significantly lower and it was like the light had sucked it up. My eyes finally peeled open and the pain was completely gone. I look at my hands and realized they were no longer. They were paws! Yes! I managed to turn into a bear.

I focused on my human body and because I was 100% more used to my human than the bear form, I almost instantly changed back without pain and trouble. I didn't want to face the pain again but I decided to change back to the bear. I sat in meditation position and took a deep breath. A few minutes later I saw the light and grasped it with chakra. It wasn't painful at all! I opened my eyes, one at a time and look down. I was a bear! Strange but it seems like my body is used to it already.

The whole day I practiced changing from human to bear and back. Near the end of the day I was able to shape shift without difficulty. I stopped and headed home. When I arrived, I immediately went to my bed and collapsed on it. I was exhausted and my whole body ached! The next day came by quickly and the whole day I was in my bear form. I didn't do much but run around to get used to it and practice my swipes as a bear. I finished that day and went home.

For the next few weeks, I did the same thing with each animal. The beginning was the hardest because I had to endure the burning and painful feeling each time. For the dragon, I even passed out at one point. It was too unbearable. Yet it was worth it and each time, I worked on a skill for each animal.

As the bear, I many practiced my strength. As a cheetah, I worked on speed. As a fly, butterfly, and vulture, I managed to master the art of flying. It was really fun and I worked on maneuvering around in the sky. When I was a wolf, I practiced my bites and a little bit of speed. When I shape shifted into a spider, I had a blast creating spider webs and making them pretty strong. I found a close by lake and transformed into a fish. There I worked on swimming and evading. This helped me as a human too because I found it slightly easier to swim. Lastly, I changed into a dragon and practiced destroying stuff. It was fun but I was sad to know that the dragon couldn't breathe fire and I didn't know any strong fire jutsu to use. This took me a good three weeks to accomplish.

Having around another month and a bit to train from my mom's clan, I decided to try and use the tailed beast blood. I start with the Ichibi because it's the weakest out of all. I slowly inject, slightly afraid of what might happen. I'm out in the field in case of an explosion which may sound pessimistic but I'm just being realistic. It's all in and I can actually feel it spreading. Suddenly I'm paralyzed and fall onto the ground in more of a faceplant than a collapse.

I can't move and breathing gets harder. I start panting and realize I haven't even grasped the light yet and I feel the same burning pain. It's not as bad as when grasping the light for the other animals, but it's still there and painful. I attempt to curl up in a ball, but any movement is hard for me. I stay still then in a half ball and just wait it out. Trying to help the pain, I focus on a happy thought and find my mind just wondering. It suddenly lands on Itachi. Don't ask me why, my brain is just messed up.

I think about him and how he said he had killed everyone. Is that even possible? I'm supposedly at his level yet I don't think I could've done it by myself. Maybe if it was Itachi and I together…wait, wait, wait. Am I really contemplating on how to kill the Uchiha Clan!? It doesn't really matter I guess. They're dead. But what about his family. How could he!? I knew he loved his family very much like how I loved Tonba. Maybe he was forced to…or ordered to. But then he could have just told the clan. But then war would start between the clan and the village. And I know Itachi is more of a peace kinda guy. Hmmmm….. So confusing.

I think for a bit before I realize I was no longer in pain. Wow I went deep into thought. I decide to just ignore Itachi for now. I can think about that later. So now what? The blood was in me but I don't know what happens if I try to turn into the Ichibi. I could try…why not. I place a big twig but not a small branch kind of a thing in my mouth for the pain. It wasn't going to do a lot but it might help. Then I get into my meditating position again. This was going to hurt like hell, and there probably was a small chance of permanent injury or even death. I think for a few seconds, mentally preparing myself for what would come. Then I think of Tonba. I must get stronger for Tonba. I shut my eyes. For Tonba.

Then I reach for the light.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The moment I grasp it, all my chakra rushes toward the light. I bite down hard on the branch-twig and literally snap it in half. So much for that. The burning spreads like a wildfire across my body and its agonizing pain was too much. Yet, I couldn't even scream. It hurt so bad that I wouldn't and couldn't dare to move. I wanted it to stop, but Tonba's face kept popping up. I attempt to breathe in and out but all I could do was choke on nothing. My eyes roll back into my head and a fall sideways onto the ground. That's when I pass out. My chakra was fully depleted except for a drop or two here and there in my body.

When I open my eyes, a bright light flashes and I shut my eyes again. I try to bring my hand up to shade my face but I couldn't move it. I try and move my body in any way but can only manage to slightly twitch my fingers. Just twitching my fingers sent an agonizing shock throughout my arm. I feel numb all around except for this pain. I open my eyes again, prepared for the bright light. I manage to do so, only for me to realize I slept through the night and into the next days' afternoon.

I lay there and think. What do I do now? I decide today is my day off. No training, no talking, no nothing. I just lay there and think about Tonba again. My thoughts float towards Shisui this time, and I think of all the fun moments we had together. A tear slips down my cheek and I realize I never got a chance to really think about Shisui and how much I missed him. I never even got to say goodbye. Shisui and Tonba; my boys. Both gone. I need to get stronger! I shut my eyes again and let more tears slip. Why am I so useless!? So pathetic!? Why can't I protect anybody!? I clench my fists and scream in more agony. It hurt so badly!

That's it! I'm done with my day off. I clench and unclench my fists. Then I bend my arms back and forwards. More screams and tears are falling of my face like a waterfall. But for me, there's no going back. I lift my arms from the ground and they fall back down. I put in as much effort as I possibly can and lift my arms again.

**(A/N it gets a little inappropriate here. Hehe, I like gore though I'm not very good at it)**

FUCK! It felt like my arms were being cut half way through and then yanked off the rest. It felt like someone had repeatedly stabbed my arms and then burnt them. I kept going though and put my arms back on the ground before pushing them against the ground so that I could get up. It felt like I was pushing against a wall with two broken arms. My arms were definitely the worst as they felt like a million senbon were thrown at them and that the senbon were covered in poison.

**(K over! :3)**

I push myself, little by little, into sitting position and wait for my body to calm down. My back felt like lead and it took all I had not to lie back down. Then I get on one knee attempting to ignore the pain. I was biting my lip to the point of bleeding and wasn't close enough to a tree for a branch to bite on.

My chakra was still barely at one-fifth of what I normally have. After getting on my knee, I use my arms and push myself up. I get on my feet but stumble over and bend to land on my hands so that I'm on both my feet and hands (like the bear walk). As soon as I land on my hands, a large bolt of pain run through my arms. I gasp at how painful it is and freeze. I wait once more for my body to calm a bit before pushing on my hands to get into a standing position. I'm wobbly, but still standing.

Now that I am up, I take deep breathes and try to calm my mind. It's in so much pain but Tonba pops up in my mind again. Once my mind is stable, I wobble and stagger slowly to the tree in which my stuff is kept by. It takes only six steps, but those steps could have possibly been the longest I have ever taken. I make it to the tree and lean on it. Then I slid down it and make it right next to my bag. I know it's only for emergencies, but I shrug it off and swallow down a soldier pill. Already I can feel a boost in my chakra and the pain is very slowly, but surely, leaving. I get out my water bottle, which was a painful progress, and drink some water. The water helps sooth my raw throat that was slightly damaged from all the screaming. I lean my head back quite satisfied that I made it here and decide to just take a nap.

I wake again and look up at the sky. Judging by the sun setting, it should be around 8pm. The pain was still there but it was bearable enough for me to get up without all the pain that happened previously. I attempt to stretch but it hurt too much to I decide to head back home for the night. When I had passed out attempting to transform into the dragon, I woke up as the dragon. This time however, I wasn't a mini Ichibi. This fact disturbed me because I wasn't sure if I was able to shape shift into the Ichibi without having to go through that painful process again.

It took way longer than I expected, but I managed to get to my house. I crawled into bed, not bothering to change out of my disgusting clothes or take a shower. As soon as I hit the bed, I was out like a light bulb. The next morning, I woke up and realized that I needed a break day, even if I didn't want to. My body needed to rest because if I kept going, the stress and damage would eventually take a toll and break my body. I sat in bed and slowly began stretching. I was alright and continued for a while, feeling good.

I took a shower and changed into some nice clothes, hoping to stop by a restaurant and have a nice meal for lunch. I might even get Ketsona and Noclla to join me. I head out of my house and to the supermarket to talk to Noclla and see how he was doing. When I got there, I immediately saw him and waved. As soon as he looked at me, a bright smile appeared on his face. It has been far too long since I've last seen him.

"Hey Noclla! I've missed you!" I say excitedly.

"Hayami dear, is that you? You've grown up in the past few months." He says with the grandfatherly tone. We catch up and I invite him for lunch. He agrees and we go search for Ketsona. We find her at the library where she always is. "Ketsona! There's my little nerd," I tease her.

"Hayami! Oh my Kami, it's been so long. I've missed having my girlfriend around." She's jumping with joy. I invite her over for lunch to and she happily agrees.

The three of us head over and just reminisce about the past and talk about what's happening now in our lives. I, of course, tell them nothing of me being a ninja, just of training to be fit. Soon lunch is over and we leave, walking our separate paths. I head home, extremely happy with how the day turned out and take the rest of the day off to relax and spend time doing my personal hobbies such as reading. The next day I head over to the field. I really don't want to experience all that pain again. So I take out a coin and do a flip. Heads is grasp the light, tails is don't (I know they don't have heads and tails but just go with the flow). Taking a deep breath, I flip the coin. It flies high in the air. Then in lands in my hand and I flip it to the back of my other hand. I hold my breath not ready to see the outcome. I peer at it and just stare.

It was heads.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I nearly pass out just thinking of the pain, but I suck it up and sit into my meditating position. Closing my eyes, I search for the light. Having done so for the previous animals, I'm used to it and instantly find the light. I take a deep breath and grasp the light with my chakra. I slowly open one eye at a time and realize that I wasn't in any pain. I look down and all I can see is the body of the Ichibi. I did it! Three minutes later, I snap back into my human form and begin breathing heavily and panting. It was much harder to be in the Ichibi's form.

The rest of the day, as well as the next day, I spend my time staying in the Ichibi's form. I had finally managed to last around an hour before my chakra is around half way depleted. I wouldn't use the Ichibi form in case of emergency. I don't plan on using any other tailed beast blood because I'm sure I would be reduced to a near death state with more than one of these beasts blood in me.

I also practice switching from different animals. I work on this in many ways, an example being I would be a cheetah and run as fast as I can. Then I would jump of a cliff and turn into a butterfly, fly, or vulture. I would become a bear and jump into a lake. I would stay at the bottom and run out of breath. As soon as I did, I would turn into a fish. These workouts made me practice switching into specific animals for specific times without really having to think about which animal to pick.

The month is soon over and I'm fairly confident in my abilities, though it takes more chakra to switch into another animal than stay in one animal form. I head home and seal both the letter and scroll back into the Hokage's very first letter from when I left Konoha. I then take out the third letter that was sealed and begin reading. It went like this:

'Dear Hayami,

Now as I have said before, your father's clan has the ability to create weapons by molding chakra. Depending on the structure of the item, it can either dissolve once it leaves your hand or it can last as long as a whole battle. Other people won't be able to touch the items because your chakra will burn them. That also means you need to be careful around your friends. The scrolls provided will help you understand how to do so. For your father's clan techniques, all you need to do is practice unlike your mother's clan.

I suggest going out for a month and finding a teacher to train you with a regular weapon. Then get back and begin creating your own weapons to your liking. That's all for now.

Third Hokage'

After reading the letter, I begin planning for what lies ahead. I decide to learn more about my katana and try to find a katana specialist. I'll spend a bit of time on that and then go and find another master. I don't know what weapon for that yet. Then I'll come back and read the scrolls to help with the chakra weapons. With that basic plan in my head, I start to plan on how to find a weapon specialist and one good with katanas. Another thing is which weapon I want as my secondary weapon.

With that, I manage to fall asleep. I wake up the next day and head down the dirt path to the building that I came across when I first arrived. I had been there once in between now and the first time. I had learned that the man was named Hoshi and that he was filled with information. Maybe he could help me find a teacher.

"Hello Hoshi." I say while entering the building.

He looks up at me and gives a polite smile. "Hello Hayami. What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you could help me find a katana specialist." I ask.

"Katana? Why would you want to know that?" he asks curiously. I slightly freeze up realizing no one knew I was a ninja before continuing with a lie, "My mother was a katana specialist and after she died, I had recently wanted to learn it in honor of her."

It wasn't a complete lie. Both my parents had been shinobi and knew how to wield katanas. They also did die when I was a child, near the age of six. "Oh…uh…I think that's a…wonderful idea then." Hoshi says awkwardly after hearing me bluntly talk about my dead mother. Ninja's shouldn't have emotions and learning that, I tossed away all memories of my parents. But that was almost a decade ago and I didn't remember much, so it didn't matter.

"So do you have any idea where I can find one?" I ask politely.

"Right, I know of two that are fairly good and are quite close by. The first is one day away to the north in the Land of Flowers. The second one is two more days north from that in the Land of Forests. I believe the second one doesn't take students but it's worth a shot." He states in a professional way.

"Thank you very much. You were most helpful and I'll take my leave now. Good bye, Hoshi." I bow politely.

"Good bye, Hayami," he replies. I leave the building and head home. I'll stop by both places before deciding. I need to be trained by the best one to get the strongest. Which this new information, I head home to pack. I pack the same things as I did for when I went travelling last time. I had the Hokage's letters and scrolls sealed and at the bottom of my pack. Then I had my ninja tools sealed in which included my katana. Then had my second pair of clothes. Lastly, I added a bunch of food, water, and money.

Knowing that Hoshi wasn't a ninja, he couldn't travel the same speed as me. When he said a day, he meant a civilian's day. Being the ninja that I am, I sped through and made it in around four hours to the Land of Flowers. When I arrived, I marveled at the beauty. There were many different kinds of flowers and their beauty stunned me. The land definitely lived up to its title. I searched around asking for the name Hoshi gave me and soon managed to arrive at a big dojo. I wasn't sure the amount of power this person had but I intended on finding out.

Without any fear, I opened the doors and came across a class. They were sitting on the ground watching two other students sparring. I must say they sparred pretty poorly. I hoped the teacher wasn't anything like this. Then I spotted a man who looked older and slightly wiser. I assumed he was the teacher and went up to him. Then I challenged him. This is how the very interesting conversation went.

"Are you Yoshida, Hotoka?!" I demanded to know in a booming voice.

"Yea, and who is it that is asking?" the man asked back, not necessarily politely, but neither was I.

"It does not matter fore I challenge you." I state.

With that, he just stares at me as if sizing me up. Then he talks, more like sneers, again, "I won't go easy on you even if you're younger and a girl."

That last part made me mad. I glare at him and look around. That's when I notice there were no girls in his class either. So I replied with, "That's good. Then you'll have no excuse for when I beat your ass!" I was pissed. That sexist bastard. I get that my age made me less experienced but being a girl had nothing to do with it.

He tosses me a katana which I gracefully catch and he pulls out one of his own. The students all move back and stare at us, probably taking bets while they were at it.

Then we lunge at each other.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

To say he was a master was an overstatement. To say he could only use a katana properly made more sense. As we lunged at each other, he raised his katana and sliced downward as if trying to cut me into two. We were using wooden katana so I wasn't too afraid to go all out and have fun. I raised my katana and blocked. While doing so, I pushed against it and gave him a kick. He moved to the side dodging and swung again, this time aiming for my left. I blocked and retaliated to his right. We kept this up for a bit until I got really bored.

I studied him closely while still paying little attention to the match. He had a thin sheet of sweat on his forehead and I knew that wasn't there when I first came. He may be alright at maneuvering the katana but he lacked in stamina. His speed wasn't too shabby yet he relied on his strength; something I was currently beating him at. I was a member of the ANBU for crying out loud. He was a chunin at most with his katana yet he was still a regular civilian.

After a while of assessing him, I decide to finish of the match and as I parried his katana, I knocked it out of his hand. Then I leaned in and thrust my katana toward his throat stopping right before it hit his jugular. His arms raised in a sign of surrendering.

"Pathetic," I mumble. I hoped the second person wasn't going to be this easy. I really needed to find a master to help. Hotoka stared at me, sweat still shining on his forehead, a few drops falling down his face and onto his shirt. I remove the katana and give it back to him. He hesitantly takes it and still doesn't say anything, just staring.

I sigh and walk away and as I was about to leave Hotoka clears his throat. I hear gasps from his students so I turn to see what was so shocking. There I see Hotoka bowing very low, which was a sign of deep respect. I can faintly hear him mumble the word, "Master." I give a slight smile and then walk out the building.

I hadn't broken a sweat and that was more of a warm up than anything else. I make my way through the Land of Flowers and finally find the exit. Then I travel to the Land of Forests which took around nine hours. It would have taken an hour less, but I caught sight of some hunter-nin that came through the Land of Flowers and wanted them to leave before I did. I also gave them a half an hour head start and traveled a little slower than usual. I would have shape shifted into an animal but that means I'd have to use chakra, and they would've noticed.

I made a mental note to practice using chakra slightly undetected. While I was traveling, I also hid my chakra to the best of my ability but I don't know how well that went. When I arrived to the Land of Forests, I couldn't actually see the village or any village for that matter. All that surrounded me were trees. I wanted to use my chakra and attempt to sense people but I was afraid the hunter-nin would find me. I decide to wander around and just look for it myself.

Suddenly something comes whizzing down from the tree. I jump to the side and finish with a roll. When I look back, there was a senbon stuck in the ground. I look up and couldn't see anything. I guess I'm already figured out so I use my chakra to sense what was around me. That's when I faintly picked up someone from one of the trees as well as a village of to the left of me. Thinking of my options, I choose to take out the knife from my pocket and use taijutsu. I know I can't use shape shifting because that would give away the clan I was from and I just couldn't trust giving that secret out to anyone besides the Hokage.

Another senbon shoots out towards me and immediately I deflect it with the knife. I thought the Hokage said that I wasn't really a missing-nin. That could only mean three things. First of all, this particular hunter-nin didn't get the message, which I doubt. Second, he still wants hunter-nin after me so that it doesn't look suspicious. Lastly, this wasn't a Konoha hunter-nin, but someone who actually knew what clan I was from. I pray that it was one of the first two.

I needed to fight this hunter-nin or else he would keep following me. I first try one of the complex genjutsu that I had previously practiced. As soon as I cast it, a body fell out of the tree. This was too easy. So using my chakra again, I attempt to seek out where the real hunter-nin is. Not finding anything, I approach the hunter-nin and notice that it was the real thing. This couldn't possibly be a hunter-nin. That means that one, I would have to speak to the Hokage about how bad his hunters were, or two, my prayer didn't come true.

I take of this person's mask and nearly scream. It was…Ketsona! I couldn't believe it. How…why…what!? Fucking betrayal. That the only two words that went through my head when I tied her hands and legs before tying her to a tree. I dispelled the genjutsu and her eyes instantly popped open. She was slightly dazed before looking around. When she realized what was happening, she looked at me. As soon as she did, she flinched and looked away. I don't know what I looked like but my eyes probably said it all. It may have been a mix of coldness, betrayal, and a slight bit of murder. The rest of my face definitely held no emotions.

I was releasing a lot of killer intent, partially hoping to scare her as well as the fact that I couldn't control it. I was so mad. Then I began my interrogation. I'll have to say, the way I get my answers was pretty brutal.

"Who sent you?" I asked emotionlessly.

"N-no one." She squirmed under my gaze and I could tell she was lying. She never was the best at lying. I knew that someone sent her before we became friends. The way she threw that senbon meant that she had some knowledge of ninja's. As soon as she lied, I took my knife and stabbed it through her shoulder. She screamed in pain, but it was slightly muffled as I had placed my hand over her mouth. No need for the villagers to come out wondering what was happening. Even if they did, I placed a genjutsu over this area of the forest, sort of like what I did back at the Land of Spirits.

"I'll ask you again, who sent you?" I demanded still emotionless outside, though inside I was dying. This was the only friend aside from Noclla that I had in the past few months. She didn't say anything for a bit and I was getting impatient so I violently pulled out the knife. She gasped at the pain but managed not to scream.

"The knife will go through the next shoulder if you don't tell me now." I threatened.

"A-alright. I-it was a man. He n-never gave me his name but he had white h-hair with a hint o-of gray. He wore b-big circular g-glasses and had d-dark eyes." She describes him while stuttering through the whole thing. Then she continued speaking quicker than normal, probably to get in the last bit without me stabbing her. "He threatened to kill me if I didn't!" and with that sentence, she closed her eyes, cowering in fear.

"What did he send you to do?" I ask pretending that last bit didn't bother me.

"He wanted information on you and then asked me to knock you out and bring you to him." She said a little more confident because I lowered my arm, the knife not in her face anymore. I process this information, pissed at this man now.

"Do you have any idea why he didn't go after me himself?" I ask.

"I thought the same and came up with two theories. One is that he was busy and two, he was too weak to do so himself. I couldn't defeat him though and so I'm not sure." She said.

"You know, if it was me in your position, I would have never betrayed you. I would've fought back. But then again, I don't even know if we were good friends or not anymore. Good bye Ketsona." I mumble out. I knew she heard me because tears formed in her eyes. I cut the ropes and left her there, knowing she wouldn't attack me again. I walk towards the village that I had previously sensed in complete and utter disappointment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I reached the village and immediately went to find a shop where I could get a wig and a cloak to hide myself in case of further attacks. I don't know what good it will do, but I'd feel slightly better. I get a black wig and put it on. It suits me just fine and like it, so I buy it. I also buy a black cloak with amber lining to match my eyes, mainly for the fun of it. I walk around and find an inn to stay for the night. All the running was a nice workout but it was long and the day was long over.

I go to sleep and the next day I wake up bright and early, ready to start my search. I ask the villagers around for someone named Kimura, Yasuren. They all pointed me to the outskirts of the village. I had to follow a small path that was barely visible until I came to an old and what seemed to be abandoned house.

I get to the door and slowly knock on it. After patiently waiting for a minute or two, I tried knocking again. This time it was louder and a little more obnoxious. Still no one appeared, so I entered the house. First, I just poked my head in. There was no one and no noise so I entered. There was a hallway which was very dim, only lit from the dirty windows. As I walk, I note that the floor was strangely well intact for an abandoned house. That gave me the idea that Yasuren might actually live in this house. I keep walking until I reach a kitchen of some sort. There was a table and two chairs, both seemingly stable enough to hold a person. I went to the sink and turned it on. Unsurprisingly, water streamed out.

I checked the fridge and there wasn't any food yet when I checked the cupboards, there were plates and dishes, enough for three people. That was mainly it for the first level, aside from a bathroom that looked unused, and a living room that only held a dusty couch and small book shelf. There were no books though. I headed up stairs only to find two rooms. I went into the closest one and it held a bed that was clean enough to be slept in and a small drawer. I checked the drawer and there were, in fact clothes in there. Lastly, I checked the other room. There also was another bed but it looked unused for a while. There was nothing else, but all in all, the house gave me the feeling that there were two people living here and now only one lived here. I wasn't sure if Yasuren was a girl or guy and the clothes gave me no hints.

I came to the conclusion that Yasuren did in fact live here but gave it the abandoned look so that no one would disturb him or her. I also felt slightly bad for barging in and to make up for it, I decided to clean up a bit. I went back to the village and asked people where Yasuren was. They shrugged and said that he or she sometimes went on two day trip, but no one knew where. Then I asked when they last saw him or her and they said around yesterday evening. That meant I had today and part of tomorrow to clean up. I don't know what made me do it but I felt a sad aura coming from that house, so I was going to fix it up a bit.

I went shop by shop and bought a crap load of things. It wasn't too expensive and working at the supermarket helped pay for everything without having to delve into the money the Hokage gave me before leaving. I bought a few rags/cloths, a broom, a table cloth, some food that would last several days, some bathroom supplies, a pot, a pan, a duster, a few books, some clips to hang up clothes and the bed sheets, and lastly, some buckets. Carrying everything was a difficult task but I managed to take it all to the abandoned house.

I entered and began straight away. First I started with the hallway. I started with the windows so I could get some light into the hallway. I poured water into the bucket and brought it to the hallway were I wet a rag and started scrubbing at the windows. It was a grueling task but I managed to get all the windows clean and clear. The light shone in and I already felt better. Next, I swept the floor and wiped it with a wet rag until it sparkled. The walls weren't too damaged so I left them. Then I moved onto the kitchen. I cleaned the floors again by sweeping and then wiping with the rags. Then I moved onto the table and chairs. I wiped them too and placed the table cloth onto the table. I moved onto the sink and the window in front of the sink. Once they were done, I cleaned the inside of the fridge. Then I placed all the food inside and stood back to look at the kitchen. It looked good to me and I decided I would make food later on. The kitchen walls were a bright and cheery yellow.

Then I moved onto the bathroom and let me say this, it was disgustingly gross. I suppose most sixteen years olds would react like this but I was determined and managed to finish. I won't go into detail for that... Next was the living room. The same routine for the floors. What amazed me was the large window at the side. Yet it was filthy as well and I groaned at the fact that I had to clean that. I dragged a bucket to the side and began scrubbing at it. In the end, it was worth it because the light flooded through and brightened up the whole room. The curtains needed to be washed so I put them out side in a larger bucket to be washed. Then I moved to the couch. I dusted the whole thing and sat down for a second. I was pretty tired, but I wasn't done. I dusted the book shelf and placed the few books I bought onto the book shelf. The whole room dazzled me and the walls were a beautiful peachy pink color.

I moved on upstairs to the first room. I carried all the clothes and bed sheets down and outside to be washed. Then I cleaned the floors and windows once more. I then moved on to the second room and did the exact same, yet there were no clothes in the other room. Both rooms had a grassy green color as the walls. I went outside to quickly finish so that I could go make food. I was pretty hungry but didn't want to stop until I was done. I found the clothes line and moved closer to it so once I washed the clothes, I could quickly hang it to dry. I got a large bucket and filled it with water and some soapy substance. I mixed it and then got the clothes out first. I scrubbed each piece until there was not a speck of dirt before I hung them up. Using the clothes pins, I clipped it to the clothes line. Then I moved on to the bed sheets and blankets.

Once it was all hung up, I was pretty lazy and didn't want to wait for it to dry. Using one of the weak wind ninjutsu I knew, I attempted to dry the items. I say attempt because they were still slightly damp when I was done. I decided just to go inside and make some food before putting the clothes and sheets away. What to make…? I choose making some barbeque over the stove and some nice soup. After that was made, I go outside and check on the clothes and sheets. Still a bit damp, I head inside and just eat. I was starving after all that I did. It was well past midnight and I still haven't finished, yet I was close. The food wasn't too bad considering I made it and I still had a lot left. I put them in containers I found and place them in the fridge. I wash up and head outside to put everything away. As that was happening, I barely managed to keep my eyes open. So I resorted to sleeping in the second room figuring I could just leave before Yasuren came back. As soon as I hit the sheets I was out like a light bulb.

When I wake up, I rub my eyes and wonder where I am. Then I remember and I open my eyes. Then I see someone's face looking into mine and I scream.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

As soon as I scream, I use my hand to clasp it over my mouth. How could this person sneak up on me? I'm in the frickin ANBU. That's sad. Oh well, I won't mention this to anyone. The person is still looking at me and I look back at him/her. I couldn't tell….

"Uh…I'm sorry. I'll just leave now." I say quickly before attempting to jump out the window that I just opened.

"Wait! Were you the one who cleaned the whole house? And were you going to jump out the window!?" the person asks slightly shocked, but hey, I was a ninja. Another problem - they even had a voice in between a guys and girls voice! **(A/N hehe sorta like Haku)**

"…yes and yes. I barged in trying to find someone and felt bad for doing so. So then I told myself I would clean the house to pay back the person." I say timidly still trying to figure out if it's a girl or guy.

"And who were you looking for?" the person asks.

"Someone named…" I wasn't sure if I could trust this person, but it doesn't look like there's another way out aside from fighting so I continued, "Named Yasuren."

"Oh and why were you looking for Yasuren?" the person continued to ask. I was getting annoyed and I still didn't know I could trust this person so I answer with, "I don't wanna tell you."

Ya, I'm not very mature. Yet, the person in front of me gave me an incredulous look and then gave a chuckle. "Alright, you don't have to. But I must ask, will you join me for lunch?" Lunch…I look out the window again and it appears to be around the afternoon. Aw shit, I slept through breakfast.

Then I look back at the person and think, should I or should I not? Then my stomach growls and I blush out of embarrassment. "I'll take that as a yes…?" the person laughs. I nod quickly and the person leaves the room….what just happened. I didn't even the person's name let alone his or her gender and now I'm joining them for lunch. Alright then.

I get up and quickly get my bag. I change into the second set of clothes I had and brush my hair and teeth. I head down with my bag hoping that I might be able to sneak out but the stairs creaked. Damn you stairs! So I head to the kitchen and see the person had put out two plates, bowls, forks, and spoons, as well as two cups of water. In the bowls are the soup and on the plate was the barbeque. The person is standing there staring at everything. His/her eyes are sparkling with how clean everything is.

I clear my throat and the person turns around. Then they run at me and try to what I assume was glomp me. Finally my ninja skills kick in and I slide to the side. The person flies by and ends up on the ground. When they look back at me, he/she was pouting. Finally I couldn't stand it and had to awkwardly ask, "sooooo….are you a…girl or boy?" Yup, definitely awkward. The person laughs and says…, "I'm a boy." I stood there for a moment and we both just stared at each other. Then we burst out laughing and soon finally calm down.

He gestures at the table and we both go sit and eat. We learn about each other a bit, and I find out that he was nineteen years old, though he acted like a two year old. He used to live with his sister who was around my age. She left around three years ago, yet he never told me why, and that he never cleaned the house because he was just lazy -_- yea. Yet, every time I asked him his name, he would change the subject and avoid the question. This led me to believe that either he or his sister was Yasuren. It might have been his sister because I saw no katana in this house and Yasuren was a katana specialist, but I wasn't too sure.

"What would I have to do to get you to tell me your name?" I finally ask.

"Hmm…" he pretend thinks about it for a while before saying, "you need to stay with me for a while and keep me company!"

Yep, he's exactly like a two year old. But I was fine with that because it meant free shelter for a bit so I agree. "How does around two weeks sound?" I ask.

He nods with a huge smile on his face before saying, "My name is Kimura, Yasuren."

I mentally have a party. I found him! Now I need to test his skills to see if he would be a good teacher. He definitely has stealth, being able to sneak up on me while I'm asleep. How can I test his speed…a race! I also need to test his strength, I'll try with an arm wrestle.

"My name is Hayami. It's nice to finally know your name." I say giggling.

"So, why were you looking for me?" he asks. Perfect chance to test him right now.

"I'll tell you if you're able to beat me at three challenges. First a race!" I say sneakily.

"Hmm. What are the other two tests?" he asks curiously.

"It's a secret!" I reply. Mwahaha. He pouts and then agrees to it. We head outside for the first test. We establish where we were going and leave a red cloth there so we could see it. Then we head back and begin. "Ready, get set, GO!" With that, we race down. So far it's a tie but I'm not going as fast as I possibly can. I wonder if he's going as fast as he can. Probably. I let him get ahead of me and pretend that I'm trying harder to get ahead. I let him win, with me coming shortly behind him. He's breathing heavily so I start panting a little to make it seem like I was working hard too.

He turns around and gives me a huge smile. "I win, I win!" he states excitedly. I pretend to argue to make it seem like I was trying by saying, "No, I think it was a tie."

"No, I won. See I have the red cloth!" he defends.

"Alright, alright. You win." I pretend to hang my head in defeat. Then I cheer up and move on to the second test. "Okay! Now I challenge you to an arm wrestle. I'll definitely win!" I say to get him riled up.

"No I will." He yells.

"It's on then." I say with a grin.

We head inside and go to the kitchen. There we sit across from each other and pull out or right hands. Both our dominate hand, I know this because he ate with his right hand. We grin at each other before he yells, "Ready, get set, GO!"

Once again, not using all my strength because I want him to win, I begin pushing against his arm. We appear even before I feel him exert more strength. Wanting to see if he had more strength, I put a little more effort into it and it's all tied up again. Then he puts in a little more strength again and I pretend to lose. We slowly go down on my side, yet I still made it look like I tried. I made faces and grunt noises while he had his tongue sticking out, face a little red. He won and I gave him a sad look to make it seem like this was truly effecting me.

"Hey don't be upset. It was a close match." He tries to cheer me up.

"Yea I guess you're right." Then I smile at him again to make it seem like I was all better. From both the tests, I conclude that he was quite powerful indeed but that he wasn't showing me his true powers. He was only going as far as he needs to beat me. It could be because he was lazy or because he was hiding it from me on purpose. I go with the latter but it's too soon to accuse him of such thing.

"What's the last challenge?" Yasuren asks excitedly, once again.

I grin at him and then say, "I challenge you to a duel. We use katanas only." His face freezes and darkens a little but only a shinobi would have noticed, which I did. Then he puts on his bright face again and says…

"Challenge accepted."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I go to the room that I was now staying in and pull out the sealing scroll that I had in my bag. I wonder if Yasuren was a ninja too because he might sense chakra but I decided against the fact and quickly apply chakra to the scroll. My katana pops out and I grab it, ready to go. I lift it up and it feels light yet I know it's sharp and deadly. Oh how I missed it. I head downstairs where Yasuren was waiting, his own katana in his hand. I didn't see it as I was cleaning his house, so he must've brought it with him where ever he went the past two days.

He leads us both outside and a little bit into the forest. There, I see a nice open area for us to spar. I scan the area to find anything of use for our fight. I said katanas only, but that rule didn't apply to what we find outside. We're surrounded by trees (duh) and a feel small rocks here and there. Leaves scatter the ground and the rest is just grass and dirt. Not much to work with.

We face each other, katana out in a ready position. Then I yell go and we jump at each other. Our katana clash together and we are both immediately forced to move back. We begin to circle each other and I note that his strength was quite remarkable; nothing like when we were arm wrestling. I needed to add a little more force and so now he knows that I also lied about my strength. Then he leaps forward with speed I never knew he had either. His katana goes for a slice to my right and I block. The force pushes me back a few feet and I return the blow with my own to his head. He easily deflects it and aims a low kick to my legs.

I jump back again and analyze his moves. The kick was swift proving that he was a nimble foe. So far, I'm almost completely in defense. I quickly attack so that I would be on offense but he simply blocks and attacks. There was no way to get past his defenses even while he was attacking. We trade blows for quite a while before I start sweating and my moves start slowing. I observe him from a distance and note that he hadn't even broken a sweat and that his breathing wasn't heavy like mine.

I try and come up with a quick plan but nothing comes to mind. Then he jumps at me to finish off our match and I defend by blocking. He was slightly stronger and was going to overpower me but I looked at the ground for a sec before coming up with an idea. It was a long shot, but it was worth a try. So I kick the ground in a sweeping motion. My foot head up a little taking the small amount of dirt and a few leaves upward. They hit Yasuren in the face and he gets dirt in his eyes.

He was slightly stunned by the movement, definitely not expecting the dirt but instead of panicking, he kept his eyes closed. And then he fought with his eyes closed.

I was shocked. How could he fight with his eyes closed? Though there are some special cases. He may have been using chakra to sense me or he just had the right amount of talent to do so. In the small amount of time I was frozen, he had regained his balance but still had his eyes closed. Then he feint to my left and I immediately strengthened some of my defenses there. When he headed to my right, he was faster than me and so I was unprepared for when he slashed at me.

He seemingly noticed that I was unprepared and so he did as little damage as possible, just skimming me. That's when the battle ended. He wanted to continue but I knew I had already lost.

"You win. Congrats." I said a little bummed out. But at the same time, I wanted to learn from him. Now all I had to do was persuade him to teach me. He smirked a little before putting his katana away in his sheath and then rubbing the dirt out of his eyes. When they opened, they looked at me and saw the face I was making.

"Now, now don't be sad. And I'm not telling you how I fought and can move with my eyes closed!" he teased then stuck his tongue out like a child. Then he quietly mumbled to himself, "You did better than the others."

I don't know if he meant for me to hear that or if he was just talking to himself, but I heard it anyway. That means others have either challenged him or he's fought before.

"Now that I have won, will you tell me why you were looking for me?" he asks curiously.

"Ah well, I was wondering if…" I was afraid he wouldn't teach me. But I continued, "You would teach me how to wield my katana more appropriately." I said unsure of how to phrase the sentence.

He looks at me thoroughly before deadpanning, "no."

I was heartbroken, unsure of what to do next. I couldn't go look for another master to teach me because I promised Yasuren that I would stay with him for two weeks. So I just mumble out an, "oh."

After thinking for a bit I decided to ask him, "why won't you teach me?"

"Because" he just says quietly, looking at the ground.

"Because why!?" I ask desperately.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE TAKEN AWAY TOO!" he yelled and then stomped back to the house. He was clearly angry but I could see a hint of sorrow in his eyes. What he said clearly made no sense to me. Why would I be taken away? Maybe by someone like Orochimaru or by a hidden village to work. Or to become a slave. 'Happy thought, happy thoughts' I chant in my head. Maybe it had something to do with his sister that was currently not here.

I walk slowly back to the house thinking it through. Who could I be taken away by and why? I enter the house and look in the kitchen and living room. Yasuren isn't there. I head to his room and the door is closed. We may have only just met, but I feel awful for him and want to comfort him. Sort of like how I trusted Temari. I really am an awful ninja. Whatever. I'm not currently on duty. I knock on his door and say, "Yasuren? Can I come in?"

I listen closely and hear a soft grunt. I take that as a yes and cautiously open his door. He's lying on his bed facing the wall. I don't know what to do because I don't know if I'll be invading his privacy and more but I decide to comfort him. I sit on the edge of the bed and take his hand in mine. I just hold it in both of mine for a moment before I begin to talk.

"Yasuren, I don't understand what you mean, but I'll have you know that I'll be with you the whole two weeks. No one can take me away, I know it. You don't need to talk to me about anything but if there is something, I'll always be in the next room to lend you my time. Don't be afraid. If something happened in the past, you need to overcome it and use it as motivation to make sure it'll never happen again. My little brother…he…he died because I wasn't strong enough to protect him. That's why I want to learn and get stronger. I understand you won't teach me and so I'll find another teacher but you need to get up and get at'em. No one else can do it for you." My comfort ended up turning into a lecture. Oops. Hopefully it worked but I wasn't sure.

I let go of his hand and gently place it beside him. "I'm going to go make some food, come down when you are ready." I was about to get up when he quickly turns around and grabs my hand. He say's wait and so I turn around to see what he needed. Then he gets up into a sitting position too and hugs me. It was a gentle hug with no romance, it was meant for comfort. I'm still a little tense but then I calm down and hug him back.

"Thank you for that." He says.

"Anytime" I reply and we stay like that for a bit. Then I gently push him off and he leans back. "I'll go make the food, alright." I smile at him and he nods back with a small smile on his face too.

I head down and start making some fried rice. I pour some milk in two cups and place two plates on the table. There's the basic cutlery as well as some sauces for the potatoes. I keep the food in the pots above the stove and wait until Yasuren comes down. Unsure if he was actually going to come down, I chose to wait a few minutes. If he didn't come, I would eat without him and leave a plate out for him.

He ends up not coming and I eat all alone, in silence. It gave me time to think of what just happened and how I needed to rethink my plan if Yasuren wasn't going to teach me. I'll think about it tomorrow, and with that I go to sleep. Though at one point in the night, I swear I heard someone go downstairs. Yasuren must've gotten hungry. I smile and go back to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The next morning, I go downstairs after my morning routine and decide to crack some eggs for breakfast. Yasuren is still asleep, I believe, so I sit by myself with a plate of eggs and some meat. I slowly eat with a cup of coffee. I haven't seen Yasuren yet, but I needed to out to the village and see if anyone knows another katana master. I finish eating and leave a note on the table telling Yasuren that I would be out in town for a bit.

With that, I leave the house and head into town. It wasn't a far walk either and so I easily reached the village. I had the cloak on that I recently bought. The wig had been on for the entire time I was in the Land of Forest except for the time that I hadn't had bought it yet. Yasuren doesn't know what my real hair color is. I went around town asking people if they knew of any katana specialists besides Yasuren but they said they knew none. Discouraged, I slowly walked back to the house and went to the kitchen.

The plate of food was gone, the sink empty too. That's good then. It means he ate. With a sigh, I put the cloak away in my room and grab my katana. I head to the area I previously fought Yasuren and began practicing what I knew. I sliced down a few trees and the bushes. I couldn't make a clone to fight in case Yasuren comes out and sees me. I practice most of the day but don't feel any satisfaction. I haven't learnt anything.

I decide to head back and make dinner for Yasuren and me but when I reach the house, a nice aroma hits me. I sniff and follow the smell to the kitchen. Yasuren was standing there cooking in front of the oven. Suddenly he turns the oven of and dishes the food out in two plates. He sets the table and puts some sake on the table too. Sake? It's not very good to drink. He cleans up his mess and turn to leave but sees me.

"I was just about to get you," he says with a cheery smile.

"Oh and I was just about to make dinner, but it looks like you beat me," I reply with a smile.

"Well come and sit. There's something I need to tell you," he said. That caught my attention and so I nod. We both sit down and begin to eat. I slowly eat, one eye on my food, the other watching him. His eyes are slightly red but not extremely noticeable and there are dark bags under his eyes. Was he crying all night? Nothing else was different but he never looked up from his food once. He looked pretty miserable.

I just keep eating, knowing he'll talk when he wants. Then he speaks randomly, "I'll teach you what you want to know."

I pause eating, eyes a little wide, but then I hide my shock and continue eating. "Thanks you. It means a lot to me but if you don't mind me asking, why did you change your mind?"

He puts his food down and takes a deep breathe. Then he looks at me and begins his story. "My sister, remember I talked about her once and said she wasn't living here…well she was taken away three years ago. I was sixteen when it happened. I had just gotten my title as a katana master but what no one knew was that my younger sister was better than me. I kept it a secret because the village was caught up in a war and I didn't want her to have anything to do with it. Some soldiers came through our village and began taking people that were allegeable for fighting. They missed our house because we were further into the forest. But then they caught sight of the smoke my sister and I made to cook our food."

At this point tears were coming down his face. I couldn't do anything but listen as he continued. "They followed the smoke and came to our house. They were going to take me away and leave my sister but she fought and said that I had no battle experience. She of course didn't either but she knew she was stronger than me. She took my katana from me and began fighting the soldiers trying to prove that she was strong. She defeated four of five easily and stopped at the fifth to ask if she passed. They all agreed she was strong and took her instead of me. I said that I could fight them too and they said that they only needed one person from each family. I tried to convince them that two people are better than one but they ignored me saying that family is a hindrance to each other during war. I couldn't do anything because my sister wouldn't take no for an answer and so they left with her."

The tears had stopped and now there was just an empty and cold look in his eyes. His voice lost all emotion as he continued. "Every week, I would get a letter from her. She would tell me how she was doing and said she was going to come back. After around two months, the letters stopped. I didn't get anything. Another month passed and I had nearly stopped eating because I was too scared for her. Then I got it. It was a letter. But not from my sister. It was a letter stating that the war was over and that my sister had bravely fought and was killed in action. I was devastated and stopped talking to the villagers. I would travel out to one of the war areas and always mourn there. After that, I vowed never to teach anyone because I feared that they would be taken away too."

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again to answer my question. "I decided to teach you because of your little brother. I never realized that there were other reasons for someone to learn how to fight. Thank you and because of your words, I'm trying to move on. Get back to talking to the villagers and visit the war areas less."

I get up and move to where he was sitting. Then I give him a hug of my own. He's been through quite a lot and he needed it. Yasuren tensed under my hug but soon relaxed and hugged back. We stayed like that for a moment before I headed back to my seat. I gave him my biggest smile and he smiled back. We finished eating while talking about other topics. I mention Tonba but not how he died because then I would have to mention that I was a ninja. I just say he was killed by a thief. We sympathized together and also talked about lighter matters. I found out things about him like his favorite color and his hobbies. After dinner we went to bed. He had told me we were waking up early to start my lessons.

I wake up the next day muttering about how it's too early. I do my morning routine and dress appropriately for the day. I head out and eat a light breakfast before going to the area where I previously practiced. I began warming up, my katana resting on a tree. Then I sense Yasuren coming and turn to greet him. He greets me back and we begin some exercises. Over the first week I was staying, we work on my strength and speed. The second week, we work on my katana technique. I can feel myself getting better but I'm not sure if it's because Yasuren is teaching me or because of my bloodline.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The last day I was staying, Yasuren and I were having a final spar. We got pretty close but in a brother-sister kind of way and I was really going to miss Yasuren but I needed to leave. We circle each other just like our very first match. This time though, I was the one to make the first move. I feint a hit to his head but actually flip over him before turning and slicing at his back. He turns swiftly, katana ready to deflect. Once he blocks, he jumps back at a distance before leaping forward again. As he leaps, I lunge forward just like he does and out katana hit each other. It makes a large clashing noise and we both jump backwards. Then we both attack again, katana both in front of us in a horizontal position. Then I get an idea and as soon as his katana was about to hit me, I pull out my sheath and quickly sheath his katana with it. (Sorry if that sounded confusing).

With his katana away, I grab the sheath knowing my hand won't get cut and lunge forward with my katana. I stop with the katana about to hit his throat. I won this time and he knows it. I was able to beat a true master and even though I have much more to learn, I'm satisfied with my improvement. I give him his katana back and then laugh.

"Finally! I did it, Yasuren. Thank you so much!" I say extremely cheerfully. He looks at me with a small smile and then gives me a sad look. My smile fades and I look at him with a sad look of my own.

"I know you don't want me to go so soon, but I have to." I say.

"Why do you have to go so soon?!" he whines. I give him a big sigh, unsure if I should tell him the truth. He did tell me about his sister. With another sigh I decide to tell him.

"Yasuren, I'm not who you think I am." I say with that cliché beginning. He stares at me and laughs because of it, but when he sees me with a serious face, he stops and listens.

"Can we go inside and talk. I can't let anyone else know and we might not be all alone out here." I say quietly just in case someone was actually listening.

"Yea alright let's go." He replies. I can tell he really wants to know what's happening. We both head inside and sit at the kitchen table. I take of my wig and show him my true hair. His eyes widen and I begin my story.

"Alright first of all, everything you know about me is true besides my hair. It's just that there is more." I begin. He nods and so I continue. "Well first of all, I'm a Konoha shinobi." I let that sink in before talking about how I left. "I'm slightly different from the average shinobi and so I was told to leave and come back when I have some powers under control. I was told to get stronger so that if anyone was to try and take me, I could protect myself."

After that, I tell him of how I left and my journey to the Land of Spirit and how I went to the Land of Wind and then how I came here looking for a weapon specialist. I told him of Tonba and Noclla and Ketsona. I told him of how she attacked me and so I had little trust in people and that's why I never told him who I truly was. Then again, I may have never told him either way, but he doesn't need to know that. Then I told him I was going to head back to my real home and that's why I was leaving so soon.

Yasuren was quiet the whole time and just nodded or grunted when I paused to see if he understood. When I finished, I told him that if he wanted, he could come with me to Konoha. He declined saying all his memories of his sister were in this house and even though he was trying to move on, he wasn't prepared to leave this house. I understood and we said our goodbyes. There weren't tears in either of our eyes but we were both sad and quiet. I gave him one last hug and then I took my already packed stuff and left. I couldn't tell what was going on through his head but I slightly feared for him. What if this affects him horribly? I told myself he was strong and that nothing would happen but I couldn't help being worried.

I headed off into the forest once I crossed the village and put my hood on. The cloak and wig had been on me as soon as I left the house. I hurried of back to the Land of Spirits and when I arrived, it was around 9pm. I stopped to greet Ryū and tell him how I was and all about my adventure before entering and heading home. I was afraid Ketsona was there and that meant someone knew where I lived. I was going to leave the next morning to find another village to live in while I practiced my father's clan techniques.

I got to my house and took a nice hot shower. It relaxed me and when I got out I dressed in nice warm pyjamas. I then got started in packing everything. I sealed all my furniture away into sealing scrolls and put away all my clothes, leaving out the clothes for tomorrow. I didn't have much food because I had been travelling a lot these past months and so I was able to eat whatever I had left and kept some food out for breakfast and for the trip to a new village. Once everything was packed, all I had left was my bed out and the clothes and food for the next day. I also had my morning routine items that I would pack the next day. I was extremely grateful for sealing scrolls because it made life so much easier.

Everything fit in a slightly bigger bag then what I travelled with previously and I placed that beside my bed. I slept comfortably for the night and soon woke bright and early. I then did my morning routine and then when I was all refreshed and no longer sleepy, I began sealing everything again. My bed, pyjamas, and morning routine items were all packed. The clothes I chose today were travelers clothing and boots. I had my cloak out and the wig was going to go on when I left the village. I wasn't sure if I should say goodbye to Noclla or not but decided to do so.

I headed to the supermarket and saw Noclla there. I went up to him and he saw me. He gave me another smile and I told him I was leaving for good.

"What, why, my dear Hayami?" he asked.

"I want to travel the world and soon stop at a huge village such as Konoha!" I told him half lying, half telling the truth.

"Alright my dear. Have fun and don't forget me!" he said cheerful but sad.

"Thank you for everything, Noclla. Oh and have you seen Ketsona?" I didn't want to see her but I couldn't help asking. Noclla's face immediately darkened a little and then he spoke.

"She was at her house and when she hadn't been seen by anyone in public, we decided to check up on her. She had…hung herself. There was a note that said 'I'm truthfully so sorry'. We don't know who the notes for or why but we held her funeral four days ago. Her grave is on the biggest hill you see as you leave if you want to visit it." He said very sad.

"Oh," was all I managed to say. I knew the note was meant for me and I believed her even though it was only a note. We said our goodbyes and I left stopping at the hill to say goodbye to Ketsona too.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I had left the village and had stopped at Ketsona's grave. I said goodbye to her too and went to say goodbye to Ryū. He had somehow known I was going to leave but I didn't comment on it and headed off. My plan of action was that first I was going to find an inn to stay in. Now that I think of it though, I could first find the weapon specialist and then stay in the village they live in. Then I could (hopefully) learn from them for a month or so. Maybe less. Lastly, I would master my father's clan techniques and then head to Konoha. I may even get to go home before the year is over. That would make me happy.

The weapon I wanted to learn was the bo. I needed a kobudo master to teach me that. I decided that I was going to keep walking until I found another village. I wasn't going to ask someone where I could go in case someone over heard the conversation and decided to ambush me on the way. I was very careful to make sure no one was following me and I kept my chakra around to sense all around me. I had been running as a ninja and so I quickly found another village. I walked around asking people if they knew any kobudo masters but it was a negative and so I left the village to find another.

I had run for nearly the whole day before finding another village. I entered and walked around. It looked like a normal village and so I continued walking. I stopped at a restaurant to get some energy back and chose to sit in the far corner. I had my hood and wig on and the menu in front of my face. I scanned the room for anything suspicious and found nothing. I lowered the menu but kept the hood on. A waiter came buy and I ordered the special. She replied with one moment and left. I reviewed my plan and then chose to stay here for the night. I wasn't necessarily running low on money but I had to use it wisely or I wouldn't get have enough at the end of the few months I have left out of Konoha.

"Hey did you hear. There's a bounty in the bingo book for two others Konoha missing-nin now." – man 1

Two? In the bingo book! Damn they must be strong. I listen in to the two men's conversation.

"Ya I saw it with my own eyes. One of them in an Uchiha! Can you believe it?" – man 2

"No way, seriously? I heard they were one of the strongest clans in Konoha!" – man 1

"I know right and get this, it said he killed his entire clan except for his younger brother!" – man 2

Wait, wait. Sasuke's alive! Itachi left him alive and fled? I wonder how Sasuke's doing. He must feel like shit. I feel awful for him. I wonder if he knows it was Itachi. Probably. And Itachi got into the bingo book…not surprised there. Then I tune back in to the men's conversation.

"And who's the other person?" – man 1

"There was no last name but some girl gone by the name of Hayami." – man 2

…THE FUCK! I'm in the bingo book. What the fuck is the old man thinking. I can't believe him. I'm going to strangle him when I get back. Plus no one but the elders know that I am stronger than I look. Yea I'm an ANBU but that doesn't mean I need to be in the bingo book. I'm panicking now. Of course on the inside, I'm going crazy but on the outside, I'm emotionless.

"What's she in there for?" – man 1

"I don't know. There was no information on her beside the fact that we should run if we come in contact with her. She must be pretty powerful. Oh ya and there was her age and a picture of her." – man 2

Ah yes. I've completely died inside. My brain isn't working anymore.

"Hmm. Why don't we try catching the girl? The Uchiha would be too hard for us." – man 1

"Wait, get this. The Uchiha was 13 and the girl was 15!" – man 2

"Damn! And they got in to the bingo book?!" – man 1

"Yup. I think we should just leave them alone." – man 2

"I don't know…if she's only 15, she must be an easy catch." – man 1

"Alright, alright. We'll try and find her. She's got blue hair and amber eyes. That's all I know though." – man 2

And with that, they pay the waiter and head of. I was just sitting there completely frozen. My food in front of me was also cold. When did it get there? Oh I'm so dead. I started banging my head on the table for a bit before just laying it on the table. I was honestly tired. Tired of having to train. Tired of having to be so far from my home. Tired of having to be on the move. Honestly, I was tired of being from these two oh so special clans. Why couldn't I be normal? I felt the tears well up in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I had been strong for too long, but I just couldn't take it. I wiped the tears away and quickly ate. I paid and headed out to find an inn.

I found a nice cheap one and took a relaxing hot shower. It calmed me down from my little break down and I went to sleep quickly. The next morning I was back to my normal cheery self. I headed out with everything in my bag on my back and looked around for a kobudo master. Luckily there was one in town but I wasn't sure how good of a master they were. I headed to their dojo and took a peek inside. There was no one inside at the moment so I took of my shoes and dropped my bag of in the corner. I took one of the bo's and started swinging it around.

I didn't know anything about kobudo but I tried out anything that came to my mind. I was twirling it with my hands slowly and above my head when I heard someone clearing their throats behind me. It scared me and I dropped the bo…on top of my head. I'm an awful ninja, eh. I don't even know why I'm in the bingo book. I rubbed my head and turned around to see a women there. She looked to be about her early thirties and was standing there arms crossed.

"Eh heh…hello…" I say sheepishly.

"What are you doing in my dojo?" she asked, not rudely but curiously.

"I was looking for someone named Fujimoto, Aina. Are you her?" I asked the lady.

"Yes I am. What can I do for you?" Aina answered.

"Perfect. I was wondering if you would teach me kobudo?" I asked, fingers crossed. It was so hard to get someone to teach you without them asking for something besides money.

"And in return?" she asked.

"…money?" I answered confused. Isn't it a little obvious?

"I have no need for money. Anything else. If not, please leave." She said sternly. She doesn't need money!? Who doesn't need money? I mentally sigh.

"How about a maid for the endurance of however long you teach me?" I cross my fingers again and she puts a finger to her chin thinking.

"I accept!" She says suddenly. A smile breaks out on my face and I jump slightly for joy.

"We begin now. You may live with me and my daughter or you may live elsewhere. Classes will be private from 1-6pm and you shall clean any other free time. There will be no break as I am a hard driver and will push you to your fullest. Do you understand!?" she half barks, half instructs.

"Yes ma'am! I shall not live with you! I shall be at your house from 7-10 if you approve!" I sort of half yell back.

"Approved! Let us begin for it is 2 already!" she says.

"Alright!" I say happily yet half scared for what we will be doing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

We begin with an intense work out that was even a little hard for me as a ninja. Yet, _because_ I was a ninja, I was able to get through it. When 5pm was reached, we stopped the work out and began with the bo. She began with the how to actually hold it and the basic stances. That was all we got through for today before we headed to her house. And let me just tell you, it was huge! Of course not mansion sized but bigger than you average house. I can see why she didn't need money but a maid. Why didn't she pay for a maid then?

She told me my instructions for today and introduced me to her daughter, Taiya, who was around 13. Aina told me that Taiya would help me with the cleaning which sorta confused me because she hired a maid (me) and yet she was still getting her daughter help. I didn't complain though because it made my job easier. There were two floors and I was only to clean the first. I was allowed to go upstairs but it wasn't recommended if I 'knew what was good for me'. So I decided on not ever going upstairs unless needed to.

Even though I was supposed to work from 7-10pm, I decided to change it to 6 to whenever I finished. I didn't mind not eating a lot and having no break because I believed it was worth it. With all of today's introduction and work being done, I head home. It was around 9:30pm. I eat a quick dinner at a food stand and walk home. It was peaceful at night and I enjoyed my walk home. By home, I mean the inn I previously slept at the night before. I was going to stay there the entire month before leaving to live in the wild when practicing my father's clan techniques.

I get to the inn and fall off to sleep pretty soon. The next morning, I have a large breakfast at another restaurant before going shopping for food so that I could eat at the inn. I buy the food and head back to place it in the little refrigerator that was provided. I checked the time and it was around 12:50 so I head to the dojo. Aina wasn't there yet so I grab a bo and begin practicing the stances I learnt yesterday. Today was the same as yesterday and I headed home at the same time as yesterday. The week passes and each day was the same as the previous. Nothing too special. The second week rolled by and my lessons changed up a bit. From 1-3pm, we would work out and then the rest of the time until 6pm was spent learning kobudo. I was finished with the basics and we got into more katas and small sparring.

That was how the second week was spent. I also got to know Aina a little better. Taiya and I were friends but nothing close and personal. I had learnt from Aina that her husband died when Taiya was 7. So six years ago. That was saddening to know. They were wealthy and didn't need money because of Aina's job at the dojo, yet she was supposed to be on a little break. Even then, she didn't mind teaching me and had fun while doing so too. I was getting okay at kobudo. I now believe it is because of my bloodline that weaponry comes easy to me.

The third week comes by and the lessons change a bit again. We now only spend an hour warming up and then from 2-6pm, we work with the bo. Aina is genuinely quite surprised at how well I'm progressing. She is also very pleased. The third week was hard and I came out with many bruises because Aina thought it would be fun to beat me with the bo, though she called it 'practicing'.

The last week I spent with Aina was just full out bo lessons. We spent the first few minutes stretching though. I would always come close to beating Aina, but she would also win in the end. Yet, I manage to get her sweating and panting which made me happy because she had to work hard at it. The last day, we never bothered fighting. We actually sat in the dojo and just had a chat. It was nice and I was happy to have a day off. We became close friends even though she was double my age. I didn't mind though. People have always said I was mature for my age when I wanted. Of course, I was also very immature at times too. Like for instance, when I jumped on Neko.

When 6pm came around, Aina told me I didn't have to come over and clean and that I had done a very good job this past month. In the end, I never got to beat her in kobudo. When I was about to leave she stopped me and gave me a present. It was my own bo! It was pure black and made of some sturdy wood. It seemed like it could withstand a lot of force and a few sharp objects too. In the middle was a piece of white cloth that was wrapped around it a few times. It sort of provided a good grip. I gave Aina a large hug.

I thanked her and was a little sad when I had to leave, but I knew we were both happy with what happened in the previous month. I stayed at the inn for the last time before I headed of and out of the village to find an area that was far away from civilization.

I ran for two hours the next day before finding a little open area. I did a small perimeter run before returning to the small open area that I had found while wandering. There was no one around as far as I know. Though, I laid some genjutsu traps around so that whoever found this area wouldn't see me. I also kept my wig on for extra disguise. I took of my cloak though to practice in making chakra weapons.

I set up a tent and went inside to read the Hokage's letter once more and open the next two scrolls I had. After I re-read the letter, I took out the scroll labeled scroll number 2 (the first being the one I opened to find the tailed beast blood). I opened the scroll and it was just a lot of words. I read through it and it basically explained how chakra works in molding it to form objects. It said that others could do this but unlike the Kenbuki clan, normal people's chakra didn't have the ability to unconsciously keep the weapon stable. Apparently the Kenbuki's chakra has the ability to remember what the shinobi wants it to do. Therefore, if you want a sword, you have a sword and the chakra making up the sword will remember that you wanted the sword. To dissolve, just give your chakra a sort of time limit or you can kind of tell your chakra to dissolve.

The chakra will get the information and actually process it unlike most people's chakra. It's slightly confusing but I think I got it. I open the next scroll and it contains the information on why the chakra burns other living creatures. Basically, it recognizes me and so if it touches someone else, it wouldn't recognize them and attack them. I could be wrong but what I think these scrolls are trying to tell me is that my chakra has a mind of its own in some way. It may not be an extremely intellectual mind like a humans but it does have some small amount of common sense.

It was around 12 in the morning and so I head outside. Today I was just going to practice getting my chakra into a particular shape.

**A/N: So this is my 20th chapter and even though I don't have many readers at all, I just want to thank those of you who do get this far. Special thanks goes out to Emi-kun17 who was my first follower of this story or due to this story... and also another special thanks goes out to the first person to favourite this story. For some odd reason, it won't let me type out his/her name and so I apologize but you know who you are...especially because there are currently only two favourites on this story. :P**

**I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I stood up while doing this. I stuck my hand out, palm facing upward and decided to try and make a shuriken. I imagined the weapon in my head and concentrated in trying to get my chakra to understand the picture I was thinking of. I didn't really know what I was doing but it seemed to be working. In my palm, a blob of white forms on my hand. I'm guessing that's my chakra. It forms into a square of some sorts with a hole in the center. The edges start sharpening out before it thins and hardens into a shuriken. That wasn't too hard but I could tell the shuriken wasn't perfect. The points weren't very sharp and the center wasn't a nice and proper circle. The image mattered because I small difference can make a huge change.

I tried to fix the center but it didn't budge. I decided to just give it a time limit of a minute and threw it at a tree. It wasn't sharp enough and so it fell to the ground. I went to go and stare at it. When the minute was over, the chakra literally just dissolved. I could see the particles leaving and floating off before disappearing. It was interesting but I needed to get the shape right.

I spent most of the day doing that and gathering food. At the end of the day, I was set for a week food wise and my shuriken looked like one. It wasn't as sharp as I would've like though. During the day, I also practiced making the object and then trying to absorb the chakra back to I didn't have to waste chakra.

It didn't go that well as I wasn't able to get all of it. I did this for three days, practicing making a shuriken and either throwing it while giving it a time limit or absorbing it. After three days, I was able to make the shuriken in less than five seconds. Though I know in battle, every second counts. I wasn't happy with the speed so decided to practice more on it. Absorbing it was a little easier once I got used to it and I was able to quickly get back every single drop of chakra I used.

The next two days, I practiced making my shuriken and finally managed to make it in two seconds, sometimes one. I decided to go out hunting for food with nothing but the shuriken I can make. I made a few and went off. I was able to give it a five second limit and threw it at a deer. It hit the deer in the throat and easily killed it before dissolving. But before the deer died, I saw the burning affect it had and it wasn't a pretty sight. I sighed and brought the deer back to the campsite before skinning it and cleaning it and then lastly, cooking it.

I was pleased with my shuriken development and then changed it to kunai. I practiced making kunai and got it in three days. I believe it was easier because I already knew how to mold the shape after making the shuriken and the time limit and concept was the same. Then I began making both shuriken and kunai which was harder. I had to be able to multitask. After a week of practicing that, I was able to switch from each quickly and I was able to make both at the same time. I was proud of my accomplishment and gave myself a day off.

I don't know why I started off with shuriken but it was too late now. I then practiced making senbon, something I should have started off with because they were smaller and a lot simpler than shuriken. Oh well. Senbon were indeed easier than shuriken and I got it in two days. During the next two weeks I practiced making shuriken, kunai, and senbon, as well as knives, daggers, and smaller axes. I practiced absorbing my chakra and also throwing it and giving it time limits. The longest my chakra has been out for had been four hours but then it dissolved. I also threw my chakra and then retrieved it which I had learned canceled out the time limit.

I had been out in the wild for around a month now. My deadline of being gone from Konoha for only a year was in four months but I figured I could arrive earlier than that. The next month was spent learning to quickly make a katana and absorbing it back. I also summoned a clone and sparred with it as practice. It was really cool too because I was able to use my chakra and form the katana from bottom to top **(it looked like a light saber going on)** and when I absorbed the chakra, it was the opposite. I spent a month on this so that I would have it down solid.

The next month was dedicated to the bo. It was exactly like how I practiced with my katana. The good thing about being able to absorb the chakra back was that I got my chakra back and so I didn't need to worry about expending it. But as a backup in case something goes wrong, I'll carry my katana and bo on my back. My katana had a white sheath and the handle was pure white. There was black wrapping part of the handle and so it looked like the exact opposite as my bo (the one I got from Aina). I also wasn't really allowed to use my clan techniques until the Hokage allowed me and so therefore I couldn't make a chakra katana or bo. Therefore I did need to carry around both. There were two months left but I didn't have anything else to practice.

Therefore, I had a full on battle with three clones. They were water clones but they could still do anything I could which was good. I first packed all my things and put it far, far, away from where our fight would be held. I didn't want my stuff to get damaged. We got down to business using everything. That included the list of ninjutsu I had, genjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu (sword technique). We laid traps for each other and it was a one-on-one battle, though the true aim was me.

We ended up destroying part of the forest…oops. But the damage wasn't too bad. After the fight, I had a few bruises and cuts here and there. Having no way to heal them, or bandage them up because I ran out of bandages (stupid me), I went back to the village where I first met Aina. There, I got all better and stayed for two nights. During the time there, I met back up with Aina and we had a nice chat and some lunch. Then it was time for me to leave.

Back to Konoha.

I was really excited but I had a little more than a week's worth of time to get there. The other problem was that I was in the bingo book and was being hunted down by almost everyone -_- (huge exaggeration but shhh). I needed a plan before I bust in there. I decided on going for using my mother's clan technique. Mwahaha. First I needed someone's blood. Who to go as? I didn't want to disturb Aina as she would probably stare at me like I was crazy for asking for her blood. It did sound crazy…

So I settled for going to the hospital and getting random blood. Sounds like a stupid idea, but hey, who else and where else was I going to get it from. So I head of to the hospital or whatever doctoring area they had around here and went inside. Hmmm…how was I supposed to get the blood? Oh I know! I went into the bathroom and while I was there, I shape shifted into a fly. There, I flew off to each and every room looking for blood.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

I finally found a patient who was nearly about to die. She looked like she was around her late twenties. There were doctors surrounding her and she was breathing heavily. It looked like she had been mauled by an animal. Almost like how Tonba was about to…'happy thoughts, happy thought,' I chant. She did eventually die and I kind of felt bad for taking her blood but I didn't know how else to get into Konoha. The doctors had all left her and I shape shifted back into myself to take her blood. Then I went back into fly mode and headed out to the bathroom where I transformed into human form again. I got it!

I was still in the bathroom as I injected the blood in myself. No matter how many times I've done it before, it's still so, so, so disgusting. I sigh again before noting that I need to grasp that weird ass light again before I can transform into the woman. I head out of the village and decided to start on my journey. I was only allowed to attempt the transformation the next day anyway.

The first day went smoothly and I set up a small camp before sleeping away. The next morning, I pack everything up again and sit in my meditating position. It's been a long time since I last did this. I barely remember the pain. Was it that bad? We'll see. I close my eyes and concentrate. Finding the light quickly, I push my chakra that way. I take a deep breath and grasp the light.

The pain quickly comes and I feel the same burning sensation throughout my body. I open my eyes, slightly in shock. I can feel the pain, but it wasn't that bad. Was it worse before or have I become used to it? Maybe all the training has made it easier…? I wait for the pain to die out and look at my hands. They are a paler shade than normal. I grab my pack and head of looking for a lake. I peer into it and see a woman with blonde hair and green eyes.

The woman at the hospital did look like this but a lot worse. I lift my arm in front of my face and twist it. My clothes have also changed, though I don't see how. I check my pockets and they're empty. My bag is still on my back though. I'm so confused. Whatever. I'll just go with the flow. For the next few days, I move as myself because I would've run out of chakra otherwise. When I was around a day away from Konoha, I shape shift into the woman and give myself a false name. I stop by at another village before I hit Konoha so that I could get some fake papers.

Once I get my papers, I look them over. My name is apparently now Neong, Hejia. I used to live in a village that was located in the Land of Fire. I've come to Konoha because it has always been my lifelong dream. My parents used to live here. They moved and then died a few years later, after having me. I was moved to an orphanage and never got to know my parents' names. Perfect!

I head to the gates and that's exactly what I tell the guards, whom I recognize as a couple of chunin. I've hidden my chakra quite well and so I have no doubt that they won't recognize me. They let me pass but instead of letting me go freely, one guard leads me to the Hokage's office. That suits me, I was going to find the old man anyway and strangle the life out of him. The chunin knocks on the door and there was a voice that called, enter. We both enter and the Hokage stares at me as if he was thoroughly analyzing me. Wanting to play the part of Hejia, I quickly look down as if I was paying respect to the old geezer. Then I bow deeply and greet him.

"It is an honor to meet you Hokage-sama. My name is Neong, Hejia," I respectfully announce.

"This lady would like to become a citizen of Konoha." The chunin states.

The Hokage nods thoughtfully and then allows it. Then the old man gives me a place to stay and gets back to his work. The chunin and I leave and close the door. How did he not recognize my chakra?! He's the frickin Hokage…! Maybe he's messing with me. Sneaky old man. I don't know if I should go to my old place or this new one. I decide to check out the new place but my old place was an actual house and this is an apartment. But what if someone has taken over my house already. I decide to head over there.

Then the chunin calls at me, "You're going the wrong way!"

I sort of blush and call back, "Thank you. I'm going to explore before I head to my home though."

"Alright. Don't get lost!" the chunin exclaims. I just snort. Yeah right. Get lost in my own village.

I wander a bit before reaching my house. It's empty and no one lives there. Thank Kami for that. I was about to head inside when I sensed someone behind me. I ignored it but then I heard the person call me.

"What are you doing here and who are you? No one is allowed here." Says a voice. I turn and see Kakashi standing right next to me.

"What why? I'm new here and was looking for a place to stay. I'd rather own a house than an apartment. My name is Neong, Hejia" I explain genuinely confused and then give a little bow at my name.

"A girl used to live her. She went rogue for unknown reasons and is even in the bingo books. No one is allowed here because of unknown reasons as well." Kakashi answers. Ah…I wonder if the Hokage was holding this place for me. Thanks old man!

"Oh I didn't know that, thank you. I'll head of then." I quickly say, heading off to my new place then. Before I head there though, I'm going to stop by the Hokage's office and see if I can get my house back. He has the right to know it's me fore he is the Hokage. I get there and head up. I knock on the door and wait for a response. He calls me in and I enter.

"Ah Hejia, what can I do for you?" he answers kindly. I just stare at him until he looked slightly uncomfortable. Then I spoke once satisfied, "Could you please make sure no one is listening in?"

"Hmm…alright." He thinks first and then calls off all the ANBU listening in and watching. He just waits patiently for me to speak. I still just stare, slightly confused now.

"Hey old man, do you really not recognize me…?" I ask. He stops smiling at stares back. After a small staring competition he speaks, "…Hayami?"

"Ding, ding, ding." I make a buzzing sound. "Took you long enough." I grin widely and shape shift back into my normal form.

He stares widely and then gives me an elderly chuckle. "It is you," he says.

Then my joking mood was over and I glare daggers at him. "The. Bingo. Book. SERIOUSLY!" I slightly yell.

He rubs the back of his neck a little and gives a sheepish chuckle. "Eh heh heh…it wasn't me, I swear!"

"Oh then who was it?" I glare at him accusingly.

"The elder's council. They didn't know why you left but because of your bloodline, they marked you in the bingo book to get you back. It did say alive…right?" he said quickly so I didn't actually strangle him.

"And you didn't bother telling them why I left!? So what now?" I ask once I calmed down.

"Welcome back, Hayami." The old man says. I actually crack a smile.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

After talking with the council, we've decided to inform everyone, and by everyone, I mean everyone, of my coming back and how I being a missing-nin was just a misunderstanding. Everyone was confused as to how I got into Konoha and why I was gone in the first place, but I just smiled and winked. With that kind of over, I head to my house and clean up everything as well as unpack everything. It is so good to be back. Though, my face was still going to be in the Bingo Book because the old man was too lazy to change it. I didn't really care though.

After everything is in its rightful position, I head out to buy some food for the house. I walk peacefully on the streets and I can actually feel everyone's eyes on me. I mentally sigh, expecting it, and enter the store. Once I buy everything I needed, I head back home and get everything into my fridge. I also needed to get back on duty because I was running out of money. I decide to take the day off and ask the Hokage for a job tomorrow.

I finish packing the fridge with a sigh and get up off my knees. What a long year. I head outside to the park and just sit on a swing. Then I begin swinging and soon there's a large smile on my face and I'm giggling like an idiot. All the children playing in the park look at me like I'm crazy except one child. I believe his name was Naruto. I also believe people looked at him scornfully. He was just sitting there lonely, staring at the other children. I felt bad for him so I walk up to him and decide to play with him.

"Hi there! What's your name?" I ask him feigning that I didn't know. He looks up at me like I was crazy for talking to him.

"My n-name is Uzumaki, Naruto," he says shyly, almost like he was afraid I would hurt him. Then he looks at me and shows me his brilliant blue eyes. They reminded me of Tonba's. In fact, they were exactly like Tonba's. Sorrow washes over me and I almost let out a sob.

"Hello Naruto. My name is Hayami. Would you like to play with me?" I ask gently. I could tell he didn't see the sadness that overwhelmed me as his face breaks out in a giant grin.

"Yea! What game do you want to play!" he asks excitedly. I ignore the sadness and put on a huge smile.

"How about tag?" I suggest. He puts on a thinking face for a few seconds before nodding. Then he tags me and yells, "You're it!" before running away. I giggle and chase after him like an idiot and that's how my day was spent. I actually had a fun time with him and soon the sun started setting.

"I think it's time for you to go home now. Your parents must be looking for you by now." I say stopping the game. Naruto looks up at me panting heavily. Then a sharp look of agony appears on his face. At first I thought he was injured, but then I noticed he gave me a long look. Then he replied with, "I don't have any parents."

I wince inwardly and think of Tonba again. They could be twins, with different hair styles and Naruto had the whiskers, because their lives and eyes were awfully similar.

"So where do you live then?" I ask crossing my fingers that he didn't say the streets. That would've been awful.

"I have an apartment…but…" he said trailing off.

"But what?" I urged him to continue.

"The landlady isn't very nice. Though my apartment isn't any different from anyone else's!" he said the ending rushed so that I wouldn't assume differently. At the same time, I was still mad. The poor child.

"How would you like to live with me?" I ask cheerfully with a huge smile. Damn, I sound like a pedophile! At least I didn't offer him candy…

"I couldn't do that. People would become mean to you too and I couldn't take up space in your place." Naruto began arguing, a little sad that he had said no.

"Nonsense! I don't give a damn what the villagers say and I have plenty of room. I would love to have some company with me." I retort. Hopefully that'll give him some comfort.

"If you want me to. I really can!? Can I, huh?!" Naruto gets all excited. I sigh. He gets so hyper when excited. How does he have so much energy? I just smile and answer with, "Of course you can."

"Yatta! Let me go get my stuff!" he's so excited and happy. I can't control it and so my face breaks out into a wide grin.

"I'll come and help you." I reply. Then we both head of to his apartment. When we get there the landlady immediately yells at Naruto for being loud. Instantly he stops talking to me and apologizes before continuing to walk in silence. I glare at the lady as I pass her and I could see her shiver slightly at it.

We arrive at his door and he opens the door. There was a lock, but I guess Naruto doesn't lock his door…? We both continue inside and I look around. It was a huge mess! I sigh again for like the millionth time today and tell him we need to clean up if is leaving for good. With that, we spend almost an hour cleaning everything. He didn't have a big house so it wasn't too hard. Then he packs all of his clothes and other miscellaneous items. He didn't have any food and so we were all set to leave.

We head downstairs and to the landlady. After rudely banging on her door, she opens it with a glare. Then she sees me and her glare turns into a stare. I shove the keys at her and say, "Naruto no longer lives here. Good riddance to you."

She's shocked but I just walk away with Naruto's hand in mine. I lead him to my house and I leave him to unpack in the spare room I have. As he unpacks, I make dinner for the both of us and decide to get to know him. I call him once the food is made and we sit across from each other. We begin conversing, slowly at first but then Naruto decided to go all hyper on me. He basically told me his life story of how everyone neglected him or was nasty and mean to him, how he didn't have friends, and how he met Iruka. He also barely stopped talking about ramen and a girl named Sakura. Lastly, he wouldn't stop mention the fact that he was going to become Hokage.

I made a mental note to go and thank Iruka for being nice to Naruto. I told him a little about me but not much. I told him about some of my travels and my parents being dead. I learned he was nine and in return I told him I was sixteen. That's when he yelled out again, "You're sixteen! How?! You look at least nineteen and you act like an obaa-chan." I just glared at him for that but then again, I had to agree with him. So I retorted with, "How are you nine, you act like a three year old." Then I stuck out my tongue. I mentally laugh at myself for calling him three then acting like I was three. There was a moment of silence before we burst out laughing.

I can definitely get used to having Naruto around. My second little bundle of joy.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

I had chosen to wait a few more days before heading off to work because I wanted Naruto to get used to being in my house. I normally woke up early and then made breakfast. Then I would wake Naruto up and he would grumble a little before heading down to eat. We didn't talk much because we both weren't morning people but after a bit, we woke up more. Then we began talking about what we were going to do today. It was mainly Naruto going to the Academy and me cleaning the house up a bit. It was awfully dusty. Then I would head out and pick Naruto up from the Academy while people stared at us. I could almost feel the daggers. Then we would go to the park to play or just walk around.

He liked to play pranks at the Academy a lot but it seems like he had stopped outside of the Academy from what Iruka told me. I did meet up with Iruka to talk about Naruto for a bit and I managed to thank him. He rubbed the back of his head and blushed over the praise. Then we talked about Naruto's past and he told me I was actually making quite a difference in his life. I was glad. After the park or wherever we went, we would either go home where I made dinner or we would go to Ichiraku Ramen's Store. Naruto was obsessed with that place. He also ate so much that I had to limit the amount of times we could go to the place.

That was how the week went by and on the last day of the week, I made dinner for Naruto to talk about my work.

"What is it you want to talk about, Hayami-nēchan?" Naruto asked. That's another thing. He started calling me his sister which was a-dooooor-able. Just like Tonba too. In only a week, we became attached to each other.

"It's about my work. I'm going to go back on duty so I may not see you every day to pick you up or eat with you." I explain.

"What do you do?" he asked slightly confused.

"I'm a shinobi." I answer. I wasn't allowed to tell him I was part of ANBU though. I always kept my ANBU tattoo covered with white wrapping and undo it when I have to go out as an ANBU. Naruto looks at me with wide eyes and he stops eating for a bit.

"You're a ninja!" he excitedly shouts. I chuckle at his reacting before nodding.

"Yup, and I have to go back to working now." I say.

"Oh…alright then. Promise me you'll be safe." He said slightly unsure if he was ok with me going.

"Of course I will. I'm a strong ninja!" I say, hoping to appease his slight terror.

He had been all alone in his life and I've only been in his life for a week, he could be alright with me gone. Ya that's true but in the end, if I was gone, he'd be alone again. Poor child. Maybe I should quit the ANBU and just be a regular jounin. I can't be an ANBU and have a child at home. And I'm only sixteen. Hmm…what to do. The pay is good though and I kind of need it to keep the house and now feed two mouths. I'll stick with ANBU for a bit longer.

"Tomorrow I'll be seeing the Hokage for a mission request. If I get one, I'll find you and tell you before I leave. Ok?" I ask. He nods slowly and we continue eating in peace and silence. The day is over quickly and we both retire to out designated rooms.

The next morning I wake bright and early. Even if I'm not a morning person, I tend to wake early. I make breakfast and eat alone because Naruto didn't have to go to the Academy today and I didn't want to wake him. Then I leave some out for him so he can eat whenever he wakes up.

I head out to the Hokage's office ready to request a mission. I politely knock on the door and wait for the command to enter. I hear it and open the door. The room was empty aside from the Hokage and two ANBU.

"Ah, Hayami. What can I do for you today?" he asked in a cheerful tone.

"Hey old man. I wanted to request a mission. I kinda need the money." I say not necessarily rude but definitely not respectful. The old man just laughed though.

"I was wondering when you would come. Though I thought you would've come sooner." The old man replies with.

"Ya I've been a little busy lately. I sort of adopted a child but not really."

The old man gives me a look. "You're sixteen and already you have a child to take care of…"

"Yea, I couldn't just leave the poor thing there. Everyone was so mean to him. I was actually wondering why you let a nine year old take care of himself in such harsh conditions, no offense of course."

"Hmm, a nine year old…by himself… And what is the name of this child." He asks with a twinkle in his eye. I narrow my eyes slightly because he was acting weird.

"…Naruto," I finally answer. The old man gives laughs before giving me a serious stare. Then he takes a deep breath.

"Are you sure you want to take care of this child?"

"Yes of course. He's wonderful, a bundle of joy!" I say enthusiastically.

"Well then there is something I must tell you. What I am about to tell you is serious and classified. Under no circumstance are you to tell anyone. Am I clear?" the old man says seriously.

I gulp, "Of course, sir." I said it in a professional way because it seemed to be appropriate.

"Alright, I trust you. Do you remember the night the Kyuubi attacked? And how…how your parents were killed helping defend the village?" he asks. I just nod.

"Well that night, the fourth Hokage didn't actually kill the Kyuubi. He had sealed it into a newborn baby's body." He pauses to let me take in all the information. Suddenly, the pieces were all coming together.

"And the newborn baby was Naruto, wasn't it?!" I finish off. The old man just nods.

"Is that why he's been treated so awfully his whole life!" I ask a little rudely. The old man just nods his head again. I take in a deep breath and think about it. Poor, poor Naruto. And yet he is still cheerful. I sigh and then state, "I'll take care of him, no matter what."

The old man gives me a gentle smile and I awkwardly smile back. Naruto wasn't the Kyuubi and no child should be treated poorly.

"So about my mission," I ask trying to change the subject.

"Ah yes, because you are taking care of Naruto, how would you like to work as a jounin instead of ANBU and I'll pay you the same amount you would normally get as an ANBU." The old man asks. I think about it but I decide against it because being in the ANBU seemed much easier than a jounin, attention wise. I seriously hated any attention I received and wanted to remain an unknown ninja.

"No thanks. I shall stay with the ANBU." I finally answer.

"That is fine, here is your next mission. You will go with two others and I assign you as captain. Meet them tonight at 6pm." The old man says before giving me a scroll. I nod and head off. Captain again.

'Yay'.

I head home and find Naruto at the kitchen table.

"Hello, my little dumpling~." I tease.

"Hayami-nēchan, don't call me that." Naruto whines. I laugh and then sit down.

"I've got a mission for tonight, my little dumpling." I say. He ignores the nickname and focuses on the mission.

"How long will you be gone for?" he asks.

"Around a week or two. Make some friends while I'm gone and invite them over when I come back, all right? And NO destroying the house!" I say trying to get him to find people to hang out with and trying to protect my house. He just nods.

"Come back safely." He mumbles.

"Of course, my little dumpling." I answer.

"Stop calling me that," he whines again.

"Never!" I grin evilly, giggling.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

I wave goodbye to Naruto before heading off to the gates. I quickly scan the area before putting on my mask and quickly run to the gates. I haven't worn my mask in forever and I kind of missed it. When the mask is on, my emotions switch off. My mask had the image of a dragon on it, which reminded me of Ryū. When I reach the gates, I'm greeted with two ANBU. It's exactly six and so I just nod giving the signal. Then we jump off and begin our journey.

The mission was pretty simple. We were to infiltrate the Village Hidden by Rocks, or Iwagakure and Iwa for an even shorter name. We then needed to assassinate someone. We weren't told why but we were given who and a picture of the man. The two ANBU weren't exactly pleased to be taking orders from a sixteen year old but they hid their distaste well. They were both around thirty years old. It seemed like they didn't know I was Hayami too, which was good because they would hate me even more. For now, I am known as Ryuu.

We reached Iwa quickly in a few days, and managed to sneak in. We did the job quickly and everything went smoothly. We left as quickly as we got in and hit the road. The two ANBU didn't like listening to a sixteen year old but in the end, they were pleased with my decisions and how quickly the job was done. I was also the one who did the killing with my katana. It wasn't hard either for we killed him in his sleep.

We got home in around a week and a day. We all went to the Hokage to submit mission reports and I got my money! Yay. It was, all-in-all, a really simple and easy mission. I bowed and then left. I knew Naruto was at the Academy now and so I went home with my mask on. Then I entered and went to my room. There, I put the mask and outfit away and dressed in normal clothes. The old man would call me whenever he needed me. I wrapped my ANBU tattoo and was soon ready to pick up Naruto.

I headed over to the Academy and waited outside. There, I saw the field they were working in. It was time for them to spar and when it was Naruto's turn, he lost pretty badly. I giggled a little and then scolded myself for laughing. Class was soon over and everyone left to find their parents. I hid wanting to surprise Naruto.

He came outside, almost last and looked around hopefully. Seeing no one, he put his head down and started walking home. Then I jumped behind him and covered his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who!" I said happily. Naruto turned around, eyes wide after I moved my hands. Then he smiled widely and pounced on me. We both ended up falling and I landed on my butt. Naruto was in my lap and he gave me a big hug.

"Hayami-nēchan!" Naruto shouted happily. I laughed and said, "I'm back, my little dumpling. Did you miss me?"

Naruto wanted to act cool so he got up and muttered, "Not really."

"What was that?" I asked warningly. He giggled and said, "Nothing!"

"So did you make any friends?" I asked curiously.

"Yea, in fact they're over there. Can I invite them over?" he pleaded.

"Of course. I'll come with you and you introduce me, ok?" I ask. He nods and takes my hand before rushing over to two boys.

"Hey Shikamaru, Choji! This is my nēchan I was telling you about." Naruto calls to the two boys. They look at me with questioning faces.

"This is your nēchan? She's doesn't look like you!" Choji exclaims. He's pretty chubby but I won't say anything. He is also holding a bag of chips.

"I sort of adopted Naruto," I explain giving them both large smiles. "My name is Hayami." I continue with.

"Yea! So would you like to come over for dinner?" Naruto asks excitedly.

"I'll have to go ask my dad first, may you please wait here?" Choji asks politely.

"How troublesome. I need to go ask too then." Shikamaru states with a sigh. Pfft, lazy ass.

"That's all right. We'll wait here." I say cheerfully. Naruto just smiles says, "Yea, yea we will!"

The two boys walk away to their parents and I look at Naruto. "Those are some nice friends you got there." I say.

"Ya and they're really nice too." Naruto exclaims. We then wait a bit and the two boys come back.

"My dad said yes." Choji says.

"Same here." Shikamaru says tiredly like he just wanted to be lying down somewhere.

"All right! Let's go!" I say and I lead all three boys to my house. I tell them to go play outside until I call them in for dinner and the head inside to get set. I lay the table and make a shit ton of food, mostly for Choji. Then I call them in and we all sit at the square table at each side. The boys begin a conversation and I just listen in and keep an eye on Naruto. He looked so happy and I was glad he was no longer alone.

Then I freeze up and the memory of Ketsona in the forest flashes through my head. How could I forget! The man who was after me. She had given me a description of him. I need to go inform the old man now. Then I notice Naruto trying to tell me something and giving me a worried look so I tune into the conversation again.

"Hayami-nēchan! Are you alright!" Naruto asked panicking.

Choji is slightly worried and even Shikamaru shows slight emotion. It's not like he's emotionless though **(cough Sasuke cough)**.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I say giving him a fake smile. I'll talk to the old man once I out Naruto to sleep. Hopefully the old man isn't asleep either. The rest of the evening goes by smoothly and I soon wave the two boys goodbye. Then I quickly put Naruto to sleep, though he complains many times.

As soon as I know he's out of it, I head to the old man's office. When I get there, he is in fact still there. I give a sigh of relief before knocking on the door. His booming voice says enter and so I do. When I step inside, I can see the old man's a little tired and still has a lot of paper work in front of him. I immediately feel bad and say, "This can wait until tomorrow if you want."

"No, no. It's fine. What is it?" the old man says with a small smile.

"I'll make it quick. During my travels, a man blackmailed a friend of mine to spy on me and get information on me. Then he sent her to capture me. She failed miserably, not knowing I was an ANBU level shinobi. I then thoroughly interrogated her and got a description of the man, though there was no name." I quickly say. I left out the part where I tortured her for answers. He doesn't need to know that.

The old man puts on a very serious face and thinks it over, his weariness forgotten.

"Describe him for me." The old man asks.

"Right, he apparently had white-ish hair, big circular glasses and dark eyes. That's all she knew." I said describing the man.

"Alright, all we can do for now is keep an eye out for him, unless you wish to have another ANBU with you at all times." The old man offered. I denied instantly, not needing anyone to watch over me. We ended the conversation there and I headed back home.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

I'm was about to enter my house when I sense a presence behind me. I can tell its Kakashi again. I just open my door and ignore him but then I hear him clear his throat. I turn around wondering what he wants this time.

"Yes Kakashi?" I say. He just looks at me.

Then he says, "Have you seen a new girl named Hejia. She recently wanted to live here."

I quickly stifle a snort but he notices.

"What's so amusing?" he asks, narrowing his eyes slightly. Seems like he didn't trust me.

"Oh nothing. As for your other question, no I have not heard of a Hejia." I say and with that I turn into my house but then Kakashi grabs my shoulder. I sigh and turn around.

"Let go." I say, a little more threateningly. He was in my personal bubble and I didn't appreciate it. He lets go and we glare at each other. "What. Do. You. Want." I demand. He was irritating me now.

"Why are you getting close to Naruto?" he asks – no more like demands to know.

"Wha…he was a lonely orphan, so I took him in. He's like my son now." I respond with. I wasn't expecting that question.

"A lot of the other shinobi don't trust you. We believe you must have somehow tricked the Hokage into letting you back into Konoha. You were put in the Bingo Book, and you still are in it and now you are getting close to Naruto even though there are plenty of other orphans out there. Watch what you do in our village." Kakashi says coldly.

Ahh that was it. The Kyuubi. Also the fact that because the old man was too lazy to take me out of the book and I didn't really care.

"I'll have you know, I am a member of the ANBU. Members are always hand-picked by the Hokage himself. As for Naruto, I am taking care of him and if you dare take him away, I will personally kill you. Now you should probably leave. I don't need the villagers trust to take care of the village. If you have any other problems, go see the Hokage about them." I return just as icily.

"…ANBU?" Kakashi said confused as if he didn't believe at all that I was in the ANBU.

And with that, I headed inside not bothering to check if Kakashi left or not.

Hmm, so there are some shinobi who don't trust me. That's annoying but I seriously don't care.

_Time skip – three years_

The next three years went by quickly. I saw Naruto turn into a slightly more mature child, with me a bit strict with him. I carried on with my ANBU missions and everything went alright. I did get injured here and there but nothing too serious. Naruto invited Shikamaru and Choji over a lot and I think Choji really liked my cooking. I also observed a girl named Hinata who had a major crush on Naruto. The silly knucklehead didn't even know it.

The other shinobi were still wary of me, especially Kakashi, but over time, he stopped too. There were times were I saw him glance at me as if observing what I did, but that was it.

I would often go on three days trips alone every month. The old man gave me easy missions that I would finish quickly and then I would spend three days in that village practicing with the clan techniques. I would always put up genjutsu traps for on lookers, but then again, I didn't know if anyone was watching me. I needed to keep up my training, otherwise I would get rusty.

The whole time, I saw Naruto grow up and realized he didn't need me us much as he used to. I may only be nineteen now, but I still felt like an old mother and it broke my heart. But at the same time, I knew this was how life was supposed to be.

In the three years, I met Sasuke a couple of times when picking Naruto up from the Academy. I would often try and get him to come over for some dinner too, but he would always just look at me and walk away. I would possibly think he was a stuck up, arrogant, bastard, but after what happened with his whole clan and Itachi, I couldn't help but sympathize with him. The poor child.

That was the problem though. His anger would soon turn him into a wicked and awful child. I could just tell. I had heard that he wanted to get revenge and kill Itachi from the ANBU gossipers. If he grew up like this, there would be no future for him. I needed to do something about it too. But what? Talk to Itachi? Yea right. I didn't know where he was anyway. I could maybe talk to the old man. Yea, I'll do that. You can just call me 'Hayami, the miracle worker'.

I won't do that today though. That's because today is the day that Naruto becomes a genin! Well I hope. I haven't given him any extra training because he didn't want me to until he was an 'actual ninja'. Stubborn brat. I walk to the Academy to pick him up and when I see him, my heart breaks. He's sitting on the swing and I can hear people talking about him. I glare at all the people and get them to shut up. Then I walk over to Naruto and put my hand on his shoulder. He shrugs it off and mutters, "I failed."

I sigh, not knowing what to say. I get on my knees so that I am face to face with him. "Hey, look at me. Not everyone succeeds on their first few tries. But you know, if you keep trying again and again, you'll make it through life. But sometimes, you don't have to do things alone. Let me help you." I say in the gentlest voice I can.

"You don't understand! Everyone graded except for me. No matter what, I'll never be able to be noticed!" he started saying. I sigh again. I'm really not good at comforting people. Then Naruto speaks up again.

"Can I just be alone for a few moments…please?" he asks.

"Alright. Come back home soon." I say. He nods and I give him a hug. Then he hugs me back and I get up and leave. I sigh for the third time today. I'm definitely not good with words. I decided to head over to the old man's office even though I said I wouldn't.

When I get there, I hear the signal and enter his room. He was sitting there looking over some papers. Then he looked at me and said, "What can I do for you?" in his old jolly voice.

"I was wondering about Sasuke and Itachi. Isn't there anything at all that I could do?" I half asked, half pleaded. After losing Tonba, I knew what it felt like to lose a loved one. And for Sasuke, he lost his whole family AND his brother was the one who did it. The old man sighs and gives me another serious look.

"You're nineteen now and to be honest, there's no one I trust more than you. I HAVE known you all your life. So I shall tell you the truth once more about the Uchiha Massacre." The old man says.

"The truth?"

***** MAJOR SPOILERS…I think… Honestly, at this point in the anime, not really*****

"Yes, Itachi killed his whole clan, right."

I nod.

"Well…he was ordered to." The old man finally says. I gape at him, mouth wide open, eyes largely widened as well. "Whaaaa…!?"

Then the old man begins telling me the whole story of how the coup d'état was happening and I finally understood what Shisui meant. Then the old man talks about how Itachi was ordered to kill every Uchiha and how Itachi picked the village over his clan. Lastly, in the end he couldn't kill his little brother and that he went off to join the Akatsuki to watch over them and inform the village if they plan to invade the place.

During the whole story, I couldn't help but feel a strong amount of empathy for Itachi. He had to do all that, and in the end, he was still loyal to the village. I wonder what I would do if I ever saw him.

So that was why Itachi left and killed off his clan. What could I do for Sasuke though?

"Why doesn't Sasuke know about this!?" I ask the old man.

"Itachi didn't want him to know because then Sasuke would feel an immense amount of hate towards Konoha and Itachi didn't want that.

*****SPOILERS OVER*****

**A/N: This is really just to thank Freddie4153 for favouriting this story and for writing a review. It may have been short, but it was encouraging.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

***** SPOILERS THROUGHOUT THE REST OF THE STORY. READ AT OWN RISK*****

I headed home. Nothing really changed and I didn't find anything I could do for Sasuke. Unless I brought Itachi home. But the villagers definitely wouldn't let him back. The shinobi had a hard time trusting me and they still barely do even though I did nothing but leave, whereas Itachi killed a whole clan. Plus I don't think Itachi would come back because he would probably need to still keep an eye on the Akatsuki. Then there's the fact that Sasuke might not accept the fact that Itachi was back.

Maybe I should go out and join the Akatsuki. But I can't leave Naruto. Maybe when he gets more friends I could leave. Then Naruto would have someone else. Itachi has no one. And then I could replace myself with Itachi so he could head back home. I'm truly willing to do that. I care for others more than myself it seems. No, no, no. That won't work. What would Itachi say or do.

Then someone appears at my door. They knock and I open the door. It was another ANBU member.

"Yes, what is it?" I ask still mulling over options.

"The Hokage would like to see you." The member said. I recognize his as Lion, his ANBU name. I nod and he leaves. Now that I'm out of my thinking mode, I look around and notice Naruto isn't back either. I'm a little worried but I know he can take care of himself. So I put on my ANBU gear and head over to the old man's office. When I get there, I see plenty of other shinobi on the roof. Instead of going to the office, I jump on the roof as well.

Everyone, looks at me because I wasn't recognized by most. For my ANBU missions, I normally went on solo missions so that I was able to train. There was the rare occasion where I would go with one or two others but that was it. My first mission when I came back from my one year leave was just to test my abilities to see if they were up to par and I technically passed. The old man was happy with that and I was happy with not letting myself become the center of attention.

Well now I was and I was getting slightly uncomfortable. The old man clears his throat and everyone focuses back on him. Then he begins to explain about how some big ass scroll was stolen by…Naruto! Are you serious!? I don't show any outside emotion because from the corner of my mask, I can see Kakashi staring at me. Annoying. Inside though, I'm panicking and completely worried about my little dumpling. When he gets back, I'm going to wish he never even thought about touching the big ass scroll.

We were ordered to go out and look for him so I start by heading to the Hokage Monument. That was one of Naruto's favourite spots. I look all around and don't see him anywhere. This kid is going to be the death of me. I continuously search for the boy but find nothing. Then we were called back to the old man's roof and it turns out they did find him with Iruka and some guy named Mizuki. Apparently Mizuki betrayed Konoha and was now in jail while Naruto was off the hook. I actually breathed out a sigh of relief but then Kakashi caught my attention. He had been watching me and I could feel a whole wave of annoyance hit me.

I'm guessing he knows I am Hayami, but what's he going to do now? Nothing he can do. I smirk and head off first by jumping back off the roof while staring at Kakashi. The old man and I were friends so I knew he wouldn't care. I rush home, jumping through my window to quickly change out of my ANBU uniform. So far, only Kakashi knows who Ryuu is asides from the old man. Then I run to Naruto's room and slam the door open. There he was in all of his glory. I give him the deadliest glare I could.

"NARUTO!"

I can hear him gulp and I smirk at the fact that I scared him. I sigh and head over to his bed where he was hiding under the sheets. I pull the sheets over from his head and pull him into a big hug. I can tell he's surprised but he hugs me back too.

"I'm glad you're not hurt, my little dumpling." I gently say. We stay like that until I pull him away and demand to know what happened. Then he tells me this hectic story about how this Mizuki guy tried to get Naruto to steal the big ass scroll and then give it to him. But then Naruto decides to be a genius and READS the scroll. Then using some secret jutsu FROM the scroll, he wins against Mizuki and Iruka comes in somewhere in the story but I wasn't paying attention to Iruka. But in the end, Iruka gives him a hitai-ate and Naruto becomes a genin. Then they go out for a celebratory ramen. After the story, I hit Naruto on his head. That idiot.

"Owwww." He whines. Good. He deserves it.

"Good job on becoming genin though!" I cheer right after.

"Yea!" he cheered with me. Then I hit him again and let him sleep.

"Wait, Hayami-nēchan… I'm not supposed to tell you this because it's supposed to be a secret but…there's a…a demon inside of me…" Naruto said like he was unsure if I would still love him.

"Naruto, just because there's something bad inside you, doesn't mean you are a bad person. I'll always love you for who you are. Now get some sleep, ok?" I say soothing him in a way. He nods and I hug him again. Then he crawls under the sheets again and I leave, letting him sleep.

I retreat to my room and go back to my deep thinking. I decide I can't leave Naruto. He's too stupid for me to leave. Plus now that he knows about the Kyuubi, he'll think I left because of that. I don't know what I can do though about the Uchiha's though. I can try having a heartwarming conversation with Sasuke to try and get his mind of revenge but I don't think that'll go very well, especially with the way I word things. I don't think I can do anything for Sasuke. Maybe I should give him a cold lecture and see how that works. I'm good at being cold-hearted when I want. We'll see. And then I go to sleep.

The next day, Naruto heads over to the Academy and today's the day he gets a squad as well as a jounin captain. This'll be good. I hope he gets Kurenai. She's a nice lady. The day passes by and I can't help but notice Naruto is three hours late. What's taking him so long! I head over to the store and buy more food for home as well as some new shoes for me. I ripped mine during my last mission.

I arrive home and I see Naruto there. He looks pretty upset.

"What is it now, Naruto?" I ask with a sigh.

"I'm in the same squad as teme." He mumbles. Who the heck is teme?

"Uh…who's that Naruto?" I ask curiously.

"Sasuke! And what's even worse is I have a lame sensei!" he complains. Ohhh Sasuke's in his group.

"Who's your sensei?" I ask feeling bad for whoever got Naruto as a pupil.

"Kakashi-sensei." He mumbles again. Then I burst out laughing. Take that Kakashi! I no longer feel bad for Naruto's sensei. That dickhead got what was coming for him.

"And who's the third member?" I ask.

"Sakura-chan!" he mentions happily. Ugh, that girl. I've met her before and all I could hear was Sasuke this and Sasuke that.

"…lucky you…?" I tell him unsure if he was actually lucky.

Well that's an interesting team.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The next two weeks, Naruto goes through a lot of D-ranked missions. During that time, I went on another solo mission. This solo mission was different than the others though.

I was sent out to get some information on the Akatsuki. Anything was fine but I was not to engage with them. This task was hard because I had no clue where they were. I ended up coming back to Konoha with nothing, but on the way back, when I was around a day's run away, a large ass purple snake attacked me. I was in a tree and it lunged at me. I quickly sensed it and hopped away from it to the side. I quickly got out my katana from my back and sliced it, down the middle. Its scales were harder than I thought and I only managed a shallow cut.

The pain made the snake retreat for a second before it decided to attack again. But in that second, I made the hand signs for a water tornado jutsu. It was literally a tornado made of water. The tornado was large enough to suck in the whole snake and when it dispersed, the snake had cuts all over. It then collapsed on the ground and didn't move. I wasn't sure if it was dead, probably not.

Then there was a poof and the snake was gone. Was it an animal summon? In its place though was some creepy guy. He had a pale face and purple marking by his eyes. His hair was a black color and it was pretty long. All-in-all he was a creepy guy. I believe his name was Orochimaru and he was one of the three legendary sannin. Even though all three sannin were from Konoha, they no longer reside there. How ironic.

"Uh, hello, mister." I said trying to play off that I didn't know who he was. I've heard a bit about him and how he wanted to be able to master every type of jutsu or something and how he creepily abducted children to experiment on. But I was nineteen, not a child. Then again, I was the last of two clans. Maybe I shouldn't be talking to myself and listening to him. I tuned back in and realized he had said something. Not knowing what, I just nodded my head and smiled.

"Were you even listening!?" he asks, slightly irritated. Oh, I'm definitely going to die today.

"Uh…of course." I say. He obviously doesn't buy it and instead of destroying me, he actually repeats what he said. Seriously.

"My name is Orochimaru, one of the tree legendary sannin. I have come to capture you and experiment on you. Come nicely, and I won't have to injure you." He says with his creepy voice. Jeez, everything about him is creepy. You're probably also wondering how I ever became a valuable ANBU member with my short attention span. Ya, I get serious when I WANT to, not when I HAVE to. And right now, I was too lazy. I didn't find anything about the Akatsuki and now I'm pretty much going to get jumped by this guy.

I sigh and say, "Can you capture me later. I'm not in the mood."

Ya, I seriously just said that. You're probably also wondering how I haven't died yet. I'm wondering that too. Orochimaru looks at me, probably trying to figure out if I was worth capturing. Doesn't seem like it, eh. He's might also be wondering if I was serious. Well, I was. So deal with it. It was just one of those days.

"You're coming with me, NOW!" he says and then gets all freaky. His arms expand, I think. Can arms expand? And then they lunge at me trying to grab me. I just stand there and swiftly take out my katana. Unlike the snake, I don't underestimate Orochimaru and so when I swipe downwards, I use my full power. The katana goes right through his arms, slicing them off like butter. They fall to the ground and I stare.

Then I yell, "Ewww! That's nasty."

He looks at me, intrigued and slightly mystified at how I was able to cut his skin. I must admit, it was stronger than the snakes but I wasn't trying when I cut the snake. Then he sends an army of snakes from his sleeves. What the heck! Where did those come from? I once again swiftly cut the snakes down. I'm starting to wonder if this guy was truly the snake sannin. Then again there are snakes everywhere.

Then I sense another figure behind me. It leaps and attempts to jab at my neck. I simply turn and slash at the figure. Then I see white hair, dark eyes, and large glasses. My temper rises as I realize this was the guy who got Ketsona to turn against me. I'm now pissed!

I jump and send a large tsunami, much like the one I used on Itachi at the beginning of this mess, to hit both the snake creep and snake creeps minion. Then I used the same lightning jutsu and shocked the water. After I did this, I quickly made a water clone and the real me hid. Once I was hidden, I hid my presence and made sure the two creeps couldn't find me. I then leapt away, making sure that both weren't following me. I wasn't a hundred percent sure but I was quite decent at hiding my presence.

Then I felt my water clone jutsu disperse. Shit! I hurried as fast as I could thankful for all the practice Yasuren and Aina put in my speed and endurance. I wasn't as fast as Maito Gai and Rock Lee, but I was heading that way and getting close. I forced the one day journey to turn into an eight hour thing and made it to Konoha. You have no clue how happy I was to be home. I stopped at the gates, panting because I was running full force for eight hours straight.

After a minute or so, I regained my composure and walked inside. The two guards looked at me, slightly concerned at the manner I appeared in but soon ignored it because I was Ryuu, and no one knew me, well besides Kakashi. I immediately headed for the Hokage's office and sort of banged on his door. I heard an 'enter' and quickly rushed in. I looked around the room to see Team Seven there, Naruto's squad. Kakashi glared at me while the rest stared in shock at how abrupt I was.

The old man stared at me before dismissing Team Seven. Kakashi looked hesitant to go, but I just glared at him until he left. I really don't know if he hated me or just still didn't trust me. Once I was sure the group was gone, I turned to the old man.

"Urgent news! Orochimaru and his white haired minion attacked me!" I said. The old man looked at me concerned which slightly touched my heart, but I was in ANBU mode. He asked me to describe what happened and I told him everything. Then the old man looked at me, a tiny bit of amusement on his face, even in this serious matter.

"You told him to 'capture me later, I'm not in the mood'?" he asked. I feel like if the old man wasn't the Hokage, he would've face-palmed. I gave him a sheepish look but he couldn't see it because of the mask.

"Eh heh, kinda…" I said. The old man actually chuckled.

"Sounds like you handled yourself appropriately aside from not listening to him and underestimating him." The old man said with a scolding voice.

"At least I got out alive!" I said trying to get him to stop scolding me and actually approving of what I did.

"Did you get anything about the Akatsuki?" The old man asked afterward.

I sighed, "No. I found nothing. May I try again in another few days?"

"Do you truly believe you should be out of Konoha with Orochimaru around?" he asked, slightly unsure if I should leave.

"I can handle myself. If you truly want, send another ANBU or even a jounin with me." I said trying to appease the old man.

"Alright." He said after thinking a bit.

**A/N Sigh, school's begun for me. Guess who the old man will send with Hayami! ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

I was gone for a week on that mission and after that, another week passed before I got another mission. It was another Akatsuki information gathering mission. This time though, I went with…Kakashi…I went with Kakashi! Fucking Kakashi! He has his own squad to teach yet the old man picks fucking Kakashi! Why? That doesn't even make sense. On this mission, I was supposed to go as Hayami though, not Ryuu, for Kakashi's sake because Kakashi wasn't an ANBU. I feel like the old man did it on purpose.

I waited at the gates for a whole hour before deciding just to leave without Kakashi. I decided to walk though so that Kakashi could catch up whenever he realized I was gone. Only three minutes later did I detect him running towards me. I stop and turn to glare at him. When he was beside me, I continued walking once more.

"Shouldn't we run…to speed things up?" Kakashi asked with his stupid book in his face.

"You make me wait a whole damn hour, I get to walk at the pace I want to. If you want to speed ahead, be my guest." I retorted still mad. I had to go on this mission with him and even though it's only been three minutes, I couldn't wait for it to finish. We walk in silence for a couple more hours before I decided to speed up. After going full speed for another three hours, I decided to stop off by a lake to set up our camp. This way, I could also wash up a bit. Nothing exciting happened the rest of the night and we shifted on and off every few hours to sleep.

The next morning, we packed and then I decided we would run until we reached the next village or town. Mid-day, we reached one and stopped by to ask if anyone had any clue to where the Akatsuki hideout could be. We didn't find much and so we continued to travel around the Land of Fire looking for clues. There were a few leads, but in the end we came to a dead end.

The good news was there was no creepy snake man.

After a few days we decided to head back to Konoha. The funny thing was that Kakashi and I barely spoke until there were two more days until we reached Konoha.

"Why did you leave in the first place?" Kakashi asks like he couldn't hold it back anymore. I was actually really startled that he was talking to me after all his distrust. I give a sigh because I can't explain why.

So I reply with, "Classified. But it wasn't to betray Konoha." Kakashi observes me as if trying to see if I was lying.

"If it was some sort of order or mission, why were you marked in the Bingo Book?" Kakashi tried to pry further. With another sigh, I realize he's probably going to keep bothering me until I tell him or give him an answer that would satisfy him.

"Disguise." I say. These one word answers were coming in handy. I could tell they annoyed him too.

"Why weren't you taken out when you came back?" Kakashi asked.

"Lazy. Didn't care." I continued with a monotonous voice. I could see Kakashi furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

"You didn't care for being in the Bingo Book? People will hunt you down and your bounty is pretty high. Also, you look pretty fragile in the photo." Kakashi said.

"You've looked?" I asked with an amused smirk.

"I was curious and gathering information." Kakashi said with a glare.

"On me though." I said. This was fun for sure. Though Kakashi chose to ignore my teasing and continued asking questions.

"Why did you really take in Naruto?" Kakashi said.

"Reminiscing in the past." I said, thinking of Tonba now. There was sadness in my eyes but I was quick to hide it. I'm not sure if Kakashi caught it though. He probably did as he was also an ex-ANBU.

"Do you know anything about Naruto?" he said, hinting at the Kyuubi, but unaware if I knew or not.

"More than you." I said trying to get on his nerves as I looked him in the eye. It didn't work because he just became more curious and confused. I wonder if he knew the truth of the Uchiha Massacre. Probably not. So many secrets. It's not good to hide these though it may seem good on a major scale.

"Why are you so secretive?!" Kakashi said, slightly frustrated.

"Because I trust no one." I said with a tone that meant I wanted to end the conversation. He got the hint and we stopped. We set up camp for the night and soon morning was arriving. We still hadn't bumped into the snake creep, which I was grateful for. The next day we kept going in silence until I sensed something shoot out to hit Kakashi. It was skillfully hidden and I barely felt it. It was only headed for Kakashi though and he didn't seem to realize it. How did he not? Was he faking? No, I couldn't sense any amount of indifference from him.

It was still coming and I didn't have time to pull out a kunai and deflect. I also didn't want to call upon my chakra and shape shift or create any tools in front of Kakashi and the attacker so I pushed Kakashi out of the way and attempted to dodge it. It didn't work because the momentum that I used to push Kakashi out of the way was going the opposite way I needed to dodge it. I didn't have time to use hand seals either. Troublesome.

What appeared to be a kunai, hit my left shoulder and stuck there. I winced in slight pain but it was nothing I couldn't handle at all. I got back up and took out my bo. It was much easier to deflect with a bo than a katana for me. Then there was a shower of shuriken above us and I masterfully spun the bo to create a fan motion. In doing this above us, I was able to deflect all of the shuriken. While I was doing this, Kakashi sent an explosive seal attached to a kunai at the attacker. It seemed to scare the intruder off or something because there were no more attacks. Then a kunai flew by and struck Kakashi right in the head. He collapsed on the ground and I was unsure if he was alive or not.

Why didn't I sense that coming? I should have! Kakashi dying honestly didn't bother me too much and I was able to keep my cool. Then I sensed the unfamiliar chakra seeping into my head. It was very slight but I had a lot of practice in sensing what chakra wasn't mine and I immediately disrupted it. The genjutsu dispersed and I looked to the side. Kakashi was there totally fine and I think I let out a breath of relief that I didn't know I was holding. Strange. Anyway, I believe he was in a genjutsu too because he had a look of horror on his face. I wonder if he experienced the same thing I did except the kunai went through my head. But then why would he have that look on his face. Well then again, we are comrades.

Wait! Why am I thinking of that? I need to first get him out of the genjutsu and think about this later. As I was about to help him, he seemed to have gotten out himself. Oops. It might have been better to have helped him first. Oh well, he did it by himself. As I was thinking and awkwardly staring at Kakashi and while he was in the genjutsu, a group of seven ninja or so surrounded us.

Aha, oops. Didn't see that coming but I assure you, I _am_ part of the ANBU.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

I 'examine' the surrounding ninja and get a sense that they are all around chunin level. Easy as pie. I shall kill them all. Mwahaha. I look over to Kakashi and place a hand on his shoulder.

"You can sit this one out." I say cheerfully. He looks like he was about to argue but then I give him a glare. He sighs and then gets out his perverted book and sits on the ground.

"And what can I do for you folks?" I ask with a sadistic smile on my face. They look pretty nervous but determined in their own messed up way.

"We're here to capture you and get that bounty!" the leader, I assume, yells out. I literally face-palm. Then I slowly put my bo away and get out my katana.

"You guys do realize that it says run on sight, right?" I ask them seriously. They look at me and just stand there getting ready for a fight. If they insist. My sadistic side comes out and I zoom around the circle before stopping right at the 'leaders' back. He looks really scared. In fact I think he wet his pants. Maybe I could have a little fun with this. Then I look back at Kakashi and I can tell he was secretly staring at me from the corner of his eyes. Jeez, is this guy really a ninja. Bad reflexes, bad stealth, and – well he's actually good looking but he doesn't need to know I think that.

The leader looks around at his men not sure why they weren't attacking. Then they all drop their weapons as you can see slits appear at their throats. The blood squirts out and they all collapse onto the ground. Time to interrogate. My favourite! First I slide my katana right through his shoulder and say, "That's payback for the shoulder, by the way."

The leader muffles a scream of agony. "So were you sent by anybody because I know any chunin like you guys are smart enough to stay away from people in the Bingo Books, eh?" I say. I practically dare the man to say nobody while smiling at him like nothing wrong was happening. Instead, he actually tells me who sent him.

"Some guy with white hair and black eyes. He was wearing glasses. Please don't kill me!" the leader says, clearly afraid of me. I can see Kakashi raise an eyebrow, surprised that someone did in fact send these dipshits to attack me. I sigh. Snake creep attacks again. If he knows I'm strong enough to escape one of the three stooges – er I mean three sannin – then why would he send these worthless chunin after me.

Things weren't adding up. I let the man go with a sigh. My sadistic mood was gone. I gather my bag that I dropped and walk back to Konoha, staring at the ground the whole way. I really didn't care if Kakashi was following me or not. Maybe I should've killed that guy. He could easily tell Orochimaru about my abilities. But then again, the snake creep already knows the moves I had just shown. Well except for the bo, but I didn't do much with it. Half way through the walk back to Konoha, Kakashi begins questioning me again.

"Why were they after you if not for the bounty? And who is this guy after you?" Kakashi asks confused once more. I don't believe this is the famous copy nin. He's a complete fool and an awful ninja. Unless I was too good. But that's the arrogant way of thinking. So I believe he's just bad. When we get back to Konoha, I'll have to find someone to beat me in a fight. I was deep in thought until Kakashi cleared his throat. Oh yes, his questions. This will be fun. Watch.

"Classified and classified." I answer and continue thinking. Well first I mentally laugh at Kakashi and then begin thinking. I truly believe I am crazy. Like seriously, something might be wrong with me. Maybe I was bi-polar…nah I don't think it's that.

"Why is everything about you classified!?" Kakashi demands to know, interrupting my thinking. I hate it when people do that to me.

"Because I am a special person." I mutter, loud enough for him to hear. Maybe now he'll stop. NOPE!

"What's so special about you?" Kakashi asks. I believe I detect a slight hint of anger.

"That's classified." I say with a smirk. I love messing with Kakashi, though it's technically the truth. We still had a few more hours to walk and I was too lazy to run. As we pass a tree though, Kakashi catches me off guard and pins my shoulders to the tree with his hands. I decide not to struggle to see what he wants.

"May I help you?" I ask sarcastically. Kakashi just looks at me, his hitai-ate up from the previous battle, revealing his one sharingan eye. Instead of looking at that eye though, I look at his other eye. It was just plain blackish gray, but something about it appealed to me and I couldn't look away from it. I couldn't see his emotion behind it either. He gave out a frustrated growl. He, being him, meant that he was slightly taller than me by an inch or so. It was annoying to know that he beat me at that.

"I don't get you!" he finally said fiercely after studying my amber eyes like how I studied his one black eye.

"You know, I sometimes don't get myself either. I seriously believe I am crazy." I say. Oops. Didn't mean to say that aloud. Oh well. I seriously don't know where this conversation is going either.

"How do you live all alone?! Trusting no one!?" he shouted, trying to get answers. I feel like he was also talking to himself in a way. Suddenly I feel somewhat bad that I was an asshole to Kakashi. But only a tad bit. My arm was also getting a bit uncomfortable because of the kunai wound. But I didn't dare move, feeling that Kakashi might break down. Yet, I'm not good with words and so I have no clue on how to get out of this mess.

"Kakashi. It's not easy, believe me. But I'm not alone. I have Naruto and the old man. It may not seem like much and the old man may not think of me the same way, but they are my family. And that is enough to keep me going. And I don't tell this to many people but around a year ago, I took in a young orphan. His name was Tonba and he had black hair and eyes that were exactly like Naruto's. He died because I was unable to protect him and so I get stronger to protect those I love. I took in Naruto, not to replace Tonba, but to try and fill in the hole that was made when Tonba left. I took in Naruto because he was a sad and lonely boy that needed protection from the big bad world. You know Naruto, your student who everyone treated like absolute _shit_ until I came along." I take a deep breath and continue.

"Now there is certain information I know that a few people would possibly die to know. I don't tell people so that I don't 'spread the harm' if you know what I mean." I was specifically talking about my family scrolls that I had gotten. During the past three years, I had slowly input all the tailed beast's blood into me. But it wasn't so that I could use it; that would kill me. It was so that no one else could get it. Then I set the scrolls and letters on fire so that no one else would ever be able to misuse the power.

"It's because I care about others more than myself. That's probably also the reason I've gone crazy. From not being able to express what is truly in my heart in order to make others happy." I said, finally ending the long ass speech. It wasn't heart-warming at all and I don't even know if half it made sense. Whatever. It sounded cool…in my head at least.

Kakashi hadn't moved from the spot and my shoulder was starting to kill now, so I pushed forward slightly and I gave him a large hug.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

He didn't even tense like normal people. He just stood there emotionless. So I stood there not moving until he reacted in some way. Well at least I got peace and quiet. Time to think again! I hate but love thinking. Where was I…? Ah yes, the weird ass group of chunin. Kakashi still hadn't moved and my shoulder was in an uncomfortable position so I just gave up and started walking. I looked back and he was still in that position. Uh…was he alright? Pfft whatever. I head back to Konoha by myself thinking back to those chunin.

What was their motive? They sent weak shinobi to fight. They had wanted to capture me and possibly given me to the creepy snake. Hmm…I had quickly killed them all too. So they gain nothing from the numbers. All I can think of is that they wanted information…Oh shit wait! They started off by only flinging a kunai at Kakashi. Was he the target? To see how I reacted to a comrade getting attacked. They also placed a genjutsu on me in which Kakashi was attacked. My reaction had been to not care though.

I couldn't sense Kakashi at all and I slightly started to panic. I ran back as fast as I could to the spot where he was frozen and he wasn't there. Crap, crap this is bad. I tried to sense all around me and found a figure off to the side, lying in a field. Was that him? Was the figure even alive? I rush to the figure and it was indeed Kakashi. I still couldn't tell if he was alive or not so I jump over to him and attempt to check his pulse. I say attempt because he actually wasn't dead and instantly freaked out. He pulled out a kunai and held it to my neck.

Even though I was being attacked, I let out a huge breathe of relief. Why was I so worried though? When he died in the genjutsu, I didn't care. Was it because of that little moment that happened or was it because Kakashi's death this time would've been my fault? After he realized it was me, he put the kunai away and was about to say something. I didn't really listen and immediately gave him a hug. I was actually so scared for him. I was squeezing pretty tightly, but I knew he could breathe.

I just hold him and I don't let go until I fully get it into my head that he wasn't taken away or dead. I bury my head in his neck for a bit too. I think he was really just shocked now that I was hugging him again and so he kind of froze up. Something was also running down my face. Blood? I lean away from him, wipe my face, and see clear liquid. Tears!? There was also really quiet sobbing. I really am crazy!

I quickly calm down, slightly embarrassed that he just saw me like this. I relax slightly and breathe in and out slowly.

"Hayami…are you alright?" Kakashi asks uncertain of what just happened. I look him over and he seems perfectly fine.

"It was just a theory and I got a little afraid. I'm going now. Join me if you wish." I said quickly, secretly hoping he would join me. I didn't want to leave him alone in case something bad actually happens. At the same time, I really hoped he would join me because then he would ask about my so called theory. With a silent sigh, I get up as graceful as I can manage and walk away awkwardly. I can sense him following me but he hasn't said anything which I was eternally grateful for.

We head to the old man's office to report what happened. When we got to the chunin group part, the old man raises an eyebrow but says nothing. We both leave out what happened after that. Then the old man dismisses Kakashi while telling me to stay. I explain what happened throughout the battle in more detail. Then I said I went out ahead and that's when the theory appeared in my head. Then I rushed back to see Kakashi was fine.

The old man snorted at the part where I told Kakashi to sit this one out and then I sadistically killed everyone. Then he thought what I said through and seemed to agree with me just because we couldn't think of any other possible motives. He told me that there is the possibility of other motives, but for now we'll stick with that. With that, he dismisses me telling me to head to the hospital and get my shoulder checked out. I bow and walk slowly to the hospital thinking of the whole mission. So are Kakashi and I friends or what? Maybe acquaintances?

I enter the hospital and show the medics my shoulder. They slightly scold me before quickly healing it and showing me some stretches that I must do twice a day for four days. I sigh because it seemed like a lot of work. Then I went home to see Naruto. He didn't have training because Kakashi was with me. Now that I think of it, I'm slightly grateful to the old man for putting me with Kakashi. I greet Naruto and we hug each other before I head off to bed. It had been a pretty hectic week and I was exhausted.

The next morning I wake up earlier than normal because I went to bed early. So I just lay in bed thinking. There were so many things going through my head. What happened between Kakashi and I, what am I going to do with Sasuke and Itachi, what's my real purpose in life, and what do I look forward to in life? I have no clue anymore. I'm a good ninja. Ok, what else? I now take care of Naruto. And? Nothing else! No friends, not much happiness, no future. What are my goals in life!? I get up and do my morning routine. I make breakfast and leave a note for Naruto telling him I'll be out for some time.

Then…I head to the bar. I seriously need to get drunk. I order sake after sake and soon I am unable to think properly. Perfect! I head out of the bar and just walk around Konoha, random thoughts floating through my brain such as; was the grass always this green and that tree is evil, I just know it. I head to some lake and just sit by the edge. I look off into the distance and feel quite relaxed, if not dizzy from the sake.

Then I think of Shisui and I decide to go visit him. I head off to the memorial stone and I don't even bother checking to see if anyone was around. It took a while though because I got lost and distracted a couple of times. I may have also tripped on nothing a few times… Then I reach my destination. I plop right down and stare at the stone for a bit. Then I tell Shisui about my whole journey this past year and how I felt about my life. I spilt all of my guts to him and then I…passed out. Yup. Right on the ground. But in the end, I felt so much better being able to talk to someone – even if that someone was dead.

I wake up with a killer headache. I mutter something incoherent about never drinking again. Then I realize I have no clue where I was. I freeze up and go into ninja mode. I hop off the couch I was on and scan the room. There was no one there and then I use my chakra to sense anyone nearby. There was no one in the other rooms but there was someone upstairs. From that, I can deduct that I was in an apartment. I look around and see a picture of Team Seven. And another group. It looked like there was a man as the leader, possibly the fourth Hokage…and his team? Then I spot a silver haired dude and freeze up again.

I was in Kakashi's apartment.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

What possibly could have happened!? I look out the window and it looks to be around the afternoon. Then I recall some of this morning. I got drunk and headed over to Shisui's grave. There I told him everything and passed out. Maybe Kakashi found me and took me to his house…? Does that also mean he might've heard what I said to Shisui!? I barely remember what I said though… Hmm. Should I wait for Kakashi or leave? I should probably go.

Too late. I heard the door opening and I turn to see him walk in. Then he glances at me and merely says, "Oh. You're awake."

"Uh…yea. Thanks for helping me." I said awkwardly.

"Naruto's looking for you." He mentioned. I just nod before it gets silent. Then I ask what I've been holding in, "Did you hear anything when I was talking to Shisui…?"

Kakashi just gives me a look and sighs. "I was there before you came. So I heard everything."

Oh.

Well.

"I think I'll take my leave now. Uh, bye." Then I swiftly walk to the door trying to get out as fast as I could.

"Could we talk first…please?" Kakashi asks. My hand was on the door knob! So close! I turn and give a small smile, "sure."

We both get comfortable on the couch he had and then it went silent again.

"So about what you were talking about…" Kakashi began, not knowing what really to say.

"It'll just be easier if I explain everything myself. Basically the old man told me to leave without telling me why. Later on, I read his letters and learnt that I'm from two different clans that have unique kekkai genkai. I was also told people would try and get their hands on me to experiment. Therefore I needed to train and get stronger so that they couldn't get me. I mastered most of my abilities in a little less than a year and came back. I was in the Bingo Book because the elder's council wasn't informed of why I left but they did know of my clans. They, therefore wanted me back and so put me in the Bingo Book so that hunters would get me back."

Thinking hard, I realized why the Hokage did what he did. "The old man didn't like this and so told them to put a run on sight warning on it so that people would leave me alone, kind of a thing. During my adventures, one friend of mine betrayed me and tried to kidnap me. Another story is of when I took in a young orphan and he had eyes that reminded me of Naruto's. This power is what the chunin were after and I was afraid they were after you to try and hold as a hostage. That's why I came running back and that's why I was crying." I finished my mini story looking at nothing in particular as if I wasn't talking to anyone.

Another moment of silence. I glance at Kakashi and see a thinking look on his face as well as a hint of sympathy. Then he looks at me and we stare at each other. I can't tell what he's thinking at all.

Then he mumbles, "Oh, I see. That's…well…oh…uh". He clearly had no idea what he was supposed to say.

"It's fine. Don't worry about anything. I'll leave now." I said and got up. He gets up to and then grabs my wrist. What's he doing this time? Then he pulls me into a gentle hug. For some reason, I felt completely at ease and safe. We stay like that for a bit again and then I pull away. I mumble a quick thanks and head off home.

With a sigh, I enter and immediately Naruto jumps on me. "Where were you?!" he whines.

My headache was still there from drinking too much and Naruto was making it worse.

"I just went for a walk. Then I bumped into Kakashi and must have lost track of the time. I'm sorry for worrying you, my little dumpling." I apologize. Naruto instantly becomes happy again and bounces off.

We head off and do our daily things. Then we head off to bed. The weeks pass by with nothing special happening until one day when I was called off to the Hokage's office.

"Hello Hayami. The chunin exams are arriving soon and I wish for you to be the second phase proctor along with Mitarashi, Anko. If you do not accept, that will be fine but I'll have you know that Anko will then do the second phase alone. The second thing is that I would like you to be standing next to me during the third part of the exam as a bodyguard of sorts. What do you say?"

I think it over because it was a pretty big decision. Well not really so what the heck, why not?

"Sure! Why not? Will I be going as Ryuu or Hayami?" I answer with.

"Hayami for the second phase and Ryuu for the guarding duty."

"Alright!" and with that, I leave to go and look for Anko. I try the dango place and sure enough, she was there.

"Hello Mitarashi-san. I'll be helping you with the second part of the chunin exams!" I say cheerfully. Anko scans me and then says, "Oh. The Bingo Book Misfit is going to help me. Interesting."

We stare at each other and because of what she said, our stares turn into evil glares.

So I retort with, "Yes, The Bingo Book Misfit is going to help the Creepy Snake's Pet."

Score! I knew a little about her and the relationship between her and the creepy snake. That definitely pissed her off a bit but then she put on a sadistic grin, much like the one I have, and replies with, "I like you. We'll be great friends."

With that, we grin at each other. I sit on the other side of the table and we both order some dango and sake (I know I said I'd never drink again but shhh). We chat a bit and discuss what'll happen during the second part. After the discussion, we chat about random topics and at the very end of our conversation, she had gotten the idea that Kakashi and I would be a good couple…! Yup. So then she vowed to somehow secretly get us together. Pffffft. Like that's going to happen.

I head home and over the next few days, we put together our plans. All we both really had to do was instruct on what to do and intimidate. Both of us were pretty good at the intimidation part and so there was no real struggle. We went over to the forest of death a few times and went over a script of some sorts. We were obviously just going to go with the flow but we also needed guidelines.

There was only a week left until the chunin exams when Naruto ran into our house and started yelling incoherent words.

"Calm down, Naruto. Now what is it that you want to tell me?" I say smoothly.

"Hayami-nēchan! My team and I will be participating in this year's chunin exams." He yells.

Oh, this'll be interesting. I grin evilly and Naruto shudders. Then I speak.

"Well Naruto. I'm going to be proctoring the second part of the exams, so you're stuck with me!"

There was a moment of silence before Naruto takes in what I said. Then he screams loudly.

"EHHHHH!"

I laugh evilly and say, "I'm supposed to make it a living hell for all participants. Are you ready!?"

He gulps and says, "Y-you don't sc-scare me…" Mwahaha. My poor little dumpling.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

The week passes by and the chunin exams begin. The students begin filling into the chunin exam building that was holding the first part. I haven't seen Team 7 yet but I did see…NEKO!

So that's what I yell, "NEKO! I've found you once more!"

He turns and instantly a look of fear appears on his face. He's scared of how annoying I can be, I guess. That's funny. Next to him is Temari and I wave at her. She waves back and we smile at each other. Then behind them both is….panda-kun. He's so adorable! Then I recall what I promised to do the next time I saw him.

So I run and yell, "Panda-kun~!" He looks at me impassively and I smirk because I know he isn't going to react fast enough to what I do. Once I'm close enough, I jump. Then I land…on Panda-kun and grab him into a nice comfy hug. We're now both on the ground. Unlike before, where he just glared, this time he got his sand out to attack.

So then, I say – well command, "stop." For some weird reason, he actually listens. I'm still holding on to him. Then I lean back and grin.

"Hello, Panda-kun. How are you on this fine day?" I ask with a giggle. He looks confused. Probably wondering why he stopped attacking. Instead of continuing to attack, he pushes me off and then gets up. Once he dusts himself off, he glares at me. I notice that Neko and Temari have gone considerably quiet.

"I just want you to know that I'm going to glomp you every time I see you!" I say and with that I head off into the camera room where I have full surveillance of all that's going around in the building. Anko is there along with a few other jounin. Then I see Team 7 arrive. They walk up to the genjutsu trap and I see Sasuke arrogantly tell the two chunin in disguise to move.

They obviously don't and a mini fight breaks out. It's interrupted by some weird looking kid. Oh it's Lee! He looked like the mini version of Gai…creepy. Then I see him proclaim his love to Sakura. I laugh out loud to that and everyone in the room gives me a weird look.

I ignore them and head out to get some popcorn **(do they have popcorn in Naruto?)** so I can watch with snacks. By the time I come back, a fight seemed to be over between Sasuke and Lee. It looked like Sasuke got his ass handed to him. With a snort, I decide Sasuke deserved it.

Then that's over. I see Gai and he's a turtle…for some reason…Then they all head over to the test room and I see Panda-kun. I squeal over that. He's so adorable. The test gets started and then the hour passes by quickly. Some teams were disqualified but there were still plenty in the end. The so called 'Rookie 9' were all still in it. I was going to let Anko head in first and then I'd enter soon after. I wasn't really looking for a cool entrance like Anko herself.

With that, I see Anko burst in earlier than supposed to and I burst out laughing again. This time a few other jounin join in with my laughter. I finish the popcorn and head down to where Anko was. I knew exactly how I was going to enter. Mwahaha. With that, I head into the room. No one but Anko and Ibiki, the first part proctor, notices me. Then I manage to sneak behind Neko. The genin behind don't say anything because I sent them all glares.

Then I grab Neko's hat with a laugh and jump to the front of the room. During the jump, I place Neko's hat on my head. Oh I loved this hat. Neko was obviously pissed and stands up to yell at me. All the other genin were staring at me because of my jump from behind Neko to the front. And I thought I wasn't going to make an interesting entrance. Oh well. With the hat on, I demand Neko to sit down.

I had a very threatening voice on that sent shivers down most of the genin there. Neko immediately sat down, though he wasn't very happy about it. My death threatening mood dissolves in a way and I start giggling.

"Helllllllllo pathetic genin!" I say with a cheerful voice. It was more of an act than my true self but I was seriously having fun. "I am the other proctor for the second part of the exams and I am determined to…" then I change my happy face to one of pure evil and had a sadistic grin on and continue with, "_cut down your numbers to less than half._" Then I laugh maniacally. I think I scared them a bit too much. My bad. It was silent and no one spoke.

Then Anko broke the silence and called everyone out with her. I spared a glance at Naruto and he seemed truly scared of me. Good. With everyone gone except for Ibiki, I went directly to Naruto's spot to check his paper. It was blank. I gave a jolly laugh and showed Ibiki. He gave a chuckle too then I left to find Anko.

She was in front of the forest of death and had just thrown a kunai at Naruto. Kami what has the boy done this time. Then some creepy lady 'returns' the kunai to Anko. The creepy lady seems familiar…but who? The only one I've seen with stretchy limbs is Orochimaru. Could that be Orochimaru in disguise?

The creepy lady hasn't even glanced at me once though. I don't like her, even if she's not Orochimaru.

Then Anko explains most of the rules. I pop up here and there adding information whenever Anko forgets. Then we go to hand out the scrolls. I see Team 7 conversing on what they'll be doing. I look around and then see a boy with…white hair, dark eyes, and glasses! It's creepy snake's minion! Holy crap. I need to go inform the Hokage.

Creepy snake's minion is watching me and so I glare back. Then I hop to Anko and tell her I was going for a bit and that it was an emergency. She just nods and I leave while she gets everyone ready. When I reach the Hokage, he calls me into his office.

"Hokage! Important!" I say. He instantly gets serious because I never call him Hokage.

"Yes what is it?" He asks.

"I believe Orochimaru is here in disguise but I'm not too sure. His assistant or apprentice is here for sure though." I state. The old man thinks about what I just said and then gives a firm nod.

"Do you know what they are after?" he asks.

"No but the assistant is participating in the chunin exams. There is one genin that I believe may be Orochimaru but I don't truly know." I say, again stating that I didn't know if Orochimaru was here.

"Hmm…well I want you to keep a close eye on the genin you believe is Orochimaru and we'll have another ANBU member watch over the assistant." He finally says. With a nod from both of us, I leave to go to the forest of death myself. I can easily disguise myself as Hejia so no one will recognize me.

Then I'll hide my chakra so no one can find me. Doing that, I head off to where the creepy lady was. She was actually quite close to Team 7 which worried me. What was she after? I can tell she isn't a regular genin but if she was truly Orochimaru, then would she go after Naruto? Like I predicted, was he after a hostage to hold against me? Naruto wasn't with his other two teammates though. Where was he?

Then she attacked Sasuke and Sakura.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

I wasn't allowed to do anything for that would be against the chunin exam rules. So I waited it out and was relieved to see Sasuke and Sakura manage to get away. Though I wasn't happy with the fact that Sasuke had to stab himself to get free. I see a snake attack them from the corner of my eye but I keep my attention on the creepy lady.

But in the short second that the snake caught my attention, the creepy lady moved. I didn't see where and cursed under my breath. I decided to watch the snake and see what happens and sure enough, once Sasuke kills the snake, the creepy lady pops out of its skin. What. The. Fuck!

The creepy lady attacks again but then Naruto pops up and throws some shuriken. Naruto! He's alright. But the creepy snake lady popped out of a snake. That's something Orochimaru would do. A fight begins and soon Naruto is caught. But then I get a glimpse of his eyes. The Kyuubi! Some of its power was being released. Then the creepy lady's fingers started glowing a purple-ish color. She struck Naruto on the stomach right on his Kyuubi seal.

Then she threw him to the side. Thankfully Sakura managed to catch him on a tree with a kunai. She finally did something. As much as I want to, I can't interrupt. There still isn't enough proof and so I can't say this creepy lady is Orochimaru even though I was 80% sure.

Then Sasuke performs a fire jutsu on the creepy lady and once it's over, Sasuke is nearly out of chakra. Well the fight is over for now so they should be fine. NOPE! The creepy lady gets free of the ninja wire that Sasuke used to trap her and announces to Sasuke that she is indeed Orochimaru!

Crap. Time to jump in. I wield my katana and hop in front of Sasuke and Sakura. They seem extremely surprised to see me yet the creepy snake looked impassive.

"Why are you here?" I demand to know from Orochimaru.

With a laugh he replies with, "Oh its 'Ms. I'm-not-in-the-mood'. This time, I am not here for you. I am here to tell my dear Sasuke-kun that he must get through the exams like his life is on the line and defend himself from my subordinates. Then he will come looking for me with the desire to be stronger."

"That's not going to happen!" I say with a growl. Then all of a sudden, Orochimaru sends some of his creepy snakes at me. I cut them down easily and then leap forward to cut him down. He dodges and then a huge fight breaks out between us. We weren't using any jutsu until I was close enough and created a chakra katana. So now I was wielding two at the same time. The chakra katana I made sliced right through his neck.

This made me think he died because his head was detached from his body. But no. It was just a clone. How did I not notice! I turn around to see the creepy snake bite Sasuke on the neck. Shit! Then the creepy snake makes his escape and I rush over to Sasuke to see if he's okay. I check his pulse and he is still alive. Then I see some kind of mark on his neck. I leap over to Naruto and collect him from the tree.

I return with him to lay him down next to Sasuke. They're both unconscious so I look at Sakura and ask her what she wanted to do. No doubt the boys would wake up disappointed that they weren't able to compete in the exams. I also needed to chase after the creepy snake. If I waste too much time here, he'll get away. With that in my head, I leave the boys to Sakura and head off.

The creepy snake takes priority because he is the biggest danger. I chase in the direction I saw him go in but after an hour or running, I find nothing. FUCK! I once again wasn't strong enough to protect those I love. Mainly Naruto but I could protect Sasuke either. After all that training and I was still weak! After the chunin exams, I'm definitely going to leave Konoha for a bit to train. Probably more than just a mere year, especially after what the last year did. Practically nothing, that is.

I head back to find Team 7. They must be in critical danger. Then a hawk comes soaring down to me and delivers a note from the old man. It said he wanted to see me. With a groan, I run off to his office and enter.

"You called?" I asked.

"Yes. I wish to inform you that Orochimaru is, in fact, in the forest of death. Three grass-nin were found dead, their faces taken and we believe it was due to Orochimaru's jutsu." The old man says seriously.

"I know. I met him in the forest. He had taken the form of a grass-nin like you just said. He attacked Team 7. I believe he wasn't after me but he was after Sasuke." I say. The old man looks at me slightly shocked and angry. Then I continued speaking, "I wasn't strong enough to protect Team 7 and so after the exams, I shall leave for more than just a few years to become stronger."

The old man noted how serious and determined I was and so he gave a short nod and added, "You tried your best."

"My best was not enough!" I yelled.

The old man gives a sorrowful look and just says, "Alright. Try to find some information on the Akatsuki while you're out then."

With a nod, I head off to watch over the rest of the participants fore I am still the second part proctor. Plus, the old man told me Orochimaru wasn't going to interfere again. As doubtful as it sounded, I agreed and left.

The rest of the second part ended with no other creepy snake interferences and so my job was now done. All that was left was to bodyguard the old man, though I didn't know what good I would do anymore.

There were preliminaries and for those, I stood with the rest of the jounin, throwing worried glances at Team 7 the whole time. Naruto and Sasuke surprisingly won their match even after what they went through and then there was an announcement that the third part was going to take place in a month.

Everyone left the building and I rushed over to Team 7. I first went to Naruto and asked if he was okay. He nodded and gave me a reassuring smile. Then I spoke to the whole of Team 7.

"I am so sorry. I couldn't do anything to protect you!" and with that, I started tearing up. I accidentally let out a sob and the whole team gave me a sympathetic look, including Kakashi.

"Its fine, Hayami-san. None of us are severely injured anymore and we're all better. Plus, you were up against one of the legendary sannin. What would you expect?" Sakura pointed out. What she said made me feel a bit better and so I leaned in and hugged all three genin. Kakashi just stood there.

"I'm glad you guys are alright." I say. We all smile at each other.

"By the way, I will be taking Sasuke away for the month to train." Kakashi adds. Oh, I didn't know that. I nod at him but Naruto pouts.

"Why are you only training teme!? That's not fair!" Naruto whines. Then Kakashi speaks about how he was training Sasuke about the sharingan, something Naruto didn't have.

"Naruto, I can train you if you want now that you are officially a shinobi." I offer. Plus, I only have a month left here until I leave once more to train so I might as well spend it with my little dumpling.

He thinks about it before declining saying he wanted to surprise me with what he learns in the month. Slightly saddened, I just give him a nod and a small smile. Very well.

**A/N I'm so sorry for not posting as much. Exams and finals have been taking a lot out of me.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

A month goes by and I spend as much time as I can with Naruto and sometimes Team 7. I still don't know what kind of relationship I have with Kakashi. I can tell he trusts me completely but I found it really awkward trying to converse with him. We managed to say a few words but that was pretty much it. I think he tried talking to me, but then he would turn away and ignore me for the day. Pfft, men.

In the month, I learned that Naruto's was trained but Jiraiya, one of the legendary sannin. Having met with the creepy snake, I wanted to talk to Jiraiya about the moves the creepy snake contained and any possible weakness he may have.

What I learned was that Jiraiya was a complete pervert and so I called him the creepy pervert. I wonder if the last sannin was creepy too. I also learned that the creepy snake was attempting to learn every single jutsu out there, which I already knew, so therefore the creepy snake didn't have many weaknesses.

Then I came up with the idea of rendering his hands useless or somehow finding a way to make sure he couldn't use his chakra. With that idea floating around in my head, I used the past month to research any type of jutsu that could do either. I found some kind of soul sealing technique which seemed really cool. That was basically the only reason I learnt it. I was pretty sure I would never have to use it. I found a jutsu that required a lot of my blood and so I wasn't sure if I would survive after using that jutsu. Ya don't tell anyone but I was searching in the forbidden scrolls area. Anyway, I wanted to find a different jutsu but could only get a hold of a clue to where I could find that information; somewhere in the Village Hidden by Mist or Kirigakure though. So therefore my plan was to go to Kiri after the chunin exams.

Today's finally the day of the third part. As excited as I am, I truly will miss my little dumping and his hyperness. We enter the stadium together and I notice everyone's here except for Sasuke and some other foreign ninja. I wasn't able to enter any further because only contestants were allowed and I needed to guard the old man. So I head up to where I know the old man was seated. Right next to the Kazekage.

When I enter, I notice that there is someone behind the Kazekage's chair too. Once I assume my position behind the Hokage, I look out and watch the matches begin. It was supposedly Gaara versus Sasuke first but Sasuke isn't here so they will postpone the match. Therefore, Naruto's match is first.

He's against Neji and soon the match begins. Neji starts talking about fate and crap and Naruto pretty much doesn't care. He's just mad about what Neji did to Hinata which would've been really cute if not for the fact that Hinata was put in the hospital. They finally begin fighting and in the end, Naruto actually uses a strategic move and wins!

The next match is Shino versus Kankuro…and Kankuro forfeits….ok. The third match is Temari versus Shikamaru. Shikamaru looks like he couldn't give a bigger crap. The match begins and he's actually doing well. With a winning move he walks towards Temari. She walks forward too because she's under his shadow possession. Then…he gives up… Another forfeit! It's finally Sasuke versus Gaara and he's still nowhere in sight. Sigh. I think Kakashi's lateness has brushed up on Sasuke.

Then he appears in the middle of the field with Kakashi. Jeez, show off much. Their fight begins and I'm not really interested. What interests me is the Kazekage. His chakra feels familiar. He also smells off (don't judge me because I smell people). He's supposed to smell like, oh I don't know, the desert. But he smells like trees and maybe chemicals…? There's also a hint of snake…? Snake! Could it be the creepy snake!?

Suddenly Gaara starts screaming about blood. Weird child. Feathers begin falling down onto the audience and I can tell it's a genjutsu. Then a smoke bomb explodes is the Kage room. I use my chakra to sense the room and find the two Kage's still there as well as the Kazekage's bodyguard. Then two kunai are sent towards me and I deflect them with my own two kunai. Then with great speed the Kazekage attempts to grab the Hokage, maybe as a hostage. With speed I didn't even know I had, I jump in between the two Kage's and get out my katana. Using it, I deflect the kunai the Kazekage had and swiped at his legs.

He jumps back and I can tell he wasn't expecting me to protect the Hokage as well as I did. I throw a kunai at the Kazekage's bodyguard and he immediately dies after getting pierced through the heart. The Hokage regains his sightings and it becomes a battle between us two and the Kazekage. There wasn't much space and so the Kazekage jumps up through the building. The Hokage and I both follow the Kazekage up, nothing thinking much about it.

Then some sort of barrier pops up! There were four people in the corners and I just look at them flabbergasted. Was not expecting that. An ANBU attempts to get through the barrier and is set on fire. Woah there. Then the Hokage calls for my attention stating that we were in a battle and there was not time to gawk at my surroundings. With a sheepish smile and apology, I turn back to the enemy who is slightly annoyed at my actions.

The Hokage and Kazekage begin conversing…really. It doesn't go very well. We learn that the Kazekage wants to start a war. Then we learn that the Kazekage is actually the creepy snake. I had my suspicions but I wasn't completely sure. Well now I am.

I begin chuckling and then it turns into a deep laugh. Then I begin cackling madly and the Hokage and creepy snake look at me like I was crazy. Well I kind of am.

"Ah welcome Orochimaru. It's about time you revealed yourself!" I state trying to make it seem like I knew all along. So what if I didn't, I just wanted to unnerve the creepy snake. The creepy snake gave me a dubious look and the Hokage literally facepalmed. I think I officially can cross that off my bucket list.

"Well isn't it my dear girl, Hayami. I'll get you after this." The creepy snake said. I just shivered out of creepiness.

"Like hell you will! Plus, my name is Ryuu!" I shouted wearing my ANBU mask. I was in ANBU mode. Then the creepy snake does some kind of jutsu and two coffins appear. Out come the two previous Hokage's. Holy crap, that's so cool. And I get to fight them too! Wait…SHIT! We're so dead. The creepy snake laughs at my ever changing emotions. Then I gulp and say, "Can't we talk about this…?"

The creepy snake says nothing and the two previous Kage's attack. The Hokage attempts to tell me that I should just stay back but that's not gonna happen. Dude! I get to fight the two previous Hokage's!

With that, the Hokage sighs and then attacks. He uses a fire jutsu and the Second Hokage blocks it by putting up a wall made of water. Uh…what should I do? I can strengthen the fire using a wind jutsu. Sure let's do that. The ANBU outside were just marvelling at the fact that the Second Hokage used a huge ass water jutsu with no water around. Aren't they useful -_- ?

I make the hand seals for a wind jutsu and using my mouth, I blow (hehe that's what she said) a huge whirlwind out. It collides with the fire and the fire becomes twice as big. It manages to override the water wall and the fire crashes into the two previous Hokage. The old man gives a nod of approval to me. Yay! The burnt areas on the two previous Hokage soon disappear and the missing skin floats back on like pieces of paper taped together. Then the cracks between the two pieces of paper disappear and it looks like there never was an injury there.

"So you can't do anything about the body. We must seal the soul." The Hokage says.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Waht? Now I am confused. Let's recap then. So the two previous Hokage's just came back to life…sort of. Oh I kind of get it. Those bodies are not their own. Their souls are theirs though. GASP! I can use that soul sealing technique I learnt. Who knew it would come in handy. I wonder if I could actually pull it off against two frickin Hokage. Hmm. It's worth a try. Plus the creepy snake looks like he isn't going to intervene at any point.

The two previous Hokage finally look at me after I pulled off that move. With a gulp, I attempt to hide behind the Third Hokage. The Third sighs at me again. What, they're making me nervous! The creepy snake also looks at me with interest. Why! All I did was use a wind jutsu. It's not like I turned into the mini Ichibi yet.

Then the two previous Hokage both jump towards us. Getting into a battle position away from the Third, I pull out my bo. The Second comes after me while the First is versing the Third. Shit, shit, shit. I'm versing a Hokage. Okay, breathe in and out. Think. I need to immobilize the Second somehow so that I could use the soul sealing technique. Wait? Where does the soul go…? Oh well, too late to think about that now. I create two water clones and leave them back. Then I charge in with my bo. The Second comes at me with a katana. Where'd he get that from!? Why am I thinking about that? WHY AM I ARGUING WITH MYSELF?! Shut up, kami! You shut up…

Then we collide with each other. My bo above my head, his katana against it. I push back and lunge forward. The bo hits his legs and he falls onto the ground. Before he could get up, I get my clones to hold him down. One clone disperses leaving a bit of water behind because it WAS a water clone. Then I use a lightning jutsu to paralyze the body. It works but I know I only have a few seconds. Making the appropriate hand signs, I yell out the technique name and instantly I can feel everyone's souls.

Then there was a tugging sensation. It was pulling the Second's soul into me! Wait, wait the soul will be sealed into me! How does that work? The clear blue of the soul becomes visible and then just like an elastic band, it snaps into me. I get knocked back and just lie on the ground for a bit. I probably shouldn't, but my whole body aches. And I have to do that to the First too! With a sigh, I get up and scan what's happening. The First is fighting the Third and the creepy snake is too entranced with their battle to notice what I just did.

The ANBU noticed though but they didn't say anything. It could be because they were too shocked or because they didn't want to get the creepy snakes attention. Whichever one it was, I was grateful. Then I create another water clone to go get the First. Let's see if I can get the First the same way I got the Second. Wait, I just realized something. How the fuck did I defeat a Hokage?! Maybe he wasn't using his true powers…? And now I just planned to attempt to defeat the first ever Hokage.

With a sigh, I get on with it. The clones grabs the First but he merely hits it which disperses it. I grin for that's what I want. Then I use another lightning technique. This technique took me months to learn because it was pretty hard to use. It paid off in the end because now I can shoot lightning bolts from my hand. Ha! Bet you've always wanted to do that. I just did. It hit the First who collapsed on the ground, a hole where his heart should be. I had to be quick and seal his soul before he regenerated.

I shouted at the Third to keep Orochimaru busy because I was sure he had seen what I did to the Second even if he looked like he wasn't paying attention. The Third gave me a look like he didn't want to leave me to destroy the First but complied and jumped to stand in between the creepy snake and me. I was grateful again and quickly knelt next to the First. Using the same technique I used on the Second, I sealed his soul into me. This couldn't be good, could it? Three different souls inside me! Well the feeling was like when I was practising my mother's clan technique but it didn't hurt as much. I was also probably used to the pain too.

After successfully managing to seal the First, I collapsed on the ground just like I did after sealing the Second. My body hurt a lot. I twisted my head to see the creepy snake and the Third Hokage fighting. I could probably use the jutsu I learned to prevent the creepy snake from using chakra. But with the lack of chakra I had, and the lack of blood I will have, I may not survive. Well I guess it's worth it…maybe.

I got up, a bit unsteady on my feet and wobbled over. I wanted to save the last bit of chakra I had to use the chakra preventing technique so I couldn't make any more clones. With a deep breath, I made my way over to where the two monsters were fighting.

"Hokage-sama! Please immobilize Orochimaru!" I shouted to the old man. I had said Hokage-sama to make sure he knew how much I needed him to immobilize the creepy snake. The old man complied once again, which I was thankful for. He summoned some sort of king monkey. I didn't remember his name and I didn't care at the moment. My breathing was getting heavy from just walking over to the fight. Using the monkey as a bo-like stick, the battle became a taijutsu based fight. After a bit, the Third landed a hit on the creepy snake and the bo turned into a monkey. The monkey grabbed the creepy snake's arms and the old man grabbed his legs.

The creepy snake began to squirm and began to stretch his tongue again. The tongue wrapped around the monkey and I knew I had to be quick. Using the chakra preventing technique, I first made hand signs. Then I sort of 'locked on' to my target, which so happens to be the creepy snake. Yelling the technique name, I use up the rest of my chakra to use the jutsu. How it works is….actually I have no clue. Hehe, I wasn't really interested in HOW it worked as long as it DID work.

Using up all of my chakra, some sort of being came out of me. It became dark all around too. **(This is NOT the same jutsu the Third used on Orochimaru and the two previous Hokage's in the arc. The death rate on the user is only 50%. Not 100%). **The being struck Orochimaru and began to suck up some of his chakra. Then it began sealing the chakra points Orochimaru had. Sort of like what the gentle fist for Hyuuga's does except it was actually using seals to block off the chakra points. It was really amusing and I had fun watching Orochimaru scream out in agony. I sneaked a glance at the Third and he looked absolutely stunned.

Then I went back to concentrating on the creepy snake.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

There are 361 chakra points in the body. So far, I have sealed up 17 this minute. Damn this process takes so long. I watch Orochimaru and I can tell he can no longer move until I finish the process or until I stop using the jutsu. The old man realizes this too and so he lets go of the creepy snake. Then I felt my body burning.

"Hokage-sama! Please may you lift up my shirt slightly?!" I yelled to the old man. Once again, using the old man's title to point out the importance of what he has to do. For the third time during this battle, the old man listened and approached me. Lifting up the bottom of my shirt, I could see the skin was literally falling of my skin. It was sort of peeling of, layer by layer. Ah, I get why I was going to lose a lot of blood. The longer I use this technique, the more the skin peels off. In the end, the skin will lose too many layers, and soon I will lose a lot of blood.

With a sigh, I continue the process. Quickly doing the math in my head, I had to stay like this for around twenty minutes. Shit. The old man looks at me with a lot of concern. Aw, that's sweet.

I suddenly get bored and decide to talk to the old man.

"Sooooooo…how are you, old man?" I casually ask. The old man stares at me and I can see his fists tightening and loosening and so on. Hehe, I think I annoyed him slightly. "What!? I'm bored!" I complain.

The old man gives a small smile. He probably knows if I continue this, I will severely injure myself. I smile back.

"Thank you, Hayami. You've probably saved all of Konoha. You know, I was planning on sacrificing myself just to do the same thing you did with the previous Hokage's. Yet, you did it without dying. Where did you get this information?" He eyes me suspiciously. With a sigh and a sheepish grin I look at him.

"The forbidden scrolls…" I mutter.

"Ah, I thought so." He says.

"You're not mad?" I ask curiously.

"I'll be mad later. Right now, you're saving us all and you're doing it without killing my student." He said.

"Actually I don't know if he'll die or not…" I mutter.

"I owe you my life." The old man says seriously.

"Woah there! I'm just doing my job." I say stunned. The old man just gives me a smile and I go back to concentrating on the creepy snake.

Five minutes have passed and the burning sensation gets worse. I've sealed off around 85 chakra points. I can see the blood through my shirt. Then I scan my surroundings again. There are four people at the edge of each side of the barrier. I'm guessing if they leave, the barrier will disperse. Then the ANBU can enter. The old man and the monkey are guarding me too, just in case they do bother to attack me.

Another five minutes later, and my breathing gets heavier than previously. The area's in which blood is coming out have gone numb. There isn't that much blood though. I believe I still have a few layers of skin left.

The next five minutes and the skin in those areas are completely gone. Blood is sort of pouring out but the old man has wrapped it. The blood is still seeping through though. The burning sensations have appeared all over my legs and there's a small patch on my cheek.

Four minutes later and I know there's only around 38 chakra points left. I feel dizzy, probably from the lack of blood but I need to push through. If I don't, I die and the creepy snake will get better. My legs have begun to bleed. I have around 5 liters of blood in me. I have lost around a whole liter. I know I'm going to collapse soon.

The last minute. I can barely see. I've stopped standing and now I'm sitting cross legged. The old man has begged me to stop but I told him I will finish or die, whichever comes first. The ANBU outside have come a little closer and are standing right outside the barrier. I just want to sleep.

The final few seconds. Only 2 chakra points left. One down! One to go. That's when the old man has had enough. He walks in front of me and pulls my hands apart, cancelling the jutsu. I want to argue but I can barely even get oxygen in and out. The bleeding has lessened but it's still going. I can tell there's a huge patch of no skin on my back. A few smaller ones are scattered on the rest of my body. My face only has one right on my cheek. Then all I see is black.

When I come to, I can't open my eyes. I can't open my mouth. I can't move. I can't breathe. I can only hear. I can hear the noise of a ventilator. I believe I am hooked up on it. I can hear the sound of people in the room. There is Sakura talking to Naruto. She's telling him I'll be fine. I can't hear any more people but I don't know for certain if there's no one else.

The doctor walks in and says visiting times are over. There are feet shuffling and I hear them leave. Then the doctor turns to someone and repeats, "Visitors must leave."

"I am staying. You will leave now before I kill you." Says a voice. Is that Kakashi? No. It's a different man that's for sure. But who? Who would threaten like that? The old man? Jiraiya? Who?

That's when the darkness takes over again.

The next time I awaken, I can open my eyes. I can hear. But I still can't move. I can't breathe. I check out the room and I'm disappointed to find it empty. The only time I can see and there's nothing to see. I attempt to sigh and I can't even do that. I also check my chakra reserves and find that they are unbelievably low.

Then all I see is black.

I wake once more and I open my eyes. I can see, hear, and move my toes and fingers. I can also make slight facial expressions. I look around and I see Naruto sleeping on the couch. Just getting to see him made me happy. I put on the widest smile I can manage and look to the other side. I see...a man…? But who is he? His face is covered with his arm and so I don't recognize him.

His hair is a flaming orange but I've only seen that on one person. I try to move but I just can't. I let out an annoyed groan and I'm pleased to say that I actually can make that noise. The two people in the room don't wake up and so I'm left there to do nothing. I try to speak but the noise is weak and incoherent. With a sigh, I fall asleep. See this time, I didn't fall unconscious. I fell asleep.

I woke up and was pleased to say I could move around my arms and legs, even if it may be weak. I could do basically everything but move a lot and use my chakra. I scan the area and see Naruto playing shogi with Shikamaru which I found sweet. Choji was sitting on the couch watching them play. I turn my head to the side and see the orange haired man. Then his gold-ish yellow eyes peer into mine.

It's Yasuren!


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"Yasuren!" I attempt to say. I managed to say it but my voice was weak and croaky. That means I haven't used my voice in a while. He grins at me and the three genin sitting at the side jump up to see me.

"Nēchan! You're awake!" Naruto yells. Sigh, once more his hyperness begins.

"Here's some water." Yasuren offers. I slowly sit up and with the help of my boys, Yasuren and Naruto, I get up in a sitting position. I take the cup with a shaky hand and sip it. The water was refreshing against my dry throat.

"What are you doing here?" I curiously question Yasuren after putting the cup down.

"I came to see you! When I came, they said you had been unconscious for four days. Then I stayed in your room for another five days until you woke up!" He said with a smile.

"So you're the one I heard threatening to kill the doctor. I kind of need him to live." I say with a sneaky grin. Yasuren gives me a sheepish smile and apologizes.

"I was just really worried about you." Yasuren says.

"Hey! What about me!? I was here for all nine days!" Naruto complains, feeling neglected.

"Ah my little dumpling. Thank you for watching over me. Did you miss me?" I joked with him.

"…no." he said attempting to act cool. Then he looks at me with watery eyes. "Yes!"

He jumps on me and before I could tell him no, he grabs me in a warm hug. My whole body aches after that but because of the moment, I just wrap an arm around him. Shikamaru and Choji have already left.

"So what happened while I was out?" I ask.

"The sand people realized that their Kazekage was fake and headed home. The sound people retreated. Old Man Hokage is still alive and currently trying to get the village organized. Ninja have already cleaned up the bloody mess everywhere and are now close to finishing building houses. Kakashi was in here a lot to check on you. And I'm supposed to go tell the Hokage you're awake but that can wait a bit!" Naruto said all at once. I soak up all the information. Kakashi…? He was in here a lot, why?

"I came four days after this mess and wasn't able to get in to Konoha because everyone was on guard…so I snuck in." Yasuren says with a cheeky smile.

"You what?!" I gasped with a horrified face.

"Hehe yea. And no one knows yet." He said proudly. If it wasn't so hard, I would've facepalmed.

"I'll talk to the Hokage about you then. I trust you." I say. Yasuren gives me a big smile and I smile back.

"Nēchan, who's this?" Naruto asks. Yasuren also gives me a questioning look about Naruto. After I explain who's who, I slowly get up. With the help of Naruto and Yasuren on either side of me, we walk out the hospital. There were a couple of nurses who were yelling at me to get back into my bed but I had enough of lying down.

All three of us went over to the Hokage's office. While we were walking in the streets, I saw people looking at me either with respect or shock. We went to the Hokage's door and knocked.

"Who is it!?" the old man said impatiently. He must be really busy.

"We can come back later if you want?" I call back a bit guilty for bothering him. Then I hear a huge shuffle to the door and see the old man opening the door. Oh that's new.

"We could've entered, you know…" I say.

"I'm glad you're alright." He mumbles. Awwww. He cares.

"Thanks. I'm glad you're alright too." I say back.

"What are you doing out of the hospital!?" He scolds me. Aw, loving moment is over.

"I didn't want to be in there! It was boring!" I complained. The old man chuckles.

"That's what you said while beating Orochimaru." He says. Oh yea I did!

"So…what happened to him?" I ask. The old man's face immediately darkens. Oh that's not good.

"I'm going to need Naruto and your friend, who we will talk about later, to leave the room for now while we talk." The old man says. After a bit of protesting on both of the boys parts, I managed to kick them out. With a sigh, the old man began.

"With the help of Kabuto, his white haired assistant, they managed to get away. I'm not sure if Orochimaru will be able to use his chakra, but because there was still one chakra point unsealed, he may be able to undo them." The old man says.

…what? My jutsu didn't work because I couldn't hold on.

"Then why did you stop me! I could've finished!" I yelled at the old man.

"You would've died! We needed what we consider the best medic in the world, aside from Tsunade herself, to come and heal you. Not only did you lose a lot of skin and blood, you were chakra exhausted AND you had just sealed two other souls into yourself! That is unheard of, whether it was because of your bloodline or some other reason." The old man tries to argue his points but I barely hear them.

"Who cares about me!? Now the evil _snake_ is out there, no doubted completely mad! He just tried to start a war, probably just to try and get Sasuke! And now, the girl he was after too just managed to kick his ass! Now he might do anything to kill me and destroy Konoha! Did you ever think about what would happen to the village if Orochimaru survived and was able to use chakra again?!" I shouted, not caring if anyone could hear me. I was furious. I didn't care that I was yelling at the Hokage.

"Hayami, please calm down. You must know that you are also part of the village. I couldn't just let you die. You are also one of the only people I would trust with my life." The old man tries to consult me.

I breathe in and out over and over again.

"I'm leaving to go and get stronger. Maybe for longer than three years. I don't know. Please promise me you'll take care of Naruto, unlike the job you were doing before I showed up in Naruto's life." I said emotionlessly. The old man took a deep breathe.

"You say you want to get stronger to protect those that are precious to you so they don't get hurt. Don't you think leaving them would hurt them far stronger emotionally than if someone hurt them physically?" the old man asked. We were both talking about Naruto because we both knew that I didn't have anyone else precious to me besides maybe the old man himself. "Give yourself some time to think about it before you come to a final answer, alright?" he continued with.

I nodded and gave him a smile. He smiled back and I said goodbye.

I turn and open the door, suddenly feeling very faint. With a sigh, I head out. As soon as I close the door, I fell to my knees. I didn't have a lot of strength and yelling at someone for a long time took the breath out of me.

Yasuren and Naruto come running to me and help me up to my feet. Realizing the old man never said anything about Yasuren, I decided he could just come live with us. The boys led me home and we decided to just eat and sleep for the night. Naruto decided to sleep with me and Yasuren got Naruto's room.

**A/N EXAMS ARE SO STUPID!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

I woke up feeling nice and rejuvenated. I looked to my left and I saw Naruto sleeping soundly. He looked adorable and I realized the old man was actually right. I couldn't leave Naruto. I didn't need to get stronger, for I had other people around me. We could work together to protect one another. So why was I so keen on leaving to train? And now what is my goal in life? Actually I think I would like to become a jounin and get a genin squad. But I don't know.

I get out of my bed, careful not to wake up Naruto. Then I head to the kitchen and make breakfast for three. I lay everything on the table and call everyone down. The two boys come down, both with messy hair and dazed looks. They looked like adorable idiots. They plopped down on their seats and I just laughed at them. They both sent me glares.

After eating, Naruto went to his team to do whatever his team does and I went to the old man's office with Yasuren.

"Hey old man! Thanks for what you said yesterday. I've decided to stay." I say with a goofy grin.

"Wonderful Hayami." He said with a smile.

"So this is Yasuren. I really don't know why he's here but the guards wouldn't let him in. But he was my teacher and he's staying with me, m'kay?" I asked the old man.

"Alright, I trust you and your instincts." The old man says. "Anything else?"

"Yes actually. I was wondering if I could become a jounin and get my own little squad of genin." I say. The old man considers it and then gives a short nod.

"Very well. The new batch of rookies will be out of the academy in a week. Meet me the day before that to discuss which group you want. I'll give you first picks." The old man says with a chuckle.

"Awesome, thanks. Bye then." I say and with that I grab Yasuren's hand and lead him out.

"So where do you want to go first? Wait, actually, why are you here, I mean besides being here to see me?" I asked.

"I thought of what you said before and I've decided to move on! I don't want to live in that house anymore and so I've come here to live here!" Yasuren said determinedly. I stare at him.

"We were just at the Hokage's office. Why didn't you say anything about living here!?" I scold. He just gives a sheepish laugh. Such a child, he is. "Alright, you can live with me for a bit."

I give Yasuren a tour of this place and we end off at the top of the Hokage Monument. We sit and just look over the village for a bit.

"You know, you're someone I can talk to and actually get a reply or some advice from." I say cheerfully thinking about how I last went to the grave of Shisui for help last time. Yasuren gives me a long and hard look.

"I'll always be there for you. You helped me through my toughest times, so I'm willing to help you anytime!" he said. That made me smile.

"Thank you." I said. Then we went into a comfortable silence again. The hours go by and my stomach growls in hunger. With a giggle I stand up and stretch.

"Time to eat!" I say eager for food. Who isn't eager for food? Yasuren stands up, also excited to eat.

"Where are we eating?" he asks.

"How about Naruto's favourite ramen stand?" I ask.

"What's ra-men?" Yasuren asks, saying the word slowly like it was completely foreign.

"You've never had ramen!? For shame!" I yell. Then I grab his hand and drag him all the way to Ichiraku Ramen's Store. When we get there, I can see Team 7 all sitting there and eating. Not a surprise.

"Hey guys." I say cheerfully.

"Hey Nēchan!" Naruto says happily that I'm here. I can see Sakura waving and Sasuke glaring as usual, but what catches my attention is the way Kakashi was staring at Yasuren. Ooooh was he jealous!? Hehe. But then again, I doubt that. It _is_ Kakashi who hasn't been in any relationships. Maybe he didn't find Yasuren trustworthy.

"This is Yasuren, a close friend of mine who'll be staying with me for some time." I explain to the Team 7 sans Naruto. Sakura gazes at him dreamily but then looks back at Sasuke and completely forgets about Yasuren. Sasuke just grunts and continues eating. Sigh. Kakashi though, looks at Yasuren with a mistrusting face. Then he puts on a phony smile.

"Nice to meet you." Kakashi says 'cheerfully'. I truly think Kakashi doesn't trust Yasuren. Oh that's not good.

"You too, uh…Kakashi-san." Yasuren says respectfully once remembering his name. I smile at that and then get him to sit down next to me. We both order some pork ramen and when it arrives, I carefully watch Yasuren eat it. As soon as he finishes his first bite, he looks at it like it was made from heaven and quickly devoirs it. I laugh loudly at that because it reminds me of exactly how Naruto eats. Then I start on mine. It was seriously made from heaven.

We finish and then I ask Naruto if he's going home now. He says no and that he was still training with his team. All they were doing is taking a break. I give a nod and say I was going to be around the village showing Yasuren places and Naruto nods back. We hug each other and then I turn to leave. Grabbing Yasuren's hand, I head over to a weapons shop. Yet as I'm walking away, I can feel the eyes of someone.

Specifically a certain silver haired, sharingan user.

I don't bother turning around to look at him but confusion rises in me. Then only one question: why? I lead Yasuren to the shop and he immediately started jumping in joy. With a laugh, I pull him in and we go to the katana section. There were many hanging on the walls and on shelves. We had a blast just looking at them and talking about them. At one point we even took a katana each and started play fighting. Yea, we got kicked out but it was fun.

Holding our stomachs and giggling, we just walked around the village some more. Soon we decided to head home and wait for Naruto to come home. I made food while Yasuren took a shower. Naruto came home and I made him take a shower too because he was gross from all his training. After both boys took showers, I made them wait in the living room for me to take a shower.

Then we settled down at the kitchen table and ate. Naruto told us all about his day and Yasuren talked about his journey to Konoha. Then I told them about what happened during the invasion and what I did. They were both excited to hear about the two previous Hokage's and how I took them on. I wasn't bragging though and even pointed out how weak I was when I wasn't able to hold on to the last jutsu before collapsing.

Yet, both boys looked at me with awe and respect. Then Naruto told us about how he defeated Gaara and the Ichibi. After that story, I wasn't sure what to think or say. Naruto was in so much danger. With a sigh, I finally thought about how he was such a danger magnet. I asked how Sasuke was holding up and Naruto just gave me a long and sad look. He honestly wasn't sure either. Yasuren was thinking deeply about the whole thing.

Then we finished eating and cleaned up. With that, we all went to bed, Naruto sleeping with me. I thought about that dinner and how it was so much like a family. Yasuren the dad, me the mom, and Naruto the adorable child. Is this what it was like to have a family? I had forgotten.


End file.
